Por la senda de la oscuridad
by Lohengrin NightWalker
Summary: Desavenencias de un escritor desesperado por encontrar su inspiración perdida. Lean, y ya saben...cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia [último chapter upload].
1. Chapter 1

**Por la senda de la oscuridad**

I

----------

----------

–Eliminar, eliminar, eliminar…

Y el dedo índice apretó el gatillo; sin ninguna clase de miramiento, varios ficheros fueron trasladados a la _trash_ _can_. Se talló un poco los ojos, y volvió su vista hacia algo diferente del monitor.

Sin pensarlo mucho, su vista se paseó por un estante: allí reposaba un ejemplar de cada escrito suyo; y debajo, otro estante sostenía orgullosamente cada premio que había ganado. Pero nada de eso ayudaba mucho, para ser sincero.

Nada, nada de nada. Esa era la palabra que mandaba en el diccionario. Ni una palabra, ni una razón, ni siquiera una coma, como para dar contentillo. Nada salía ni por equivocación. Supongo que debió contemplar todos los riesgos al querer vivir de su inspiración…solo que no contó con que su inspiración un día se iba a ir, sin más. Y eso iba a ser un problema mayúsculo, no sólo para él, sino también para su editora. Ella si iba a poner el grito en el cielo… y quizá hasta podría ayudarlo, quién sabe.

Fue hasta el _Boss_ del que se sentía tan orgulloso…y puso a rodar una melodía. Suaves violoncellos cargaron el aire con un cover de un famoso grupo de rock metálico; solía recurrir a la música cuando definitivamente no contaba con medios materiales para inspirarse. Pero esta vez, ni siquiera la música lograba darle una idea, un chispazo…si, de nuevo la palabra del día: no le daba **NADA**.

Pero de pronto hubo algo. La música le hizo recordar, y el recuerdo le allanó un camino que hace mucho tiempo no recorría; si alguna vez, alguno de ustedes quiso conocer a una persona masoquista, tiene que ver a este hombre, porque se merece el listón al _más_ grande de todos. Un fólder por acá, otro por acullá…y estuvo. 64 archivos de texto, y se dispuso a leer. A darse un poco más de látigo…y a poner un poquito más de sal sobre las memorias, porque a veces un poco de castigo definitivamente no es suficiente.

Y esto era el toque final: una nostálgica tarde de domingo, sin nada mejor qué pensar sino en lo que fue, que ya no será, y que nunca va a ser: la tragicomedia del amor, sin duda. Pero claro, en cada error hay un responsable…y este caso no es la excepción.

–No puedo creerlo –masculló, mirando hacia el techo, pintado de blanco– ¿hace cuánto tiempo no pongo un par de frases juntas?

Recordó de nuevo por qué y la situación dio paso a una pequeña crisis existencial. Nada imposible de superar. Abrió la puerta de su estudio y contempló la puesta de sol desde las montañas, las nubes, el viento frío…y el abrazo gélido del atardecer. Hacía exactamente una semana no ponía un pie fuera de su casa, lo que lo confortaba –en parte– y lo aburría –por otra parte–.

Pero ya corría bastante tiempo desde su última publicación; y no precisamente por decisión suya. Algo dentro, _muy muy _dentro había hecho puf…y de escribir, no se ha vuelto a saber.

–Necesito ayuda –habló para nadie– pero…¿qué hacer?

El orgullo masculino es un asunto difícil de tratar. Y mucho más de deglutir. Tomó su teléfono celular, quitó algo de volumen a la música, y marcó…

–_¿Diga?_

–Buenas tardes, ¿por favor me comunica con usted?

Una pequeña risa.

–_¿Y quién le busca?_

–Yo le busco.

–_¡No puedo creerlo! _–explotó la voz

–Déjate de bromas, mujer. Necesito hablar contigo

–_Puedes hacerte un supositorio con ese "mujer" tuyo. ¿Qué quieres?_

–¿Quieres quitarte los guantes por un minuto? ¡Necesito ayuda por aquí!

–_Debe ser algo serio para que llames_

Cubrió un instante el teléfono y maldijo por lo bajo

–_¿Hola?_

–Si, es algo serio. Y no te va a gustar ni medio centavo el escucharlo

–_¿Qué sucede?¡Habla ya!_

–No puedo hablar por teléfono. ¿Mañana estarás en tu oficina?

–_Supongo. Pero…¿estás bien?_

–No del todo. O mejor dicho, no lo sé. Mañana te contaré.

Y cortó antes de recibir alguna otra contestación. Sin darse cuenta, había llegado hasta la planta baja de su casa. Abrió la puerta del recibidor, y se sentó. Eso era lo agradable de vivir solo…de vivir fuera de la ciudad…pero definitivamente, a veces no era lo mejor para su salud afectiva.

–Amen…–susurró, mientras se sentaba y la sinfonía crepuscular lo arrullaba.

----------

----------

_Despierta…¡DESPIERTA, MALDICIÓN!_

Abrió los ojos, y se fijó en el brillante reloj de su mesa de noche. 2 de la mañana. ¿Qué acaso no había tenido suficientes problemas con el insomnio durante su adolescencia para ahora bancárselos en su adultez temprana?

Si…hacía mucho tiempo no despertaba a mitad de la noche. Aunque antes fuera por culpa de las pesadillas, ahora no era un animal nocturno. Realmente _necesitaba_ esas horas de sueño

–No…hoy no, por favor –se incorporó, sin abrir una sola luz. Al no hacerlo, su pie pagó las consecuencias al golpearse con la esquina de un mueble– _¡Vida h…!_

Respiró y volvió a sentarse, sobando su dedo meñique damnificado. Luego de cerciorarse de que no se había fracturado, encendió la televisión. Lo único bueno de la tele satelital a las dos de la mañana, es que pasan algo decente para ver, como _El silencio de los inocentes_. Por alguna razón, la sobria actuación de Anthony Hopkins en los zapatos del amable doctor Lecter siempre le atrajo.

Pero el sueño no volvía. Maldición, podía perder su inspiración, la televisión, el DVD, incluso la Internet, pero _nunca_ podía perder su sueño o se volvía una plaga.

La fría noche canadiense hizo lo suyo, y pronto estuvo a menos de 0 grados. Como buen oriental, comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente. No obstante, muy poco le importaba el frío; no le gustaban las noches de insomnio porque su cabeza no podía estar tranquila, y aparte de todo, era muy proclive a recordar. Una vez más, actitud de masoquismo total, y una sublime sensación de desasosiego subió por su rostro.

----------

----------

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y caminó por un camino embaldosado abriéndose camino hacia una oficina en particular. Sin embargo, ni bien giró hacia su derecha, atropelló a una chica que cargaba con una resma de papel.

–Auch…

–Ay, cuánto lo siento…–se apresuró a recoger los papeles que pudo, rezando en silencio "trágame tierra"

–No, no hay problema –recogió los que quedaban y los acomodó como pudo sobre la carpeta que traía

–Pero…

Casi se le desencaja la mandíbula al encontrar a aquella mujer: facciones hermosas, cuerpo de infarto y una voz que lo dejó en jaque.

–Cuánto lo siento –se descubrió tendiendo una mano y presentándose– mucho gusto…

–¿Así que este era tu afán? –reconoció otra voz femenina hablando a su espalda

–Duh…tenías que llegar tú, por supuesto –refunfuñó el sujeto, volviéndose a su espantadísima interlocutora y sonriendo con una reverencia– lo siento una vez más…

La chica se quedó como una estatua de mármol en su lugar.

–¿Qué sucede? ¿no sabes que tengo cosas qué hacer? –le dijo la mujer, viéndolo de reojo

–¿Ya no tienes quién cuente tus millonadas de billetes? –siseó sentándose frente al escritorio– ¿o definitivamente ya no es divertido manejar el imperio?

–Andas filoso con los comentarios.

Un minuto de reflexión.

–Si…lo sé. Es culpa del tedio.

–¿Tedio? Te imaginaba escribiendo una de tus grandes obras.

–De hecho…ese es el gran problema que debía comentarte hace tiempo

Algún cambio en el tono de su voz puso en alerta amarilla a su interlocutora. Acomodó su cabello y puso los codos sobre el escritorio.

–Ya dime. ¿Qué sucede? Ayer no pude sacarme la dudita de encima.

–Pues…estoy más que seguro que no va a gustarte, así que, por favor, agárrate…

Transcurrieron un par de minutos, y la bomba explotó.

–¿¡CÓMO? –bramó la mujer tras el escritorio. El muchacho si acaso alcanzó a salvarse por los pelos

–Diantres, ¿tienes que ser tan escandalosa?

–¡¿Y TE PREOCUPA MÁS ESO! ¡ESTO ES UNA SITUACIÓN MÁS QUE GRAVE!

–Lo mismo dijiste cuando tu marido se accidentó. Con tan mala suerte que sigue vivo.

–¡NO CONFUNDAS LAS COSAS!

–Claro –farfulló tomándose la cabeza, empleando su mantra "trágame tierra" una vez más

–¿Y qué has pensado hacer? –dijo un poco menos exaltada sin cambiar el apremio de su voz

–¿Cómo? –le miró– escucha, lo voy a poner en tus términos: mi inspiración, al parecer…era un recurso no renovable.

Un golpe seco se dejó oír.

–Lo lamento…–masculló, sin saber muy bien qué decir

–¿No hay _nada_ qué hacer?

La fuente de su inspiración estaba guardada bajo siete llaves, como el secreto de la inmortalidad. No podía revelárselo a nadie, y siquiera había contemplado la posibilidad de contárselo a ella.

–Quizá…si encuentro lo que pasó, pueda darle reversa y volver a escribir. _Algo_, aunque sea.

–Un psicólogo –habló ella en un instante de lucidez total– ¡debes ir a ver al psicólogo!

–¿Otra vez psicólogo?

–¡Serán una y diez millones más, si eso sirve!

–¡Pero no va a servir!

–¡Pon de tu parte, maldita sea! ¿Quieres o no quieres volver a escribir?

–Supongo que si…

–¡Decidido! –habló para sí, mientras tomaba su palm y comenzaba a buscar la dirección– ¿quieres…?

Pero no había nadie sobre la silla. Y la puerta estaba entreabierta.

–¡VUELVE AQUÍ, SHAORAN!

----------

----------

–Mi mamá me lo advirtió…–dijo mientras se pagaba un _espresso_ y un muffin–…quién me manda a tener la boca tan grande

Se sentó y comenzó a beber su café descorazonado. Realmente entendía el disgusto de su amiga, pero no estaba listo para sacar semejantes verdades al mundo. Ya tenía suficiente con soportarse, a veces.

–No puedo creerlo…¡es Shaoran Li! –aquella voz lo desconcentró inmediatamente– ¡leí todos sus libros!

Si no quieres sopa…se te darán dos tazas, recordó por inercia.

–Ah…–sonrió un poco abochornado–…mucho gusto…

–¡Por favor, regáleme su autógrafo! –dijo extendiendo el recibo de pago que acababa de recibir en la caja

–Claro, claro…–hizo un mamarracho y dijo– ¿para quién?

–Maaya Sakamoto.

–¿Maaya Sakamoto? –le dijo incrédulo, mirándole de pies a cabeza. Y efectivamente, se trataba de ella– ¡por todos los dioses, eres Maaya Sakamoto! –dijo, entregándole el papel– ¡tienes que darme tu autógrafo!

Aquella menuda mujer sonrió un poco apenada también, recibiendo el pedazo de papel y haciendo lo propio en una servilleta que le dio asimismo.

–Ha sido un gusto, Li-kun…–hizo una pequeña reverencia, y sin más, se retiró.

El muchacho parpadeó un poco y comenzó a degustar el muffin

–Uau…un poco más y no me lo creo –dijo, mirando la servilleta. Luego, su móvil empezó a convulsionarse en su bolsillo– ¿y ahora qué?

Un mensaje. Decía –más o menos– que tenía una cita mañana en la tarde con la psicóloga. Bufó y guardó aquel aparato.

–Definitivamente…es un día de lo más extraño –susurró, terminando su muffin y bebiendo su café.

----------

----------

–Y uno bien extraño…–terminó, recostándose en el sofá de su casa.

Una vez más, como a lo largo de toda la tarde, trató de recapacitar en _por qué_ había tenido que abrir la boca respecto a su serio problema artístico.

Se acordó que el equipo de sonido había quedado encendido toda la noche anterior, y prácticamente todo el día; se acercó, y puso un disco compacto. El sonido dulce de una guitarra flamenca lo embargó y lo llenó de una sensación de relajación a veces dura de alcanzar. Se incorporó, y sacó de su estuche una guitarra _Admira_. Pulsó algunas cuerdas, y disconforme, las afinó.

–Bueno…–dijo mientras tomaba algunas tablaturas y las analizaba, creando una dulce melodía, aunque entrecortada por la falta de práctica en el solfeo–…necesito practicar un poco más.

Dejó el instrumento de lado, y se recostó en la cabecera, viendo al implacable techo. Cerró los ojos y sin quererlo…sucumbió al sueño, dejándose arrullar por la melodía de un grato _Otoño_ _Medieval._

----------

----------

_Notas: Jaja…no me vean con esa cara. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Pero…para andar pensando en otras cosas, y haber perdido otras (como la práctica) No ha estado nada mal._

_Un saludo,_

_Lohengrin_ _NightWalker._


	2. II

**Por la senda de la oscuridad**

**II**

----------

----------

11:00 AM. Un día…

–¡¡REMATA BABOSO, REMATA! –maldijo Shaoran agarrando de forma maníaca el brazo de su sofá, para luego ver como el balón tomaba camino hacia Marte– ¡¡PERO REMATA BIEN!

Un día con mundial a bordo, por supuesto. Como a la mayoría de la población masculina que habita el planeta tierra, estaba muy al pendiente del deporte rey; y como a la mayoría le sucede, se deja llevar por la emoción que encierra cada juego.

–¡ÁRBITRO, ÁRBITRO! –rugió a la pantalla, que poco podía hacer– ¡ES USTED UN H…!

Su celular estaba vibrando convulsivamente sobre la mesa que estaba cerca de él. Y no tenía intenciones de detenerse, por lo que contestó

–¿Si? –contestó más que apremiado

–_¡Ni creas que vas a salvarte de ir al psicólogo! _–proclamó su editora del otro lado– _¡vas a ir, o vas a ir, eso es seguro!_

–¡Tú no vengas a amenazarme, ya tengo suficiente con el árbitro de ese partido!

–_¡¿No piensas ir a la cita por estar viendo un partido de fútbol!_

–¡Tengo el tiempo justo, y deja de amenazarme! –espetó de vuelta– ¿a qué hora es?

–_¡A las once, pelmazo!_

Miró su reloj. 11:10 AM. Miró de reojo la tele, y volvió al celular

–Estaré allí a las 2. ¿Puedes correr mi cita?

–_¡No te atrevas a…!_

–¡Eres un amor! –y cortó sin miramientos.

Meiling vio asombradísima como la llamada terminaba y rechinó los dientes

–¡Hombres! ¡TODOS SON IGUALES!

----------

----------

–¿Por qué tiene que pasarme cada vez que hay mundial? –se preguntó Shaoran, mientras volaba de lado a lado buscándose algo de ropa– ¿por qué nunca encuentro lo que necesito cuando lo necesito?

Su cabeza le trajo la respuesta al instante: _Murphy_

–Al demonio…–dijo poniéndose un calcetín gris y otro azul, al no encontrar el par indicado. Terminó de vestirse con un jean, un buso negro y unos tenis grises que pedían a gritos una lavada. Tomó sus papeles y la llave del auto.

Salió, y montó. Abrió la portezuela, arrancó el motor y comenzó a avanzar. Contempló el reloj de su _GPS. _1:25 PM…era técnicamente imposible que llegara a tiempo…si conducía como tortuga. Apretó el acelerador, y las ocho válvulas en V de la _trailblazer _hicieron su trabajo; entretanto, encendía la radio, sintonizando la estación que le traía en vivo los partidos del mundial.

–_Y el equipo italiano comienza a avanzar por la banda izquierda…buscan a Pirlo, para que lleve los hilos del partido, pero retrocede juego al ver que se abroquela en defensa la selección de Estados Unidos…_

–¡Hacia delante, hacia delante! –rugió hacia la radio, poniendo más atención que al camino

El partido era intenso, sin duda. Por lo menos, le servía para mantener la cabeza ocupada y no estarse devanando en cuestiones que, por el momento, no quería tocar.

–_¡¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! _–cantó la radio– _¡gol italiano!_

–¡¡GOOOOOOOOOOOL! –cantó a su vez Shaoran, dichoso. En ese instante, volvió la vista al camino…y se encontró con que una monumental vaca Hereford se estacionaba muy oronda en la mitad de la avenida– ¿¡PERO QUÉ DEM…!

En un instante clavó los frenos, viró y con un espectacular chirrido de llantas, se detuvo a menos de un metro del susodicho animal, que ni se inmutó al ver el gigantesco vehículo parqueado junto a ella.

–¡Si serás bien _vaca!_ –le "dijo"

–¡Oiga! ¿Qué cree que hace? –habló un granjero, que había acudido al escuchar la detención de la camioneta

–¿Este pedazo de vaca es suyo? –le dijo a su vez

–¡Lo es!

–¡Pues tiene suerte de que Chevrolet diseñe buenos sistemas de frenos, o estaría usted pagando el funeral de su…_vaca!_

No se podía ser más infantil. Eso era un cuadro como para un comercial.

–Tienes suerte de que no pueda sacrificarte aquí mismo –le "habló" de vuelta a la _vaca_, que seguía mucho más interesada en el pasto que en la amenaza. Se encaramó en el vehículo, y salió a toda velocidad. Volvió a consultar el reloj…y ya era la 1:45– ¡MALDICIÓN!

----------

----------

–Señor Li, ya puede pasar –le habló la recepcionista a Shaoran. El aludido se levantó con un rostro de aburrimiento total, y se dirigió hacia la puerta del consultorio, tocando un par de veces.

–Siga –fue la orden desde adentro.

Obedeció, y se encontró un lugar bastante acogedor. Unas cuantas bibliotecas, un escritorio con un ordenador, más un sofá romano de terciopelo rojo junto a un ventanal gigantesco.

–Bienvenido –una voz femenina lo llamó desde el escritorio– llega usted algo tarde…

–Sólo fueron diez minutos tarde. Por lo demás, llevo viendo el techo de su sala de espera una hora.

–Entenderá que tengo una agenda algo apretada.

–Lo que sea…–susurró, incómodo ante la vista que tenía. Seria, profesional, pero eso no le quitaba ser una mujer particularmente bella.

–Siga por aquí…–dijo señalándole el sofá romano. Sin muchos ánimos de discutir, se acomodó– y cuénteme…¿cómo ha estado su vida?

Una pregunta directa. Miró hacia el techo y su rostro tomó un rictus serio

–Tan normal como siempre…–dijo mirándole de reojo. La chica acomodó sus lentes por delante de sus ojos verdes

–¿Sabe por qué está aquí?

–Porque…no puedo poner dos frases juntas

–¿No puede? ¿Cómo va eso?

La sesión comenzaba a tener tintes más que peligrosos

–Si…no puedo. No puedo. –volvió su vista a una de las bibliotecas, y tras una vitrina pudo constatar un ejemplar de cada libro– aunque puedo ver que tiene algunos de mis libros por ahí…

La doctora miró por sobre su hombro y sus mejillas se arrebolaron un poco

–Los empleé para mi tesis de doctorado. Su punto de vista es algo…interesante

–Entiendo…–dijo volviendo su posición hacia el techo, quedándose en silencio. La psicóloga tenía muy en claro quién era…pero no contaba con el hecho de que fuera tan críptico…tan cerrado. Algo se guardaba, eso saltaba a la vista

–¿Tiene algún problema? ¿Algo le preocupa?

–¿Sabe? no me gusta hablar mucho de mí. Soy tan aburridoramente normal que a veces considero que sobra con conocer al tipo promedio: me gusta el fútbol, de cuando en cuando me tomo unas copas…

–El tipo promedio no se ha ganado cada reconocimiento literario. Hasta Goethe podría sentir un poco de envidia –respondió la doctora.

Shaoran la miró. Pocas personas tenían la competencia para argumentarle una conversación.

–No es por lo que he ganado. Es por lo que estoy perdiendo –dijo, en un murmullo

–¿Qué? –dijo ella, brincando un poco de sus apuntes

–Nada…olvídelo –dijo, incorporándose– estoy otra vez con el asunto de _actitud de habichuela_

–¿Actitud de habichuela? –respondió, mirándolo– ¿qué es eso?

–Como se nota que nunca ha comido habichuelas…

–Se desvía de la conversación…–murmuró, escribiendo entre interrogantes la similitud de la actitud con el vegetal

–Tuve que pelear con una vaca hoy, compréndame –masculló en todo desencantado– no estoy para charlar mucho hoy…

La doctora parpadeó

–¿Con una vaca? –dijo, con el tono de quien considera que se la está tomando por tonta

–Si…con una enorme sucursal de Parmalat en la mitad de la carretera

La chica puso una mano en su rostro…y rió. Shaoran sintió un pequeño vuelvo en el pecho…pequeñísimo.

–Creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy –dijo mirando por el ventanal en dirección a su casa– ¿estoy curado?

–Me temo que no, señor Li…creo que necesitamos un par de sesiones más

–¡Pero yo no estoy loco!

–Eso dígaselo a los críticos

–Esos mal…ahem. Si, los críticos.

–No tenga cuidado. Su ego masculino no se verá afectado porque tenga una psicóloga.

–¿Mi…qué?

La chica sonrió: golpe frontal. Shaoran arqueó una ceja

–No se preocupe. Mi omnipotente ego no sufrirá mucho por tener a una psicólogA. –respondió, haciendo énfasis en el determinante

Sonrisa por sonrisa. Eso iba mejor.

–¿Y…para cuando tengo mi próxima cita? –dijo, imaginándose con morbo que la tendría como mínimo en seis meses en una "agenda tan apretada"

–Pasado mañana. A las 11

–¿¡Pasado mañana? ¡Hay fútbol a esa hora!

–Los repiten en la noche, por favor, contrólese. Lo espero a esa hora.

Suspiró. No tenía como alegar ante las mujeres; una debilidad genética.

–Supongo que aquí estaré…–dijo, extendiéndole una mano– doctora…

–Sakura Kinomoto. Y estaré esperando.

Tomó su mano con delicadeza, la estrechó y se retiró. Pero antes, la mujer se sentó y con gesto dubitativo…

–¿Traía calcetines de diferente color?

----------

----------

–Bueno…no ha estado tan mal –subió y encendió el motor– así que ni modo…quizás me ayude con el pequeño problema que traigo.

Encendió las luces del tablero y salió; fueron unos cuantos minutos, y ya para el anochecer estaba en camino a casa. Como no abundaba el alumbrado público en carretera, los bosques tomaban un tinte sombrío, con la bruma y las nubes que con rebeldía lo cubrían. Recordó, y se detuvo a la vera del camino.

Se descalzó y caminó con cuidado, especialmente con las piedrecillas que eran un veneno para los pies. Extendió los brazos, y miró a la bóveda celeste, que le negaba su estelar espectáculo. Cerró los ojos, inspiró profundamente…y el paisaje natural embargó su atribulada mente. Apagó las luces de la camioneta…y por un instante, ínfimo, algo tembló…y algo resbaló por su mejilla. Una lágrima cruzó su rostro para perderse en su mentón. Ni se molestó en secarla…sucedía con cierta regularidad.

Se apoyó en el vehículo, y miró hacia la oscura arboleda. Su primer libro había sido inspirado en esa arboleda…y fue todo un éxito. Con el que pisó el mundo de los escritores…aquel mundo que lo fascinaba, que le daba forma a aquello que tanto lo atormentaba a veces… y que muchas veces, lo hizo sencillamente _ser._

–Necesito saber qué pasa…–susurró, montándose en el automotor y encendiéndolo–…no quiero firmar mi acta de retiro por adelantado

Pisó un poco fuerte el pedal. Quería dejar atrás los recuerdos…y apaciguar un poco el dolor.

----------

----------

_Notas: No…no va tan mal. Dos capítulos en menos de dos días…es un balance más que favorable. Si, tengo las otras historias…pero, bueno, es una situación un poco compleja. Algún día se lo podrán imaginar…_

_Un saludo,_

_Lohengrin NightWalker._


	3. III

**Por la senda de la oscuridad**

**III**

----------

----------

–Actitud de habichuela…–dijo la doctora, leyendo sus apuntes– eso es lo que yo llamo un sujeto extraño…

Levantó un momento la vista, y pensó. Si, no era nada del otro mundo; pero se notaba que algún temita no quería tocar. El desviar la conversación cuando lleva _mal _camino es un síntoma claro de estar huyendo de algo. La pregunta clave es…¿de qué huía Shaoran Li?

Se acercó a una de las ventanas y contempló como una llovizna caía sobre el cableado. Se sentía…_rara_. Algo en ese sujeto era llamativo…quizá fuera su loción. O quizá…fuera que usara sin ninguna clase de vergüenza calcetines de diferente color. Rió un poco y volvió a su fiel bloc de notas, llegando a una conclusión muy clara.

–Hay que hacer que hable. Y para hacer que hable…es necesario conocerlo mejor

¿Y eso no iba contra el profesionalismo?

Bien, esa era su parte lógica. Aquella parte que no podía desenmarañar lo que constituía como caso clínico aquel escritor; y lo decía especialmente por aquella escenita en uno de sus libros. Si su memoria no le fallaba, era la de _La sombra en la arboleda_, donde en un funeral todo un arsenal de instrumentos comenzaron a tocar música por arte de magia ante un _maremágnum_ de gente que por poco cae víctima de una embolia. Con semejantes cosas en la cabeza, si se podría preguntar por lo menos si su salud mental existía. Y en medio de tamañas elucubraciones el teléfono comenzó a repiquetear.

–¿Si?

–_¿Qué hay, Sakura? _–reconoció la voz de Meiling, la editora al otro lado de la línea

–Meiling, hola…¿qué hay de nuevo?

–_Llamaba a preguntar lo mismo. ¿Cómo viste a mi primo?_

–¿Es primo tuyo?

–_¿No se nota el parecido?_

Negó en silencio

–Amm…

–_No importa. ¿Está muy mal?_

–No podría darte un diagnóstico muy específico ahora. Necesito valorarlo más a fondo

–_¡No puede ser! _–disparó la mujer, como si acabaran de desahuciar a su primo

–No te preocupes…apenas tenga un avance lo sabrás

–_¡Mil gracias, Sakura! _–y cortó

Se acercó a su estantería, y pudo percatarse que faltaban unos cuantos ejemplares. Si…los libros que se había llevado a su consultorio. Por un instante, volvió a sumergirse en sus fantasías acerca del misterioso hombre de los calcetines…y su terrible secreto. Volvió a sus apuntes, y a lo que había escrito respecto de sus novelas; en alguna parte debía encontrar un patrón que la condujese a algo concreto…que la pusiese en la vía del patrón oro, haciendo una analogía con _el mago de oz._

–Tiene que haber una forma…–susurró, retomando el camino de su sillón favorito–…y tengo que encontrarla

----------

----------

Otra noche infructuosa intentando escribir algo. Pero cual mula terca, no salía nada de su agrado. Y una vez más, la _trash_ _can_ recibió su regalo. En verdad, la situación comenzaba a volverse desesperante. Se sentía como un mudo…que está _urgido_ por hablar, y no puede. Quiere escribir, pero literalmente no _puede_.

–Esto es el colmo –se levantó de su silla y encaró al muro– ¡esto es el colmo!

Pero estaba seguro que ni dándose cabezazos contra el muro lograría sacar algo más que sangre y seso. Con resignación cerró, y apagó sistema tanto sistema como luces. Subió a su habitación…y se encontró la ventana abierta; era curioso, juraba que la había cerrado.

–Ese sonido…–miró hacia la oscuridad de la montaña– _ese instrumental…_

No, no otra vez, suplicó su mente. A duras penas podía con su alma como para que le pusieran un peso más encima. Se balanceaba peligrosamente en lo que él jocosamente llamaba _la cuerda floja de la cordura_. Un instante de duda, y caería del lado equivocado; pensándolo bien, era mejor si no caía de la cuerda. Pero cuando la vida no ayuda, es porque definitivamente no va a ayudar.

–Algunas veces quisiera…–murmuró, desencantado. Cuando, por arte de lluvia, todas las luces se fueron. Toda su casa quedó al abrigo de la oscuridad. Suspiró y caminó con cautela hacia el baño. Se lavó un poco la cara…y volvió para recostarse, buscando algo de sueño. De buenas a primeras, la sesión del día le llegó a la mente; pero no por la sesión en sí.

Sino por la doctora en sí. Esa mujer era…_escultural_, a falta de una palabra mejor. Y con lo que se pone…ni para qué imaginar el resto, porque tendría que subirle el rating a sus pensamientos. Giró sobre su espalda, hasta tener a plena vista un techo absolutamente oscurecido

–Insisto en que deberían hacer de esto un deporte olímpico –se sonrió un poco y se talló el cabello– lo mejor será dormir…mañana seguiré atormentándome.

Y cerrando los ojos lentamente…sucumbió al sueño

----------

----------

–¿Qué…? –masticó en un susurro, viendo hacia la nada. 7 de la mañana, y el sonido de un redoblante lo llamaba. Sabía que en alguna parte había escuchado algo similar…hasta que la magnífica voz de Freddie Mercury llenó el aire

_**While the sun hangs in the sky and the desert has sand  
While the waves crash in the sea and meet the land  
While there's a wind and the stars and the rainbow  
Till the mountains crumble into the plain**_

_**Oh yes, we'll keep on trying  
Tread that fine line  
Oh, we'll keep on trying  
Yeah  
Just passing our time**_

Se incorporó, descolocado por semejante melodía sonando a aquella hora impía. Pero la canción siguió impasible su ritmo

_**While we live according to race, colour or creed  
While we rule by blind madness and pure greed  
Our lives dictated by tradition, superstition, false religion  
Through the eons and on and on **_

Oh, yes, we'll keep on trying, yeah  
We'll tread that fine line  
Oh oh we'll keep on trying  
Till the end of time  
Till the end of time

Sintiéndose un poco más animado, avanzó tarareando la melodía. Su letra siempre había sido una cosa fuera de serie, especialmente para él, que necesitaba con cierta frecuencia palabras de apoyo y las encontró en la voz de una persona muerta hacía más de dos lustros. Si…eso era la ironía de la vida en todo su esplendor. Pero sin mediar mucho en ese detalle, cantó a voz en cuello lo que seguía, porque si Freddie Mercury lo dijo, por lo menos algo de cierto ha de tener.

–**_You can be anything you want to be. Just turn yourself into anything you think that you could ever be ¡Be free with your tempo, be free, be free¡Surrender your ego - be free, be free to yourself!_**

Si…se sentía mejor. Como para pelear con una vaca –dijo, entre sonrisas–. Se dirigió hacia la alacena, y encontró con mortal sorpresa que no tenía pertrechos. Y con todo, la situación en ese momento _si _fue de vida o muerte.

–Habrá que salir por comida…–pereceó, mientras se tallaba el cabello despeinado. Tomó las llaves, sus papeles…¿y sus tenis?

No, no estaban sus tenis. Su ropa todavía no tenía el mal hábito de salirse en las noches; o por lo menos no que él lo supiera. Al no encontrarlos, se resignó a unas pantuflas, y se enrumbó hacia el mercado más cercano…a unos cuatro kilómetros de su casa. Con la conducción, se dejó acompañar de clásicos como _Bohemian_ _Rhapsody_. Era el día para escuchar Queen, sin duda. Llegó al susodicho lugar, y bajó cuidadosamente, recordando que no tenía sus estoicos y guerreros zapatos.

–Buenos días…–se acercó al mostrador, donde una señora que bien podría ser su madre atendía–…tiene algo de leche?

–Por supuesto. ¿Entera, semisdescremada, deslactosada, libre de grasa?

–Si…olvidaba que ahora hasta la leche es complicada. Entera está bien, con todo y la grasa.

–¿Algo más?

–Unos huevos, algo de pan y…–su vista de inmediato se estrechó al ver por la ventana justo detrás de la caja

–¿Y…? –la mujer lo miró extrañada.

–Mis _zapatos…_–si acaso alcanzó a decir mientras avanzaba de forma inconsciente–…¿pero cómo?

–¿Sus zapatos?

El chico señaló hacia un tendedero. Allí estaban sus grises y –limpios– tenis

–¡Ah! Eso. Mi hijo los encontró hoy en la madrugada. ¿Son suyos?

–Ahm…si, creo que si

–Pues creo que eligió el peor lugar para andar descalzo…–la mujer le entregó su pedido– son 29.95

–Vaya, comer para vivir está dejando de ser un buen negocio…–contempló la bolsa, que contenía un empaque _tetrapack_ de Parmalat, y de buenas a primeras rió.

–Que tenga buen día –saludó entre risas, saliendo con sus zapatos en la mano– pero qué vergüenza…pensará que soy alguna clase de orate rematado…

Recordó que ya había gente que si lo consideraba un orate rematado.

–Al demonio…–masculló, encendiendo el motor. Echó reversa y giró, poniendo rumbo sin paradas hacia su desayuno. Pasando cerca de la granja donde tuvo el pequeño encontronazo con la vaca, se dio cuenta que aquel animal tenía un ternero pequeño. Se sonrió y siguió su camino, viendo el reloj en su _GPS_: 8:00 AM.

----------

----------

10:45 AM. Y parecía que la furia de los elementos estaba a punto de desatarse sobre el primer ser humano-animal-o-bestia que tuviese la desgracia de pasarse frente a su vehículo. La razón de toda su molestia era un monumental atascadero de vehículos; pero esa no era la única razón por la que estaba tan sulfurado…

–_¡TRAVESAÑOOOO!_ –rugió la radio, ante el épico sufrir de Shaoran– _¡el balón acaba de reventar el último palo que le quedaba a la República Checa!_

–¡MALDITA SEA! –respondió, golpeando frustradamente el volante, volviendo su vista al _GPS_: 10:55. ¡Se suicidaría si no alcanzaba a llegar a tiempo!

Luego de unos minutos de sufrimiento indescriptible, encontró la razón: una señora discutía con otra por un rasguño en la pintura de su BMW. En cualquier otro momento habría justificado tamaña ofensa para la marca, pero este no era _ese _momento

–Por eso es que algunas veces pienso que no deberían sino vender automóviles hasta tercera para cierto tipo de personas…–dijo, tragándose las ganas de gritarle hasta de qué iba a morir a aquella mujer–…como a cierto tipo de mujeres…

Apretó el acelerador y la _Trailblazer_ comenzó su andadura. El velocímetro ya indicaba 95 kilómetros por hora, hasta que la radio colaboró con la estocada final

–_¡Gol de Ghana! _–promulgó la radio– _¡un verdadero golazo!_

–¡CARAJO! –y clavó justo a tiempo los frenos, antes de estamparse contra la barra de contención del parqueadero. Vio el reloj en el _GPS_, y por un momento si tuvo ganas de darse un balazo. 11:10 AM. Bajó, cerró y comenzó a andar despacio la única cuadra que lo separaba del consultorio. Se reprochó el haber corrido como alma que lleva el diablo, para llegar diez minutos tarde…otra vez.

Empezó a caminar, sintiéndose más relajado, aunque sin olvidar que aún le quedaban otros 45 minutos de suplicio. Entró al edificio, se introdujo en el ascensor y se dejó llevar. Al bajarse, se encontró con la misma sala de espera…y la recepcionista sonrió un poco nerviosa

–La doctora siguió con el paciente, al ver que usted no llegaba. Puede usted ponerse cómodo.

–Claro…como no. _Al ver que no llegaba…_ –respondió él, sin energías siquiera para poner el grito en el cielo. Avanzó hasta alcanzar la posición de un ventanal cercano…y retrocedió un poco asustado, con una leve debilidad a la altura de sus rodillas– disculpe…¿en qué piso me dice que estamos?

–Veintitrés –le dijo la recepcionista, algo preocupada en verlo en semejante estado– ¿se encuentra usted bien?

–Si…si, claro –sonrió nerviosamente y se sentó, cerrando los ojos. Ese problema de la acrofobia…

Otra vez.

----------

----------

–Señor Li, buenas tardes. Veo que tiene un serio problema con las once de la mañana.

–Y usted tiene un serio fetiche con eso del siguiente paciente –rebatió a su vez, con un poco de sarcasmo–.

–Bueno, si fuera puntual le cuadraría perfectamente mi fetiche.

–¿Puntualidad? –le miró con escepticismo– ¿con qué se come?

La doctora rió y Shaoran aflojó, yendo por sí solo hacia el sofá romano.

–¿Y cuándo me diseccionan?

–Es hora de hablar un poco más de usted, mi querido señor Li –dijo la doctora, en su fuero interno decidida a sacar algo de ese sujeto así fuera por las malas

–¿Duele? –dijo a su vez, como si no le hubiese escuchado. La mujer arqueó una ceja.

–¿Cuántos años tiene?

–Veintitantos. Deben ser algo así como veinticuatro.

–¿No sabe cuántos años tiene?

–Perdí la cuenta a los diez. Y pocas veces celebro mi cumpleaños

–Vaya…–murmuró, dejándose ir por el bloc de notas– ¿y su familia?

–Un rebaño desconocido para mí. Solo Meiling queda de aquel cúmulo de despropósitos.

–¿Odias tu familia?

–No trate de psicoanalizarme, doctora. Mi caballerosidad toma camino de Roma y toma tiempo en volver –ignorando el hecho de que lo tuteaba.

Se retiró los lentes, y le miró de soslayo.

–No trato de psicoanalizarte. Pero si quiero ayudarte, necesito entender; así que pon de tu parte o _vete._

Eso es lo que llaman una mujer poniendo condiciones.

–Bien, bien…_colaboraré._

–¿Odias tu familia? –reiteró.

–Le pondré esto así. ¿Alguna vez vio _Buscando a Nemo_?

Contrapregunta. Este paciente era más duro de tratar que procurar el corte de una viga de acero con un cuchillo de mantequilla hecho de plástico.

–Claro.

–Pues todo lo que vio en esa cinta es todo lo que mi familia no fue conmigo, empezando porque no conozco a mi padre. Mi madre, Fría y alejada; yo sumido en la crisis existencial más terrible, y ella en su privilegiada atalaya. Supongo que por eso me fui de casa.

De un momento a otro se quedó callado. No contempló el haber revelado semejante parte de su vida, pero no tuvo como contenerse; y ahora se sentía extrañamente _debilitado_. Si seguía este camino, iba a hacer algo macabramente desagradable y eso no le iba a gustar.

–¿Tu madre te tuvo antes de casarse?

–¡Claro que no¡No conozco a mi padre porque…desapareció o algo así!

Scratch. Ahora Sakura era la que rezaba "trágame tierra"

–No importa…igual, difícil llorar sobre la leche derramada.

–Está bien. ¿Qué hay de tus amigos?

–Ellos están bien; se casaron, hicieron su vida. ¡Pero yo hice fortuna!

Ambos se rieron.

–¿Y tu novia, mujer, amante, moza o como sea que denomines a tu compañera sentimental?

–No…no la hay.

Pero hubo algo justo cuando tocó el tema. Un aura hondamente críptica lo rodeó, y sin más, se dejó llevar por el más crudo silencio. Ella lo contempló, y anotó. Su intuición le decía que por ahí iba el patrón que tanto buscaba.

–¿Hace cuánto no tienes?

–Como...dos años. O algo así; perdí la cuenta al primer mes.

–No eres muy bueno llevando cuentas.

–Tengo un solo cerebro; entiéndame.

–¿Y por qué no has procurado conseguir una? Después de todo, me parece que tienes las potencialidades para hacerlo.

Él se reclinó, apoyándose sobre sus codos. Le miró largamente, frunciendo el ceño y tratando de analizarle; luego volvió a su posición original.

–Porque no encuentro a la indicada. Y yo no estoy para que me rompan el corazón.

Ella leyó algo más mientras bajaba la vista perturbada. Su mirada era seria, pero inquisidora. Algo buscaba, pero no era eso lo que la tenía tan nerviosa; sino su particular forma de escrutarla.

–Entiendo. –fue todo lo que pudo decir.

–Tuvieron que pasar veintitrés años de mi vida para que alguien dijera eso.

–¡Entonces tienes veintitrés!

–Casi. Deben ir por los veinticinco.

–Mentiroso…–masculló.

–Claro, ahora soy mentiroso e impuntual. ¿Algo más?

–Con eso está bien, por el momento. Contempló su reloj, que daban las 3:15 PM– bueno…_time is over._

Ella se dirigió hacia su escritorio, en tanto él se incorporaba y trataba de arreglarse la ropa.

–¿Ya me curé? –preguntó de nuevo, ilusamente.

–Ni medianamente. Mañana, una de la tarde. Como que le viene mejor esa hora.

Shaoran se calló el comentario. Ella sonrió.

–Un gusto…–y ella extendió la mano. Él la estrechó con delicadeza.

–Por el contrario, _doc_. El gusto ha sido todo mío.

Una sonrisa recíproca….hasta que Sakura volvió a cortar el silencio, de manera poco ruda.

–Y gratamente constato que no trae calcetines de diferente color. –ante esta aseveración, Shaoran se sonrojó hasta alcanzar el color de una estrella gigante roja

–Usted…¿se dio cuenta de eso?

–Por supuesto. Ahora debo volver al deber; mañana lo espero –y con gentileza lo empujó hasta la puerta. Él salió sin poder hacer mucho por evitarlo.

Volvió su vista al sofá, y se dio cuenta que había un papelito malamente doblado, justo donde se había acostado Shaoran. Con mirada curiosa se acercó y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Luego tendría tiempo para revisarlo.

----------

----------

–Trágame tierra, trágame tierra…–fue rezando él, hasta alcanzar territorio de la camioneta– que…¡vergüenza!

Se dio un par de suaves cabezazos contra la carrocería, mientras abría la portezuela e ingresaba al vehículo. Aceleró con suavidad, y el tráfico del que fue víctima en la tarde ya no lo acució más. Con tranquilidad salió de aquella ciudad, dirigiéndose a su pacífico reducto, con la cabeza revoloteando de aquí para allá, hasta que la omnisciente radio le trajo una melodía que lo puso a pensar. Y en medio de nada, se encontró tarareando la melodía…

–**_I gave you my time, I gave you my whole life, I_** **_gave you my love, every dime…  
They told me it was... a crime_**

**_Do you remember?  
Or did it all go in vain..._**

----------

----------

_Notas: bueno, ya está bien. Ya iba quedando como laaargo…y para qué darles más lata. Ahora bien, mi madre no desperdició su dinero conmigo y cuando menos aprendí a ser educado, así que…¡daré gracias!_

_Ishida_ _Rio: Porque sigue la historia al pie de la letra. Porque me tiene paciencia con las otras historias. Y porque…también escribe bien, no nos digamos mentiras._

_Naguchan: Si…para Naguchan también hay gracias. Si manejas hipótesis, haré todo lo posible para que no se cumplan._

_Kassandra_ _L.K.: si, cambiaste tu pen name. Mala suerte, lo pongo como más me gusta; y si, gracias también por el bien recibido apoyo. A las otras dos chicas…también gracias por el bien recibido apoyo –smiles–._

_A los demás (que leen y NO dejan review): no importa. Sé que existen –aire de autosuficiencia–._

_Es todo. Ahora que me doy cuenta…las tres citadas anteriormente comparten lazos de territorialidad (si…las tres son chilenas). Qué curioso…_

_Un saludo,_

_Lohengrin_ _NightWalker._


	4. IV

**Por la senda de la oscuridad**

**IV**

----------

----------

–¿¡QUÉ? –fue el bramido que perturbó la tranquilidad de aquella prístina mañana

–Lo lamento…la doctora tuvo un compromiso urgente y tuvo que cancelar su agenda del día de hoy…

Aquella chica tragó plomo y miró a su interlocutor, cuya mirada compartía un lúgubre parecido con la mirada del "loco de "el resplandor"", o para no ir más lejos, con la del amable Hannibal Lecter. Por su parte, Shaoran Li estaba a punto de conjurar cada maldición en su bien nutrido léxico, pero haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano cerró la boca y tragó _muy_ hondo.

–Por **UNA** vez en mi vida llego a la hora…¡y me pasa esto!

–Bueno…es la ley de Murphy, ¿no?

Él le dirigió una mirada que parecía decirle _date por cadáver_.

–¿Y será que su dilecta majestad atenderá el día de mañana?

–Por supuesto que si. Las citas se han corrido un día.

–Más vale…–dijo, poco caballerosamente. Y se retiró, con toda la dignidad del caso.

Llegó a su automotor, y al giro de la llave, éste respondió con un rugido que iba bien con su temperamento. Si…había algunas veces que le había jugado muy malas; y por las muy malas había aprendido a domeñarlo…

–¡Te tragaste el carril, vieja! –le disparó a una señora que por azares de la vida había olvidado poner la direccional

Con todo, el celular empezó su danza convulsiva

–¿Diga? –contestó, poniéndose con afanes el _handsfree_

–_¡SHAORAN! _–reconoció al instante el timbre de su prima-editora al otro lado– _¿Cómo va todo?_

–¡Muy mal, terriblemente mal!

–_Lo siento, olvidé decirte que Sakura no podría atenderte…_

Reprimió una maldición muy necesaria.

–Me pude dar cuenta…

–_¡Lo siento, lo siento!_ –casi podía ver a la chica realizando las venias disculpándose– _¿me perdonas?_

–Veremos. –colgando sin más.

Se detuvo en un semáforo, y recapacitó. Sería un día _espantosamente _aburrido.

----------

----------

Y seguía siendo atronadoramente tedioso, porque estaba cayendo bien, bien hondo. Volvió su vista hacia su reloj, que sin miramientos le dijo: 1:00 PM.

–¡Hace dos horas eran las 12:45! –discutió para el sofá. Tenía esa mala costumbre; discutir con quien no podía hacerlo. Sino, pueden preguntarle a la radio, a la televisión, al DVD…

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, se dirigió a una estantería y recogió una caja hecha de madera y terciopelo. Dentro reposaban cincuenta y dos naipes, que fueron barajados a la brevedad. Sacó los comodines…y acomodó sobre la mesa, dejando listo un juego de solitario. Ya por la cuarta sesión, su teléfono comenzó a sonar

–¿Si? –contestó, sin quitar la mirada de un juego que estaba _ad portas_ de cerrarse

–_¡Pero si es el viejo Li!_ –le respondió una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea

–¿Quién…? –volvió a inquirir, empezando a desesperarse por una carta que nunca iba a salir

–_¿Cómo que "quién"? ¡Soy Takashi!_

Se incorporó de un salto

–¡Miserable! ¿¡Cuando llegaste? Y aún mejor…¿qué demonios haces en Canadá?

–_Bueno, casi todos viven aquí. Por cosas de la vida, llegué hace un par de días. ¿Qué dices? ¿Uno por los viejos tiempos?_

–Cuando quieras.

–_Esta noche. 7 PM, y por lo que más quieras, sé puntual._

–Iré contra mi código de honor y llegaré temprano.

–_No olvides el juguetito, ¿si?_

–¿Algo más, papá?

–_Nada más que no se te quede la actitud en casa._

–No la uso desde nuestro glorioso "último concierto"

Risas.

–_Tráela. Será bueno ver si aún tienes ese aire de salvaje metalero._

–Volveré por mis fueros, viejo.

–_Duh. Nos veremos en la casa de un amigo. Quiere un recital de la encarnación de Heitor Villa-Lobos._

–Se llevará una grata sorpresa.

–_Lo mismo digo. Entonces, no lo olvides; eres el único que no se ha dejado ver en más de 9 años_. –y cortó.

Si, Takashi tenía razón. A veces pasa demasiado tiempo, pero las memorias nunca se van.

–Nunca…–concedió, extendiendo una mano hacia el encordado de la guitarra.

----------

----------

–Hace ya frío –susurró Sakura, poniéndose un saco de lana y sentándose en su sillón. La reunión de hoy la había dejado un poco perturbada…sobretodo por aquel sujeto que no hacía sino enviarle señales que captó muy bien, pero que supo disimular. No había que malentender, el sujeto en si no tenía nada del otro mundo…

Pero el precio de la soledad a veces es alto. Lo bastante como para preferir no pagarlo.

No obstante, si había gente que prefería pagarlo. Ayer había tocado una fibra sensible en ese paciente suyo y sus millones de recovecos; una familia disfuncional no era lo más recomendable para una persona que pretende ser estable. No los odia, pero tampoco los aprecia. No parece extrañarlos. No parece _necesitarlos._ De hecho, no parece necesitar mucho. Si recordaba a cabalidad lo que le había dicho Meiling, vivía solo en una casona que estaba empotrada en una montaña, lejos de la ciudad. Allá vivía a sus anchas, pero solo, en una demostración mezclada de temor y rebeldía que –estaba segura– no muchas personas se ponían en opción de tolerar.

–No, no más –se dijo, levantándose y cerrando las luces de su estudio– mañana será un MUY largo día…

Se enrumbó a su habitación, donde se puso más apta para la ocasión. Una blusa blanca, unos jeans…pero pasaban los minutos y no alcanzaba a decidirse por su vestuario, hasta que el citófono comenzó a sonar

–_Le están esperando abajo_ –dijo el portero, muy amable. Ella, en ropa interior y una blusa, no sabía todavía qué ponerse. Se puso la combinación inicial, tomó su bolso y salió a toda velocidad por la puerta.

----------

----------

–Bueno…creía que por lo menos esta vez iba a llegar a la hora. Veo que soñar sigue sin costar nada.

Suspiro general. Luego Takashi vio por la ventana

–No, no es él. Ha de ser alguien más

–¡Buenas! –saludó animadamente un muchacho, sacudiéndose la ropa y abriendo paso– lamento la tardanza…

–No tengas cuidado, Nobuhiro. Sigues siendo el segundo peor a la hora de la puntualidad

–Igual les presento a Sakura, una compañera de la vieja facultad

Un corillo de saludos y presentaciones vino, mientras Sakura hacía una venia de presentación ante aquella inesperada comitiva

–¿Y el viejo Li? –preguntó alguien desde el fondo del refrigerador– ¿no ha llegado?

–¿Perdón? –respondió Takashi– hablamos de Shaoran Li aquí. Por supuesto que no ha llegado.

Sakura empinó el oído, pero no dijo nada. De pronto, se fue la luz

–¡Con un demonio! –golpe seco contra el frigorífico.

–Maldición…y yo diciendo que nada podía ser peor.

–¡Quedé atrapado en el baño! –rugió a su vez otra voz masculina– ¡Que m…!

Afuera, la noche transcurría normalmente. Era un vecindario poco movido, y un susurro poco amigable envolvió la estancia entera.

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Sakura a su compañero, algo recelosa. Pero la respuesta vino por sí sola con una voz que rompió la monotonía de la oscuridad

–Bu.

Un grito femenino sacudió a los presentes, y la luz volvió en ese preciso instante. En el lobby estaba muy orondo Shaoran Li, con el estuche de su guitarra al hombro. Vestía medianamente formal, incluyendo un gabán pesado para el frío

–¿Y esas caras? –preguntó con toda la inocencia del caso.

–¡Sobre él! –gritó la voz que había sido víctima de la nevera– ¡que no se escape!

–¡Una botella de absolut para el que lo traiga vivo! –completó otra persona

La atmósfera del lugar literalmente fue succionada…antes de que una amigable montonera cayera sobre él, como si fueran jugadores de rugby. Sakura si acaso parpadeaba ante tamaño espectáculo. Eran adultos comportándose como meros infantes.

–¡Árbitro! –clamó Shaoran, antes de que la turba enardecida lo silenciara.

–¡Maldito seas, Li!

Risotada general

–¡Li está vivo! –dijo Takashi, levantándolo– y sigues siendo un maldito miserable. Bienvenido de vuelta, amigo. –y sin mediar palabra, le dio un fraternal abrazo.

–Sólo fueron nueve años. Nada más –sonrió, saludando a todos– Datsuo, cómo has crecido: fuerte y sano. Daisuke, igual que siempre. Y Nobuhiro…–asintió, luego sus ojos se deslizaron a la acompañante de su amigo– ¿doctora Kinomoto?

Sakura se rió. Sólo eso y nada más.

–Ahem…señor Li, buenas noches.

–¿Se conocen? –preguntó el aludido amigo de Shaoran, confundido.

–No. –respondió Shaoran

–Si. –respondió Sakura de vuelta. Ambos se miraron de mala manera.

La risotada ahora si fue generalizada.

–Ay, _Shaorancito_…cómo que no has cambiado mucho –dijo Takashi– doctora, perdónelo. Tuvo problemas del aprendizaje

–Y con todo sé tocar mejor que tú…–convino a su vez.

–Golpe bajo…–respondió, llevándoselo hacia la sala de estar

La chica vio como dejaba el estuche de la guitarra y se marchaban. Tras unos minutos, se escuchó un escalofriante grito.

–¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

–¡VIDEOS, VIDEOS! –clamó la multitud.

Todos acudieron en tropel hacia la sala; Un televisor con un DVD, y con lo que se podía ver, era un video hecho por alguien _no _profesional.

–El festival de la escuela –apuntó el sujeto que respondía al nombre de Datsuo, haciendo un gesto miope– y no sólo eso…_nuestro primer_ "concierto"

–Y yo diciendo –masculló Shaoran– ¿por qué guardas ese tipo de cosas?

–Porque algo tengo que mostrarle a mis hijos de su padre cuando tenía su edad –respondió Takashi, sentándose y tomando una botella de _Heineken_– y cuando _yo_ era un salvaje metalero, toqué un par de canciones en un festival de la canción en la escuelita.

–Con un _poltergeist_ a bordo –convino Daisuke, haciendo lo propio con la botella del siempre bien recibido licor.

–¿Un qué? –intervino Sakura

–Ya comenzaron…–negó Shaoran– convinimos no volver a tocar el tema, ni por equivocación

–Un pequeño incidente que tuvimos durante uno de los conciertos –convino Nobuhiro– un _fantasma_.

–Te vas a dar cuenta –intervino Takashi– durante la introducción de una canción…

Sakura puso el gesto de no entender mucho de lo que estaban hablando, por lo que posó su vista sobre el televisor. Allí se mostraba un escenario, y un maestro de ceremonias muy poco convencional. Los estudiantes –adolescentes en su totalidad– aplaudían a una tríada de chicas que no habían cantado nada mal…

Hasta que el sonido de una guitarra, lentamente fue cortando el sonido de los aplausos. Todo el auditorio se sumó a un silencio sepulcral, dedicados enteramente al sonido que aquel instrumento producía…hasta que de aquella falsa oscuridad salió un chico de diecisiete años mal contados; tenía una melena castaña hasta la nuca, y vestido a la vieja usanza de los fanáticos de Metallica en el lejano 80; pero lejos de poner cuidado a esos detalles, el público en general se deleitaba con aquel solo…lento, bizarro, metálico y oscuro en cada arpegio, en cada nota, en cada contrapunto.

Sakura, y todos _excepto _Shaoran veían hacia la pantalla. Ella no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos podían ver…era realmente ese muchachito con aires de salvaje, el que yacía a menos de un sofá de distancia. Pero lo que estaba a punto de ver, le consternó…

Junto a él, parecía danzar una mancha blanca. Para excusar, podría decirse que era un error de edición. Takashi de inmediato detuvo el artefacto.

–Aquí –señaló el manchón en la pantalla– levanten la mano los que sigan creyendo que es un mero tecnicismo.

Votación desierta.

–Eso supuse –sonrió, y reanudó el video. La canción transcurrió con normalidad, donde aquellos cuatro jovencitos encumbraban aquella demostración artística. Pero Shaoran se resistía a ver a la pantalla. No quería ver nada…y sin mediar palabra, se retiró.

–¿Qué le sucede? –preguntó Sakura. Nobuhiro estaba a punto de responder, pero Takashi salió en pos de su compañero, y una voz femenina emergió del aparato televisivo

–_¡Muy bien hecho, Shaoran!_ –la psicóloga se acercó al televisor, y allí pudo constatar como el aludido respondía con una sonrisa _genuina_. Con dientes, con mejillas. Una sonrisa demasiado franca como para ser pasada de lado.

–¿Y esa chica, quién es?

–Ella…una compañera nuestra de la escuela. Hace tiempo no hablamos con ella.

Algo le dijo inmediatamente a Sakura que algo se estaban guardando aquellos bonachones sujetos. Y entretanto, Takashi encontraba a un Shaoran absolutamente…deshecho

–Viejo, lo lamento…

Pero no hubo una respuesta. No una inmediata, en cualquier caso. Sólo un ahogo que pretendía ser un "no pasa nada".

–Aún te afecta bastante…

–Y tú mostrándolo en público…tú mejor que nadie sabe qué tan mal me pone recordar ese tipo de cosas– rezumó, entre lágrimas, y haciéndole la obvia alusión a Sakura.

–Pero ya tienes veintitrés años, viejo. Es hora de desechar esos recuerdos que te agobian…

–¿Tú crees que no he luchado contra ese fantasma, día tras día, noche tras noche, mientras no podía conciliar el sueño porque ni siquiera _offline_ podía dejar de torturarme…?

–Pues…es hora de tomar una forma de lucha mucho más efectiva –sonrió– ¿o crees que no me he fijado cómo miras a esa mujer?

Un parpadeo.

–Date un chance. Capaz y ligas

–Ni loco. Nobu se muere por ella

–¿Te diste cuenta?

–Me di cuenta de cómo _él_ la mira. Habría que ser animal asexuado para no notarlo.

–Bueno, es tu decisión. Pero si me lo preguntas…–se acercó a su oído–…deberías intentarlo. Igual, fea no es. Y tú no eres ciego ni mucho menos.

Silencio.

–Piénsalo. Quizá…resulte algo que te guste, al final.

----------

----------

–_¿Su novia…?_ –pensó, mientras se despedía por pura inercia de los participantes de aquella reunión. Su paciente se había estado comportando un poco más extraño de lo normal. Y ella misma se estaba comportando fuera de lo normal. No sabía como nombrar a la maraña de sensaciones incipientes que la estaban atormentando, pero…

–¿Nos vamos? –Nobuhiro la sacó de sopetón de sus pensamientos– estás como ida…

La mujer si acaso sonrió, subiéndose al asiento del copiloto de aquel _Civic_. Pudo ver por el espejo como Shaoran se introducía en su monstruosa _Trailblazer_ _LTZ extended._

–Buena noche…–saludó de forma ausente, saliendo hacia la carretera. Ellos enfilaron hacia el sentido completamente opuesto. Sakura, a lo largo de su vida había tenido novios. Amores de verano, pero igual hay cosas que no perduran…pero que si lastiman. Una de esas, son los rompimientos. Ella, como mujer, si le ha tocado la parte fea. Llorar, sufrir…resignarse.

Desde entonces, había seleccionado mejor sus parejas; algo natural, si se consideran las circunstancias. Dado el caso, ¿por qué no podía sacarse de encima esa perniciosa sensación que le acuciaba desde que viese a aquella niña? ¿Por qué no quería sacarse de la cabeza ese instante, donde tocaba la guitarra con la paciencia de quien sabe, y con la dulzura de quien la pulsa como si fuera la primera vez?

No quería responderse esa pregunta. Sería romper con un esquema más que afianzado. Sería hacer algo que no hacía hace tiempo…sería rendirse ante aquello que no se nombraba. Suspiró y volvió a la carretera.

–¿Pasa algo?

–Nop…nada. Todo bien. –respondió ella– pensando en el gran día de mañana.

–Entiendo…–fue la única respuesta.

Y muy dentro, Sakura esperó que de verdad…no entendiera nada. Algo que era positivamente muy posible.

----------

----------

_Notas:_

_Huy, horror enorme…un capítulo no muy entretenido, la verdad. Pero, si es de verdades, esto no era lo que proyectaba escribir; sin embargo, bien dicen, la historia toma el hilo que necesita…no el hilo que uno quiere que tome. Discúlpenme la demora, pero ahora no dispongo de todo el tiempo del mundo. _

_¿Saben? Escribir esto me ha puesto algo nostálgico, qué se yo. Igual…escuchar a Rachmaninov para escribir algo más animado no colabora con la causa. Ahora, agradecimientos a…_

_Nagusame: gracias por el review: pero ni por todo el oro de la galaxia te vendo MI idea de los calcetines…(cosa que SI me pasó)_

_Kassie_ _L.K.: si, dear. Tengo el hobby de hablar para mí mismo. A veces no tengo con quién hablar mucho, ¿sabes?. Gracias por el review…y me alegro que te guste la historia._

_Lebel27: ay, señorita…me alegro que le guste. Que lo esté disfrutando. Que lo siga leyendo. Que siga pensando cosas innombrables del género masculino por idolatrar al fútbol. Y yo soy muy humilde…pero aquellos que no dejan review necesitan motivación…–risotada–. Es broma. Lo de "los demás" fue un chistecito momentáneo._

_Los demás: DEBEN dejar review para que sean agradecidos…pero dado el caso, los incluyo en este grupo de personas que no conozco, pero que igual agradezco. ¡Gracias!_

_Un saludo,_

_Lohengrin_ _NightWalker._


	5. V

Por la senda de la oscuridad

V

----------

----------

–_¿Señor Li? _–escuchó una voz infantil que lo llamaba prácticamente desde otro mundo. Pero no tuvo fuerza para responder– ¡Señor LI!

Si acaso tuvo la fuerza suficiente para abrir los ojos y no morir en el intento. Al momento, un ramalazo de debilidad lo acometió y eso fue todo lo que pudo hacer.

–¿Charles? –miró al chico que estaba sentado junto a su cama– ¿qué…?

–Mi mami dijo que algo pasaba, y lo encontramos tirado frente al baño. Mi mami dice que usted está muy enfermo. Y mi mami dice que debe ir al doctor.

–Oh cielos…tu mami dice muchas cosas –sonrió lastimeramente Shaoran– ¿pero cómo tu supo tu mami que yo estaba…mal?

–Mi mami no escuchó su "música diabólica" hoy en la mañana.

Ouch. Olvidaba que la madre de aquel niño era una fundamentalista que creía que todos aquellos adeptos al rock y sus derivados empalarían a sus vecinos, cortarían sus cabezas y beberían su sangre directamente de sus cuerpos recién mutilados cada treinta y uno de octubre.

–Ah…qué considerada –susurró, al verla entrar con un plato en el cual se erigía una columna de vapor que cualquier géiser habría envidiado– le agradezco…

–No tiene por qué, señor Li –convino la señora– pero sin duda tiene usted suerte de estar medianamente vivo…

–No tiene por qué llamarme "señor"…con Shaoran estará bien –le dio una probada a la sopa– hum…ardiente y todo, pero deliciosa al fin y al cabo…

–Debe ir al doctor, Shaoran…usted no se encuentra nada bien

Su gesto entonces tomó un rictus casi cadavérico, pero no objetó aquella afirmación.

–Tuvo fiebre de cuarenta grados. Me parece suficiente como para preocuparse

–Si¿verdad?

–Ahora que recuerdo…su prima dijo que venía en camino…

Palideció al instante.

–¿Bromea?

–Para nada. Debe estar por llegar.

Y como si sus palabras provocaran acontecimientos, Meiling ingresó en la casa, cargando un morral del tamaño de un cañón de partículas y Shaoran supo entonces que no tenía escape alguno.

–¡SHAORAN!

–Aún vivo, para mi martirio –una media sonrisa– tranquila…sigo en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales.

–¡QUE VIVO NI QUE NADA! –respondió, sacando la susodicha maleta y empacando varias de sus pertenencias– ¡NOS VAMOS AL HOSPITAL!

Y ante el niño y su madre –absolutamente estupefactos–, el par de primos comenzaron una batalla campal. El único problema es que Shaoran no contaba con la fuerza suficiente para derrotar a un mondadientes.

–¡DEJA DE QUEJARTE, MALDITA SEA! –rugió Meiling, cargando prácticamente a Shaoran hasta su automóvil

–¡PRIMERO MUERTO, ANTES QUE BAÑADO EN SANGRE! –respondió de vuelta, en un berrinche de proporciones cósmicas– ¡NO QUIERO IR!

Pero era un duelo perdido desde el comienzo. Lo arrojó en el sillón de aquella espaciosa Honda _Pilot_ y con un rechinido de llantas, tomó camino del hospital.

----------

----------

–¿Doctora? –la secretaria irrumpió en el consultorio de una Sakura absolutamente alelada– acabo de recibir una llamada de Meiling Li…

Li. Ese apellido la bateó de regreso a la realidad.

–¿Qué dijo?

–El señor Shaoran Li no puede venir el día de hoy…de hecho, creo que no vendrá por lo que queda de semana.

Ella constató su calendario. Lunes; eso era _muchísimo_ tiempo.

–¿Mencionó la razón?

–Parece que tuvo problemas de salud…está recluido en el memorial

–¿En el memorial? –le miró– entonces la cosa fue de cuidado…

–Así parece, doctora.

–Retírate, Dalila. Gracias por el dato.

Y la secretaria se retiró, sin más. Pero ella se quedó contemplando el calendario. Lunes a lunes. Sin contar ese lunes, eran 7 días; era _demasiado_ tiempo; luego, sin ninguna clase de parsimonia, volvió su vista al papelito que encontrara aquel último día que visitara su calendario, y quería saber la razón por la cual no había leído lo que contenía aquel intento de misiva.

Pero no servía para decirse mentiras, y mucho menos a ella misma. Se _moría_ de las ganas por leerlo de pe a pa. Y las ganas estaban ganando la pulseada desde la noche anterior…

–Centrada, centrada –se dijo a si misma, volviendo a su ordenador– necesito avanzar un poco más hoy…

Y suspirando, volvió a su labor.

----------

----------

–No tengo nada. Quiero irme a casa.

Suspiro. El doctor residente negó y escuetamente, se dirigió a una enfermera, pidiéndole una jeringa llena del tranquilizante más poderoso que pudiese encontrar, sin tener en cuenta que podría sumir al paciente en un coma farmacológico…de forma permanente.

–¡Meiling¡Llévame a casa!

–No, hasta que te sometas a una revisión completa. ¡Y ya deja de comportarte como un crío!

–Ahem…¿Shaoran Li?

La voz femenina cortó la monotonía de aquella reunión.

–Soy la doctora Tomoyo Daidouji –sonrió afablemente, estrechando su mano– a ver…de acuerdo a este reporte, usted tuvo fiebre de cuarenta grados Celsius. ¿Es esto verdad?

–Am…pues¿qué puedo decirle?

–No lo recuerda.

Un minuto de silencio.

–Si, es cierto. No lo recuerdo.

–Le contaré lo siguiente, señor Li. Una fiebre por encima de los treinta y ocho grados Celsius es algo… "normal" en términos clínicos; pero una temperatura de cuarenta grados y que corre el riesgo de aumentar puede provocar daño cerebral irreversible. Estoy segura que usted sabía esto de antemano.

Shaoran tragó plomo, desapareciendo instantáneamente su rabieta mercurial.

–Lo que debemos hacer ahora es un chequeo completo, para ver si la fiebre es un síntoma de algo más serio¿está bien? Por el momento quedará recluido aquí, y lo revisaré a diario; ahora lo que haremos es una tomografía axial, tal vez un electrocardiograma y una prueba de sangre¿estamos de acuerdo?

¿Y quién se niega, después de que le han dicho en palabras doctas que puede morir? El muchacho asintió con el alma en un hilo.

–Perfectamente. Doctor Hiyabashi, proceda al piso de radiología. El paciente está corriendo contra el tiempo.

Acomodaron a Shaoran en la camilla, y se lo llevaron. Meiling suspiró y se acercó a la doctora.

–Gracias Tomoyo.

–No es nada, Mei –sonrió la doctora, acomodándose los lentes– pero realmente ese primo tuyo es más terco que una mula.

Un gesto de asentimiento.

–¿Tenías que decirle todo eso?

–¿Se movió o no se movió? –fue la respuesta de Tomoyo.

Contra la prueba empírica no se puede hacer nada.

–Mejor invítame un café¿si? –la doctora consultó su reloj– pero en otro momento, estoy de turno.

–Cuando tengas algo de tiempo, con placer.

–Te tomo la palabra, Mei –y dicho esto, se escabulló por la puerta.

----------

----------

Cuatro horas después, el carácter de Shaoran no se había aplacado; pero tenía suficiente con enfocarlo hacia el desagradable sabor del medio de contraste para la tomografía; más allá de eso, había pasado todo el día en el hospital, entre pruebas y pruebas. Ahora mismo se sentía completamente debilitado…y cualquiera lo estaría, cuando te sacan un litro de sangre para ver qué es lo que tienes mal.

Ciertamente, si tuviese para escoger un lugar para pensar entre la habitación del hospital, la enorme máquina donde le realizaron la tomografía o el automóvil de Meiling, prefería quedarse en casa. Aunque las palabras de la doctora no es que le trajeran mayor tranquilidad a su ya atribulada mente. ¿qué era esa sensación que no quería dejarlo en paz desde que ese niñato le dijera que lo habían encontrado desmayado?

Miedo.

Sí…era miedo. Estaba asustado. Y no era un chistecito. Pero la sensación tomaba proporciones mayúsculas cuando recordaba que _no_ había nadie hablándole, tomando su mano…o necesariamente, no había nadie acompañándolo. Es triste saber que has pasado al segundo piso, y definitivamente no tienes una persona que te atormenta los días y las noches, desvelándose porque te has roto una uña, o porque tienes algo de gripe. Su mente, convulsa e inquieta, no hacía sino meterle por la fuerza tamañas reflexiones; porque sabía que una cosa llevaría a la otra, e irrevocablemente acabaría pensando en lo que se ha perdido.

Por lo general, tendía a pensar que el ser humano a veces, solo _a veces_, tenía un comportamiento tan miserable que necesitaba recordarse que tenía que avanzar hacia delante, siempre. Estar en la cima de la cadena alimenticia no servía sino para saber que el hombre come de todo; y desgraciadamente, él estaba en esa miserable postura. Siempre había tenido la firme convicción que tendría que salir adelante por si mismo, _si _o _si_. No se dejó espacio para la duda, y siguió avanzando…pero si tuvo momentos –como éste–, donde si pensó demasiado y como que se reprochó sus decisiones. Mal que bien, lo había hecho…

–Pero a lo hecho, pecho –se dijo.

Negó con suavidad en la almohada, y giró hacia la ventana. Ya el sol trasponía las montañas canadienses. Y por supuesto, no olvidaba su pequeño detalle "inspiracional". Eso volvía su ánimo aún más turbio, aún más…

Pero en un instante, la mortecina luz de su habitación se apagó. Arqueó la ceja en un gesto cansino, decidido por supuesto a no remediar la situación; con todo, el ambiente de la habitación se hizo más frío, y Shaoran se sintió particularmente vigilado.

–Am…¿qué pasa? –se miró las manos. Nada. Miró en derredor. Nada. Miró hacia la tele. Nada. No había sino una gran **nada** a su alrededor; un silencio tan incómodo, tan increíble en la mitad de un hospital…

–Buenas tardes –surgió de la nada una voz femenina. Shaoran por poco se traga la dentadura

–Doctora…–respondió el muchacho con la mano sobre su corazón– un poco más y estaría atendiendo un paro cardiorrespiratorio.

–Bueno, tengo los resultados de sus exámenes…–encendió la luz y tomó asiento junto a su cama

–¿Y bien¿Cuánto tiempo me queda de vida?

–Mucho, me temo –sonrió y le miró– usted tiene un serio caso de estrés

–¿Estrés?

–Si, estrés. Dígame algo, Shaoran. ¿Ha estado sometido a mucha presión últimamente?

Guardó silencio.

–Tomaré eso como un si. El estrés no es algo grave…si se sabe manejar. Pero si se agranda, puede que tome un tinte más oscuro¿entiende? Necesita relajarse.

–Relajarme…–un suspiro–…si, entiendo.

–Por hoy dormirá aquí. Le daré de alta mañana en la mañana.

–Gracias, _doc_ –asintió un poco más descansado– por cierto¿puedo pedirle un favor?

–Adelante

–Pues, sucede que…me gustaría escuchar un poco de música. ¿Tendrá algún CD de Apocalyptica a la mano?

–¿Apocalyptica? –le miró con cara de no saber muy bien de qué le hablan. Shaoran suspiró resignado y sonrió.

–No tenga cuidado. Así está bien…–y sin mediar una palabra más, cerró los ojos.

----------

----------

_**¿Qué hay, amigo…**_

…**_al otro lado del silencio?_**

Shaoran abrió los ojos, pero se encontró en un sitio definitivamente distinto al hospital. Era un campo; un trigal, para ser más exactos. Un camino de piedra, unos cuantos árboles…y de fondo, una montaña nublada en su totalidad. Curiosamente, era de sus cuadros preferidos, porque muy similar era el camino que llevaba hacia su casa. El único detalle diferente, era esa cabaña…nunca había reparado en ella.

Avanzó por el camino polvoriento, poniendo dirección hacia la precaria construcción de madera que yacía a unos cuantos metros del camino. Al entrar, se encontró con un lugar pulcramente ordenado: una cama, implementos de una cocina algo rudimentaria…una cama, algunos dibujos, algunas hojas escritas. Nada más. Más al fondo, había…¿un piano de cola?

Era demasiado resaltante para no notar el enorme instrumento en medio de aquel lugar. Contrastaba muchísimo con el entorno, y daba suficiente material como para sembrar unas cuántas dudas. Una de ellas, era el lugar donde se encontraba. Hasta donde sabía, se encontraba en un hospital…

Pero como buen músico, se sentía particularmente atraído hacia los teclados. Como no lo consideró un pecado mortal, se acercó y quiso tocar una nota…pero el piano le contestó con una descarga eléctrica a todo dar.

–Bueno, está bien. Esto ya es lo suficientemente extraño. ¿De dónde carajos un piano me propina un golpe de una cincuentena de voltios?

De cualquier forma, la cabaña se rehusó a dejarlo tocar el piano por más que quiso intentarlo. Eso se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de labor titánica que al parecer no cumpliría a cabalidad…hoy. No obstante, escuchó un leve rumor sobre las tejas: estaba lloviznando sobre aquel lugar. Se asomó por el dintel de la puerta, y pudo comprobar el hecho; pero no era una lluvia tormentosa…era una lluvia que parecía la viva representación del sufrimiento. Donde el cielo gris y plomizo dejaba caer el fruto de sus nubes como si le fuera la vida en ello. Era como una melodía triste, donde con cada minuto que transcurre, se va sintiendo cada vez más hundido con cada recuerdo, con cada palabra, con cada mínimo detalle…

–¿Quién anda ahí? –fue la voz que lo sacó de su perdida ensoñación

–Amm…

–¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó la voz, con prevención– ¿y qué haces en mi casa?

Shaoran se volvió a mirarlo. Era un muchacho de su edad…cuya vestimenta era exclusivamente de color negro; sintió un leve parecido, pero no dijo nada.

–¿Y bien…?

–Me llamo Shaoran. Disculpe la intromisión…–y dicho esto, hizo una pequeña venia– ¿sería muy descarado de mi parte si pregunto su nombre?

La figura de negro negó.

–No, para nada. _Yo_ soy tú. Y _tú_, eres yo.

–¿Qué?

–Es más fácil de lo que parece; te voy a dar una pista: "_nosotros somos, pero al mismo tiempo no somos, la misma figura que se ve desde ambos lados del silencio y reflejadas por las dos caras del espejo…"_

Los ojos ambarinos de Shaoran alcanzaron una dimensión harto más amplia de lo normal.

–Si, Shaoran…–la figura de negro sonrió depredadoramente, mientras unos cuantos mechones de su cabello caían sobre su rostro, enmarcándolo involuntariamente junto a un par de perlas doradas que fulguraban en su rostro–…yo soy tu inspiración.

----------

----------

_Notas¡Y me da por pararlo aquí! Hay que ver hasta qué punto un escritor puede ser tan miserable…pero entiéndanme, me iba quedando del tamaño de un memorial y eso tampoco es saludable para el lector. Ahora, hace poco (hace cuatro noches exactamente) departía con mi adorado progenitor una inocente partida de rummi (continental para aquellos más doctos en la materia) y pues me di a la tarea de resolver la dudita de los comodines que muy amablemente Ishida Rio tuvo la gentileza…que no fue tan así de parte paterna, que me miró como si fuera un bicho raro y me dijo (textualmente): "me extraña esa pregunta, viniendo de un tahúr de talla mayor como tú…". Como podrán imaginar, quedé visiblemente consternado, porque 1. No soy un tahúr de talla mayor, así ame jugar naipes los viernes y sábados y 2. Mi padre me dijo que era un tahúr de talla mayor. En fin…y eso que fue él quien me enseñó a jugar. Ahora, las gracias son para…–redoblante de fondo–:_

_Ishida Rio: No te preocupes, también conozco de la adorable vida universitaria. Igual te agradezco por el review, y tienes un blog bastante simpático._

_Naguchan: pues…me alegro que te guste la historia.¡ Pero le voy a dar un quiebre que a ninguno se le va a olvidar!_

_Kassie L.K: de acuerdo, no fuiste review pero me dijiste en vivo cómo te había parecido. Te alcanza para aprobar...de panzazo._

_Los demás: sé que existen, porque aparte de los reviews, se toma la molestia de medir los hits a cada historia...y resulta que sólo tengo 11 reviews contra trescientos veintitantos hits. ¿A alguien le queda la duda de que existen? Así que ¡Gracias!_

_No ha sido más, people. Un saludo,_

_Lohengrin NightWalker._


	6. VI

**Por la senda de la oscuridad**

**VI**

----------

----------

–Pareces poco complacido por conocerme al fin…–susurró la "inspiración" de Shaoran, mientras le miraba con cierto velo de diversión–...no obstante, pareces shockeado.

–¡No "parezco"! –respondió, negando– ¡ESTOY shockeado!

–¿Por qué? –preguntó con un tinte de inocencia– ¿acaso por ser tu inspiración debería…estar sometido a tus deseos más oscuros?

No hubo respuesta.

–Porque si así pinta la cosa, puedo resolver algunas cosas; desde Cindy Crawford en ropa interior…¡y la imaginación es el límite!– completó, riendo.

–Quiero saber por qué no puedo escribir. ¡Quiero escribir!

La inspiración soltó una carcajada sonora, atronadora en medio de aquel desolado así

–¡No te rías de mi! –espetó Shaoran

–Mira, no es nada personal. Pero tu petición es bien difícil de conceder.

–¿Cómo que difícil?

–Si, mira; la decisión no es exclusivamente mía…de hecho, el noventa por ciento de esa decisión te toca a _ti_.

–¿A mi? –le miró– ¡amo escribir, y _quiero_ escribir!

–Hum…a ver, a ver –el sujeto de negro se acercó, arrastrando la cola de su gabán negro y lo escrutó– lo estás diciendo por conveniencia; pero el deseo no lo veo por ningún lado.

–¿Conveniencia¡Suenas como mi madre!

–Huh…golpe bajo. Bueno, yo tengo uno que otro guardado bajo la manga. Como Arashi.

Shaoran quedó bloqueado en primera.

–¿Lo ves? No juegues conmigo, porque te bateo todas las curvas, _mon_ _ami. _

–Quiero escribir –reiteró Shaoran, mirándole con algo muy similar al rencor brillándole en los ojos– y necesito que me permitas hacerlo…

–¿Eres sordo? Te he dicho que la decisión no depende del todo de mi; es prácticamente _tuya_. Y no es culpa mía que tomes tus propias decisiones, muchachote…en pocas palabras, si tú _no_ escribes, es porque tú no quieres hacerlo. _Asimílalo_.

Una vez más, no hubo respuesta.

–¿Pero qué podría esperar, de una persona que vive con la proselitista idea de que las personas son peores que el brócoli podrido¿O de una persona que no reconoce su propia mente cuando la tiene en frente?

–¿Insinúas que estoy viendo…_mi_ mente?

Un minuto de silencio. El sujeto de negro se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz.

–Dios mío, perdónalo pero no lo reproduzcas…

–Vaya…está bastante lejos de lo que Freud diría.

–¿Y a quién le importa Freud¡Yo vivo aquí!

–Es bastante…¿cómo decirlo de forma poco ofensiva?...

–¿Desolada¿solitaria?

–Si, eso. Desolada.

–Bueno, eso es por cuenta tuya. Aunque como decorador mental, no te veo muy bien.

–¿Y ahora qué más hice?

–Decidir. A tu criterio, siempre la soledad fue el camino para templar el espíritu. ¿Que cómo lo sé¡Como no podría saberlo! Vivo aquí adentro, me manifiesto allí afuera. La guitarra, los libros, Microsoft Word…

–Ya, ya. Entendí el punto.

–No, no lo has entendido. No lo más importante, después de todo.

–¿Y cuál es, señora Baronesa?

–Quiero que te vayas…–comandó con amenaza _su_ inspiración–…aquí no es donde debes estar.

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, aquella figura de negro y largos cabellos dejó escapar un _verdadero _rugido animal. El cielo del escenario se coloreó de negro, y un par de relámpagos estallaron en la lejanía.

–¡No puedes echarme de mi propia mente!

–Si puedo hacerlo…y lo haré –con un cegador destello, una espada de brillante hoja y con inscripciones a todo lo largo se dejó ver entre sus manos y le señaló– **¡LARGO!**

----------

----------

–¿Reacción del paciente?

–Fiebre en aumento; tiene un cuadro de treinta y nueve grados.

–Como se me muera este loco, seguro va a atormentarme por lo que me queda de vida –susurró Tomoyo, acomodando sus lentes, cuando vio un signo de vida cruzando el rostro demacrado y sudoroso de Shaoran– ¡necesito que lo retengan de este lado del túnel, camaradas!

Enfermeras y doctores prestos aplicaron suero y algunos antibióticos. Después de un rato prolongado de lucha, el muchacho abrió los ojos.

–¿Doctora? –le preguntó Shaoran, al verse envuelto en cables de todas clases– ¿qué pasa?

–Ibas quedando inconsciente, y por poco tu prima tenía que ir arreglando tu funeral.

Un minuto de silencio.

–Osea que…¿me estaba muriendo?

–Bueno, tanto como eso no. Pero ibas cayendo en estado de shock –a la mención de la palabra, Shaoran reaccionó instantáneamente, recordando su charla con cierto personaje– menos mal despertaste, porque tienes visitas.

–¿Visitas? –preguntó, bastante extrañado

Tomoyo sonrió y se hizo a un lado. Sakura emergió por el marco de la puerta, y sin saberlo a Shaoran se le disparó el pulso, cosa que la enfermera notó.

–Señor Li, buena noche –le saludó Sakura– me place verlo bastante cómodo –y sonrió sin más, acercando una silla al borde de la cama. Con todo, la enfermera se acercó con la mayor discreción del caso.

–El paciente tiene un incremento del pulso. ¿Será una arritmia cardiaca?

Tomoyo se rió, ante la evidente falta de tacto y de suspicacia de la enfermera, que solo supo sonrojarse y retirarse con el resto del personal.

–¿Qué la trae por este lugar a esta hora impía? –preguntó, tratando de acomodarse lo mejor posible.

–Fui avisada de su enfermedad y no consideré un pecado venir y visitarlo –respondió Sakura, con toda la tranquilidad del caso– aparte, tenía que devolverle algo…

Shaoran le miró con extrañeza, pero sin decir una palabra. Sakura, al ver el silencio de su interlocutor, procedió a sacar de su bolso el susodicho papelito que le atormentara a tal grado.

–Vaya…–el dueño abrió con delicadeza los pliegues para encontrarse con palabras un poco comprometedoras– esto…¿lo dejé en su consultorio?

–Así es. ¿Hace cuánto escribió eso?

–Hará un par de meses. Era una idea para un libro…pero ya ve dónde terminó.

Ambos se rieron.

–Si prosperaba, se podría ganar otro príncipe de Asturias.

–Quizás, pero no podía escribirla. El príncipe tendrá que esperar.

–¿Por qué no podía?

Un instante de silencio.

–Porque no sabía por dónde enfocar la historia –mintió automáticamente.

–Creo entender…–dijo Sakura, cerrando su bolso– ¿sabe? Tengo una duda…

–¿Qué sería?

–¿Cómo empezó a escribir? Es decir…su vida es un total misterio.

Shaoran meditó un instante. Echó un vistazo a su papelito y luego la miró.

–Como cualquier escritor; artículos, ensayos, resúmenes, cuando dejaba volar mi imaginación…

–¿Y qué escribía cuando lo hacía? Es decir…usted no escribía que veía gente muerta¿o sí?

–Me parece que no –concedió él– lo hacía cuando podía crear historias a partir de otras que ya existían, pero podía moldearlas a mi gusto. Es lo que llaman…

–¿Un _fanfic_? –le interrumpió

–Exactamente…–parpadeó Shaoran– ¿cómo lo sabe?

La doctora se incorporó de su sitio.

–También fui joven, vi mucha tele, y muchos finales no me gustaron. ¿Qué puedo decir?

–Ah carajo…–fue lo único que articuló Shaoran, poco menos que anonadado.

–Le pregunto eso, porque se me ocurre que si vuelve a la fuente, pueda recobrar lo que ha perdido.

Un minuto de silencio. Una idea con tanto sentido, que no podía creer que no lo hubiese contemplado antes.

–Probaré. Igual, nada pierdo.

–Qué considerado –sonrió Sakura, yendo hacia la ventana.

Los ojos de Shaoran entonces se pasearon por la figura bien contorneada que encontraba frente a él. Y, por supuesto, no podía olvidar que su vestimenta, pese a no dejar de ser recatada, era un buen abrebocas para cualquiera. Además, se sabía de sobra que era más que proclive a imaginar, por lo que sus pensamientos, poco a poco, dejaron de ser muy castos…

–¿Le pasa algo? Como que se quedó en Marte…

–No…trataba de recordar mi username en la página donde publicaba –respondió, procurando recobrarse de su traspié.

–¿Publicó sus fics?

Asintió.

–Vaya…yo nunca reuní el valor para hacerlo.

–Mal asunto. Quizás hasta habría salido mejor escritora que yo

–Quién sabe…¿y recuerda el username?

–Creo que era _Howling_ _Nightwolf_. Pero lo que le diga es mentira.

–¿_Howling_ _Nightwolf?_ ¿Está seguro?

–Bueno…me parece que si. ¿Por qué?

Un instante de silencio.

–¡Es usted un maldito¡ME PRODUJO UN TRAUMA IRREMEDIABLE!

–¿De qué habla? –dijo, parpadeando, aún con el golpe del grito resonándole en los oídos.

–¡Usted hizo que la protagonista de mi serie favorita hiciera un montón de barbaridades!

Shaoran se detuvo. En algún lugar de su mente, le parecía haber recibido un mail que le decía algo escabrosamente similar.

–¡La loca de los _flamers_! –recordó súbitamente

–¡No estoy loca¡Usted es un hijo de…por haber puesto a Diane a fornicar con otro sujeto diferente de Kent!

–¡Yo no le dije que leyera nada¡Por Dios, supérelo!

–¡Usted va a superarlo!

Shaoran se levantó de la cama, al tiempo que Sakura caía sobre la misma cual fiera sobre su presa.

–¿Pero qué le está pasando? –inquirió Shaoran, absolutamente consternado por el diametral cambio de actitud

Eso fue lo último que pudo pronunciar, antes de que Sakura realizara un movimiento al estilo de los marines, dejando a Shaoran como a ese sujeto de la NFL que le habían doblado la pierna como si fuese un lápiz dentro de un sacapuntas.

–¡Ahora si, se va a enterar!

Pero no hubo respuesta. Es que materialmente no tenía de donde decir algo. Estaba su espalda justo contra la cama, y Sakura estaba sobre él, de la mejor manera que podía retenerlo: las dos piernas sobre su cintura, y sus manos sobre el pecho; la muchacha, inconsciente de lo embarazoso de la situación, no dijo nada. Se quedó allí, nada más; por segundos que se hicieron una verdadera eternidad.

Pero, como todo lo que sube tiene que bajar, Sakura se percató de la posición en la que se encontraba. Se percató de quién era el que se encontraba poco decorosamente entre sus piernas; y se percató que era el peor día para llevar minifalda.

–¡Shao…!

Con tan mala suerte, que Meiling en _ese _preciso instante le dio por entrar. Sin golpear.

----------

----------

–Sprite. Las cosas como son –susurró Tomoyo, cayéndose de la risa.

Y Tomoyo no hacía sino reírse del pobre Shaoran, que había quedado en un verdadero semicoma. Meiling, por su cuenta, no podía creer que no se hubiese aguantado las ganas su primo, que era tan ecuánime como el famoso pensador que aparecía en los textos de filosofía.

–¿Por esto estabas enfermo¿Falta de sexo? –preguntó su prima, más por confirmar que por cualquier otra cosa.

–¡Claro que no! –respondió, regresando a la realidad como si fuese un meteorito

–¿Y te veo con Sakura en pleno…? –rebatió a su vez– ¿qué tienes que decir a eso?

–Que debes golpear antes de entrar a cualquier parte.

–¡No me imaginé que estarías realizando una de tus fantasías precisamente aquí!

Tomoyo se rió nada más. Y Sakura…oh, pobrecita. Víctima de su milenario instinto de venganza, había pasado de las mayores vergüenzas en su corta vida.

–En realidad…–intentó intervenir la psicóloga

–Sakura…sé que poco tienes que ver con esto.

–¡QUÉ! –rugió Shaoran, absolutamente anonadado– ¡fue ELLA la que quiso asesinarme!

–Pero Meiling…–un nuevo intento de parte de Sakura

–¡Pero nada! Veo que mi primo está comportándose como un verdadero desgraciado –dijo, empleando muy poco del tono energúmeno que solía emplear, aunque a metros se veía que hacía esfuerzos cuasidivinos para contenerse– ¡discúlpate, Shaoran!

–¡Nadie le dijo que leyera ese fanfic¡NO me voy a disculpar!

Meiling contuvo una maldición. Shaoran se recostó, y Tomoyo por fin pudo controlarse.

–Mejor me retiro –dijo Sakura, en un hilo de voz. Estaba tan apenada como le era posible

–Te llamaré en un rato –dijo Meiling– no te preocupes.

Sin decir más, salió de la habitación. Entonces Shaoran retomó la palabra.

–¿Tienen eutanasia en este hospital?

–Cierra la boca –conminó Meiling– ya ha sido suficiente por hoy.

–Para ti, quizás.

–¿Cuándo sales?

–Nunca, para tu desgracia –respondió

–Mañana –completó Tomoyo– y recuerde lo que le dije…

–Espero se haya dado cuenta lo fácil que es.

Meiling no dijo nada. La doctora asintió y Shaoran cerró los ojos.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo…–concedió Meiling– mañana vengo por ti. No se te ocurra irte solo.

No hubo respuesta. Ambas mujeres salieron de la habitación

–En verdad ese muchacho tiene un carácter complejo. Se nota que son familiares

–¿De qué hablas?

–Tú también te traes uno bien pesado.

Un minuto.

–¿Crees que me excedí?

–Creo que tu primito está ya bastante grandecito, Mei. Fue gracioso y todo, pero algún día no se aguantará y morderá la rienda que le tienes tendida.

–Tomaré eso como un "si, te excediste en forma, Meiling".

–Sprite. Las cosas como son. ¿Sales ya?

–¿No tienes turno?

–Salí de él hace quince minutos. Anda ya…me muero por dormir unas cuantas horas.

----------

----------

Sakura terminó de ponerse un top, y fue a contestar el teléfono, que repiqueteaba sin piedad.

–¿Diga?

–_Hola Sakura¿cómo estás?_

Ouch. Nobuhiro.

–Bien…–dudó un poco– ¿y tú?

–_Cargadísimo de trabajo. Hace tiempo no hablamos…_

–Si…me he dado cuenta.

–_¿Te parece bien si salimos mañana en la noche?_

–Pues…si. No tengo nada más que hacer

–_Mañana a las 6, en Hägen Dasz. ¿Qué tal?_

–Muy bien.

–_Vale…entonces, que tengas buena noche. Un beso._

Y cortó.

–¿Pero qué demonios estoy haciendo? –se recriminó– le estoy dando alas y ese pobre hombre se va a estrellar de lo más feo…

Pero eso no era lo peor de todo. Era _su _amigo lo peor de todo, por razones más que obvias.

–Nah…–se dijo, contradiciéndose. Por supuesto que él era lo peor de todo. Tenía algo, _no se qué, no se dónde_, pero la traía absolutamente atontada. No podía ser un ataque hormonal…la cosa era como más seria que eso.

Un gusto animal. Un gusto _casi_ sexual. Pero que iba más allá de eso; era todo un _crush_.

Y, para peor, se encontró muy conforme con la idea.

–No puedo creerlo…–masculló, recordando que él era el autor de aquel _fic_ que le trajera tantos dolores de cabeza– por eso este mundo es un pañuelo…

¿Y ahora qué haría¿Dejarlo pasar así no más?

No…haría caso del dicho que dice "si la vida te da limones, haz limonada".

----------

----------

–¿Se…fue?

–Hace como una hora, más o menos.

Meiling se calló un improperio más. Fue lo _primero_ que le dijo, y fue lo primero que hizo. Se largó solo. Se apartó de la recepción y marcó a su celular, que la envió de inmediato a correo de voz. Ese primo suyo realmente…realmente…

–¡Me saca de quicio! –concluyó. La enfermera la miró como un bicho raro.

Entre tanto, Shaoran iba en un autobús que había abandonado ya el casco urbano. Se sentía mucho más cómodo yendo hacia su casa solo, en vez de estar soportando las tundas de Meiling. A cambio, iba a una silla de distancia de un hombre que hedía a cigarros y alcohol; dos sillas más adelante, una niña lloraba a voz en cuello, reclamándole a su madre su crueldad por no comprarle ese rico algodón de azúcar; y el conductor…iba escuchando música. No su favorita, de hecho…

–**_¡Pero sigo siendo el reeeeeey…!_** –cantó la radio, casi estallando por los bajos. Shaoran estrelló la frente contra el cristal. Luego…un olor pútrido le hizo levantarse. El borracho se había vomitado.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

–Suficiente…–huyó de su lugar, y se bajó en una carretera en medio de la nada. En vista de que no podía hacer nada más, comenzó a caminar, con su chaqueta como parasol improvisado, porque el mediodía tenía un sol radiante…hasta que encontró tierra conocida. Una granja…

**PLOF**

Una señal de tránsito. "Transite con cuidado"

–Ya, ya…–se levantó, sacudiéndose. Dobló a la derecha por la senda, y comenzó a subir la pendiente. Duró exactamente media hora…y ya llegando a su casa, llegó resollando– joder…como que nece…sito algo de entrena…miento físico…

Boqueando, logró entrar a su casa. Mucha correspondencia, poca de importancia. Excepto esa carta del sobre raro. Se acercó a un pequeño estante, sacó un pequeño puñal y abrió el sobre.

–Estimado Shaoran…

Leyó de corrido la carta, no una vez, ni dos. Las suficientes hasta que pudo creérselo del todo.

…_Nos veremos en Vancouver. Te quiere…_

–Tu madre…–concluyó, bajando la esquela, absolutamente aterrado. Al fin le había echado el guante.

_

* * *

__Notas del autor: auch…–procurando no hacer demasiado esfuerzo–…espero disculpen la tardanza. Y espero que el capítulo no haya quedado muy muy mal…pero como comprenderán, hace poco tuve un muy poco grato accidente –donde los fármacos y el olor a…hospital no ayudan a inspirarte–, y aparte de todo regresaron las obligaciones académicas, así que de verdad espero que sepan disculpar el retraso. Y los posteriores. –ingenuamente esperanzado–._

_Ahora, las gracias son para:_

_Kassie_ _L.K.: me pareció poner que "cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia". Por lo demás, me alegra que te haya gustado la aparición de Tomoyo…aunque haya sido para decirle que "te vas a morir si no haces caso"._

_Naguchan: en fin…–debajo de ella– me alegro que el fic te haya gustado, y que te siga gustando tanto como hasta ahora._

_Lebel27: Mil gracias por el review; también espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado…y si no…me sentiría bastante desgraciado :( –cosa que incluye a los reviewers anteriores–._

_Ishida_ _Rio: a ver…es un review difícil de encontrarle la vuelta, pero aquí vamos: me alegra volver a leer –como mucho tiempo después– tus reviews; y espero que tus situaciones poco gratas hayan sido superadas bien. Por lo demás, espero que haya quedado del agrado del público._

_Los demás: les ayudaré con su problema de timidez…y les agradezco que lean, aunque quizá nunca sepa de quién se trate. Disculpen la falta de entusiasmo, pero la férula no colabora con la causa. _

_No es más, por hoy._

_Lohengrin_ _NightWalker._


	7. VII

**Por la senda de la oscuridad**

**VII**

**-------------**

**-------------**

…_Por eso el pasado no se va nunca. Es como el perpetuo persecutor, el perpetuo juez, el perpetuo verdugo…_

Y suspiró.

Eran dos líneas y un cuarto. Era lo **PRIMERO** que podía escribir en medio de un mes de tormento indescriptible. Y lo primero decente, encima.

–Que me pongan el himno nacional…–se levantó de su silla, estirándose un poco y oteando hacia la negrura de la montaña y de la noche. Volvió a la carta de su madre, y la repasó solo hasta la mitad. Sentía un misterioso nudo en la garganta cada vez que la leía.

Siempre consideró que la nostalgia es el peor enemigo de un ser humano que pretende ser medianamente ecuánime, estable y que no tenga una cabeza disfuncional. Por supuesto, ese no era el cuadro de su descripción: no era ecuánime, era tan estable como el Vesubio en sus buenos tiempos, y su cabeza…pues, para decirlo de alguna forma, hacía lo que le venía en gana. Para la muestra, un botón: su rebelde inspiración.

Pero su madre…era un caso aparte.

No le había jurado odio eterno, pero estaba más que convencido que no volvería a verla hasta que alguno de los dos estuviese _six_ _feet under. _Ahora, trece años después, apareció. Y con ella, las memorias de una familia que dejó anclada en su China natal, junto con las peleas diarias, los eufemismos de sus hermanas y la paciencia de su mayordomo. Recordó entonces una frase que él mismo se había acuñado, en un momento de lucidez total.

–Si la vida no colabora…es porque no va a colaborar. Amen.

Recordó el día en que se fue de su casa para no volver. Una pelea donde su madre quiso poner condiciones, y él, potro indomable, prefirió largarse del redondel antes que someterse. Locuras de juventud…

Pero ahora su madre quería verlo; y no sabía si era por que ya no pensaba con la cabeza equivocada, pero percibía un dejo de sinceridad en su progenitora. Su _intuición_ le decía que, por primera vez en más de una década, podría sentarse con su madre, tomarse un café, quizás echar un par de chanzas y ponerse al día en noticias.

Pensó un momento.

Okay…quizás no echaran algunas chanzas, pero por lo menos podrían hablarse como un par de adultos civilizados. Sin procurar liquidarse empleando armamento poco convencional como los cubiertos de la mesa, o un plato convenientemente arrojado. Bostezó un poco, y se resignó a no romper su plusmarca de una línea y un cuarto, recientemente instaurada. Apagó su ordenador y salió, tallándose el cabello, pensando en…

Un minuto. ¿Quién apagó la luz en el estudio?

Se volvió. El estudio permanecía sumergido en su inerme oscuridad; y un aprensivo sentimiento lo sobrecogió inmediatamente. Maldijo en su fuero interno el ver con tanto ahínco las _historias de ultratumba_ que daban los jueves en Discovery Channel. Apostaba los pantalones a que algo había ahí. Algo _malo_ había dentro de ese cuarto.

Respiró profundamente, y regresó al marco de la puerta del estudio. Dentro, todo permanecía igual de oscuro; encendió la luz…y el bombillo trajo algo de iluminación a todo el cuarto. Nada que lamentar.

Hasta que el pocillo que tenía su bendito café empezó a moverse _solo_…y Shaoran, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, trastabilló hasta caer sobre su traste. Sentado y espantado.

–Que mi…erda…–dijo para la posteridad. Luego se paró…y se largó de allí a su habitación, urgido como nunca de algo de compañía.

En medio de sus temblorosos desvaríos, deseó con toda su alma estar con alguien en esa enorme casa, en esa enorme cama; alguien que pudiese ponerle un poquito de tranquilidad a su atribulada vida…y, por demás, que le dijera que no había fantasmas en su casa. Y con todo, se le ocurrió que Sakura sería una persona ideal para ese puesto vacante.

**-------------**

**-------------**

Vancouver. 18:45.

–¿Crees que vaya a venir? –preguntó Feimei, mirándose las uñas– ¿y si se perdió la carta?

Las cuatro hermanas exhalaron un suspiro. Habían tramado esa reunión…para que se cayera de semejante forma. Su hermanito pequeño, mundialmente famoso; sabían las implicaciones que tenía el que se encontraran, pero no había otra forma. Los dos eran demasiado orgullosos, y Shaoran cargaba con el temperamento de cientos de generaciones Li.

–Es como papá. Hacía temblar al universo con uno de sus arranques. –murmuró Shiefa. Fanren sólo miraba discretamente a su progenitora, sumergida en el más profundo de los silencios.

–Morirá de un paro cardiaco si sigue por ese camino –convino Fuutie, tallándose el cabello y mirando distraídamente su reloj Bulgari– es algo tarde ya…

De repente, todo el lugar exhaló a una sola vez. Ellas se volvieron, para ver como un muchacho alto y corpulento entraba, entregándole su abrigo al mesero que amablemente le indicaba el camino. Las cuatro mujeres sintieron que la sangre les huía del rostro.

Era Shaoran. Hecho y derecho.

Por su parte, el chico ni bien entró sabía dónde estaban sentadas. Cuatro mujeres inquietas y una quinta tan pasiva como las hojas al viento. Era lo que podía recordar de su madre, cuando no estuvo…bueno, para qué mencionarlo.

Se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de la mesa. Ni bien hizo esto, Ieran Li movió su rostro hasta donde su hijo se hallaba de pie.

–¿Quieres tomar asiento?

Shaoran se sentó. Sólo eso y nada más.

–Hola mamá. Fanren, Fuutie, Feimei, Shiefa…hola para ustedes también.

Pero no hubo una respuesta de sus hermanas. Sólo su madre contestó.

–Trece años y aún no saludan…–susurró.

–Ha pasado mucho tiempo, hijo. No puedes esperar que todo sea así como así.

Auch. 1-0, ganando mamá.

–De acuerdo. No es que precisamente esperara volver a ver…nos. Juntos.

–Por favor, Shaoran. Sé que no nos comportamos bien contigo, pero ya ha pasado suficiente tiempo… –declaró Feimei

–Si, lo sé…yo aún sigo en mi racha.

–¿Racha? –preguntó su madre, levantando la mirada desde su copa de agua hasta su hijo, que le miraba igualmente.

Un gesto de asentimiento de parte de su interlocutor.

–No me gustaría pensar que no tienes ninguna clase de poder sobre tu vida…–murmuró Ieran, dándole un sorbo a su copa.

Ay, ay, ay. 2-0, gana mamá, pero la bestia se revuelve en los cavernosos adentros de Shaoran.

–¿Qué insinúas? –fue la única respuesta de Shaoran, haciendo un esfuerzo-pletórico-cuasidivino para contenerse.

La madre de Shaoran dejó la copa, se limpió los labios y le miró fijamente. Al mejor estilo Li. Las otras cuatro mujeres se convirtieron en espectadoras de lujo de un duelo que se asemejaba a esos espectaculares partidos entre Pete Sampras y Andre Agassi.

–¿Alguna vez leíste Edipo Rey?

–Como cincuenta veces.

–Muy bien. ¿Qué recuerdas de la historia?

–Le profetizan al rey Layo que sería asesinado por su hijo, y que se quedaría con Yocasta, su esposa. Sófocles en serio era muy imaginativo.

–¿Recuerdas la parte cuando Yocasta tiene a Edipo?

–Layo envía a uno de sus sirvientes a liquidarlo.

–¿Y lo liquidaron?

–No. El sirviente no quiso hacerlo.

–Exactamente. El sirviente _decidió_ no hacerlo –dijo, haciendo todo el énfasis en la palabra–. La vida es así, Shaoran; tú decides qué hacer, qué no hacer, cuándo hacerlo y por qué hacerlo. Las rachas no existen, sencillamente le pones otras palabras a no poder controlar tu vida. Ten eso en cuenta.

El muchacho quedó mudo de sorpresa. O quizá de miedo. Tal vez de tristeza. En todo caso, no dijo nada, porque muy dentro sabía que su madre tenía razón. ¡Si hasta su inspiración había tenido el descaro de decírselo!

–Hay algo que debemos decirte…–convino entonces Feimei, ante el silencio sepulcral de la mesa entera.

Algo puso en alerta amarilla a Shaoran. Algo no le estaba gustando.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Shaoran…Wei murió la semana pasada.

El mundo, con un derrape salvajísimo, se detuvo.

Shaoran respiró profundo y le miró, queriendo decirle algunas palabras, pero no fue capaz. Su mente se resistía a creer semejante noticia, siendo como era él lo más cercano a una figura paterna que pudo tener en su infancia. La persona que se encargó de cuidarlo en sus días más aciagos...

–¡Shaoran! –le llamó Fanren– ¡SHAORAN!

Sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se incorporó y les dio la espalda. Salió del restaurante y llegó hasta su camioneta. Por el cielo, se veía el arribo de oscurísimas nubes de lluvia. Y la primera lágrima corrió rebelde por su mejilla hasta perderse en su mentón. Subió con paso dubitativo, y se sentó en la silla del conductor. Apoyó la frente contra el volante…y lloró, tan amargamente como pudo. Lloró su dolor, sus recuerdos, su vida entera de ser necesario, pero ahora todo le dolía; de un momento a otro cada cosa tenía una espina que se incrustaba una y otra y otra vez en su corazón.

Con un movimiento autómata, extendió la mano hasta el encendido. Giró la llave, y salió, despacio. Avanzaba al ritmo de sus recuerdos. El día que Wei lo ayudó, cuando le entrenaba, cuando le aconsejaba…

Y él, oh imbécil de imbéciles, no fue capaz de estar con él en las postrimerías de su vida. Con el último semáforo se quedó su tranquilidad, porque ni bien salió a carretera, comenzó a acelerar, presumiblemente tratando de huir de los recuerdos que hasta hace un par de cuadras le acompañaban. Con él, llegaba el vendaval, haciendo de la visibilidad un lujo con el que no estaba contando. Entre las lágrimas represadas y las gotas de lluvia contra el panorámico, el solo hecho de no estampillarse contra un árbol constituía un milagro.

Sin embargo, la _Trailblazer_ iba en tercera. Tres mil revoluciones, 100 kilómetros por hora. Shaoran estaba caminando por la cornisa.

Y, para peor, la cornisa estaba bien mojada.

Pero hoy no era día para chistecitos. Se orilló, justo donde siempre lo hacía. Sin pensar siquiera en el momento y la circunstancia, donde la lluvia caía a raudales. Era como si las fuentes del cielo se hubiesen abierto, en un clarísimo signo de piedad para acompañarlo en su duelo.

Se bajó, y cerró la portezuela. Su ropa, carísima, estaba convirtiéndose en el asemejo de un pollo mojado.

Y embarrado, para peor, porque comenzó a avanzar hacia la arboleda. Ese lugar que era una especie de templo del silencio para él. El reducto prohibido, donde se sentaba y podía hablar con su soledad, su propio silencio. Era por este tipo de cosas que se decía que estaba medio demente.

Pero –una vez más– eso no importaba. Su dolor era TAN grande…tan grande…

Llegó a los pies de un enorme ciprés. De por lo menos cien años de antigüedad, y por sus ramas nudosas, se escurrían gotas de agua helada; el viento arreciaba feroz con cada hora. Sus rodillas cedieron al peso de su cuerpo, y se abrazó al tronco del árbol, llorando a grito herido. Como si el cuerpo de aquel vegetal fuese un asidero, el _único_ con el que podía contar en ese momento. Donde revelaba el pesar de sus días, el tormento de sus noches…

Luego de sufrir como mil eternidades, decidió regresar. A paso lento, como si estuviese cansado de vivir.

Arribó al seno de la _trailblazer_, y se percató de que estaba hecho una sopa. Luego entonces, debería ir a casa a ponerse algo de ropa seca, tomarse algo caliente…y realizar una visita. Alguien con quien podía hablar.

**-------------**

**-------------**

–Carajo¿dónde demonios estoy? –masculló Sakura, desesperada por no saberse ubicar, y de paso caer en el mismo recoveco por enésima vez. Era una vía rural que no había visto jamás en su vida, y aparte de una granja y un clima que se antojaba espantoso, no tenía nada.

Excepto un hambre espantosa. Y un cúmulo de pensamientos aún por drenar; claro, era culpa de ese paciente suyo bueno para nada por el que estaba metida en semejante embrollo. El malhadado escritor de ese fanfic, por allá en los albores de su vida adulta; menos mal lo había superado, que si no, lo asesina ahí mismo como mínimo.

De pronto, un amedrentador trueno resonó en las alturas. Y ella si que maldijo en tiempo récord. Se introdujo en su auto, e intentó giró la llave del encendido, ni una, ni dos…fueron cuatro veces; en ninguna la llave giró.

Esto era una burla de la peor clase. Su auto, en cinco años, jamás le había clavado el puñal como estaba haciéndolo, sumándolo al vendaval que se venía…resultaba en una muy mala tarde. Se encerró en su vehículo, y el primer goterón se estrelló contra el panorámico. Consultó con su celular, pero no tenía señal; eso podía significar que estaba en medio de la nada…

–¡Su puta madre! –rugió ella al tablero de su vehículo, como si de verdad se ofendiese con su comentario– ¡tenías que dejarme aquí tirada!

Pero pudo observar el contador permanente en el tablero. Ciertamente, tenía más de veinte mil kilómetros, y como que se le había olvidado hacer el mantenimiento de los quince mil. Junto a sus lamentos, llegaron las nubes de lluvia, oscureciendo el ya gris panorama y dejando caer su fruto, convirtiendo las calles fangosas en algo prácticamente imposible de transitar para su _Accord_ de tracción delantera.

Y así como la vida batea todas las curvas, por una curva se asomaron las luces a medias de uno de esos monstruos 4x4 que tienen tanques de cuatro litros y esas barbaridades. Ella reconoció el diseño de las farolas, el sonido del motor…¡y volvió a maldecir, para variar! Era una _Trailblazer_ que se le hacía muy familiar.

Era la que menos quería encontrarse.

–Oiga, la del bonito Honda –le habló el piloto con una voz que se le hizo macabramente familiar– ¿tiene algún problema?

"Algún" no era precisamente la palabra que estaba buscando.

–Sí; mi vehículo no enciende, mi celular no tiene señal, y la tarde acaba de convertirse en algo MUY malo.

–Vaya…–dijo Shaoran, realmente no muy interesado en el devenir de la vida de…¿su psicóloga?– ¿qué rayos hace usted aquí?

–¡Me gustaría saberlo también!

–¿Fue víctima de alguna especie de abducción alienígena?

–¡Que no!

–Bueno, pero no vaya a asesinarme…¿quisiera abrir la tapa del motor?

Ella accedió. Mientras él descendía de su automotor, y examinaba sombrilla en mano, el estado de aquel motor.

–¿Tiene algo raro?

–La verdad…no tengo idea.

–¿Y para qué quería revisar el motor?

–Quién sabe. De pronto su adorable piecito se fue demasiado hondo. El caso…es que no puede quedarse aquí. ¿O quiere quedarse aquí? Dicen que espantan por estos lugares.

–Déjese de joder –reviró ella, con un tono de evidente aprensión.

–Oiga, cumplo con mi buena acción del día –completó él, retirándose hacia su vehículo.

–¡No se atreva a dejarme aquí sola! –convino, corriendo hacia el asiento del copiloto de la camioneta

–Iba por la cadena. Nos llevaremos a su vehículo por las malas.

Sakura parpadeó, pero no se atrevió a interferir en su labor. Él sacó de la parte trasera una cadena con un gancho en cada extremo. Puso una en la defensa de su auto, y puso la otra en el lugar designado en la defensa delantera del Honda. Con algo de suerte, no saldría volando.

Ambos subieron, y aceleró un poco; sin embargo, el barro hacía más complicado el avance de ambos vehículos.

–No saldremos –sentenció ella.

–El pesimista aquí soy yo –dijo él, pulsando un botón que decía 4H– mejor nos vamos…antes de que quiera matarme.

La doble tracción cumplió con su cometido. Ambos avanzaban con mucha facilidad por los caminos inclinados y empantanados. Y en medio del silencio que se había hecho entre los dos, pudo notar que traía ropa húmeda.

–Parece que lo agarró el chubasco fuera de lugar.

–Sí…lo mismo creo yo.

–Y…¿a dónde vamos?

–A mi casa. ¿Dónde más?

Ella sintió un escalofrío. ¿Acaso había oído _su casa_?

–Pero no es necesario…

–A esta hora, y con este clima, sin contar con su vehículo inutilizado…y yo, la verdad, poco y nada quiero conducir hasta la ciudad. Así que…lo siento. Si no le gusta, puede dormir en su auto…

Sí…realmente iba a ser una larga, larga noche.

* * *

_Nota del autor Con edit a bordo: Lo siento, niños y niñas. Pero este capítulo había quedado demasiado flojo, sin mencionar que mi conciencia no me dejaba en paz. Y, digamos las cosas como son, había quedado si no mal, por lo menos muy mal. Afortunadamente se han inventado genialidades como el borrador…y estoy aquí para corregir mi atroz equivocación. _

_Ahora, agradecimientos a...–redoblantes de fondo–:_

_Kassie_ _L.K.: ha pasado mucho tiempo¿no? Un columnista de esta redacción apuesta los pantalones a que no recuerdas que era eso que tenías que decirme hace dos meses. Y, claro, gracias por el review._

_Naguchan: bueno, tuvo la decencia de decirme que el capítulo anterior estaba bien. Lo que ayudó a preservar mi salud mental…un poco más de tiempo._

_Ishida_ _Rio: Así como los artículos de análisis de la NFL, muchas cosas deberían ser premiadas y por supuesto, son pasadas por la galleta. Y gracias por el review :)Edit: gracias por hacerme caer en cuenta del capítulo mal cerrado. Tuve una duda existencial de aproximadamente cuatro días. _

_Miikan: Gracias por el review. Y claro, la idea es acabar con los clichés (el que no se aburra, es que realmente las trae de acero…díganme si no)._

_Chermagux: bueno, luego de bañarme en halagos, debo agradecerle por el review. Haré lo posible por terminar todo lo que traigo pendiente. _

_Los demás: y los demás, y los demás, y los demás…¿qué vamos a hacer con los demás?_

_Se finni. Hasta el próximo capítulo._

_Lohengrin_ _NightWalker._


	8. VIII

**Por la senda de la oscuridad**

**VIII**

---------

---------

Sakura parpadeó, aterrada. Era una casa gigantesca. No es que no haya visto casas grandes…pero esto era el colmo. ¡Y vivía solo! La chica examinó su sala, donde había una agradable mezcla de decoración occidental y algo de Feng Shui. Libros y dragones convergían en esta –enorme– sala.

–Vaya…–dijo ella, dejando su bolso de lado–…lindo lugar.

–No mucho –respondió él, subiendo hacia sus aposentos– no he limpiado esa sala en un mes. Aquellos inconvenientes de vivir solo…

La mujer negó un poco y se dedicó a mirar los grandes títulos que había. Desde Apostol hasta Goethe, había por lo menos un tomo. Definitivamente era un hombre con gustos muy disímiles. Quizá por eso le atraía tanto; porque era frialdad y pasión al mismo tiempo. Podía saberlo, por cómo habla y por cómo escribe.

–Doctora…¿aún vive? –parpadeó ante el delicado llamado de su paciente– tenga algo de ropa; cámbiese, porque conmigo enfermo es suficiente…y usted tiene una agenda muy apretada que cumplir.

–Una que no ha cumplido muy a cabalidad, Shaoran.

–Digamos que no tenía programado visitar el hospital sino hasta mi primer examen de próstata, para el cual me hacen falta más o menos veinte años.

La chica sólo le miró, y Shaoran se sintió particularmente desubicado.

–¿Qué sucede?

–No esperará que me cambie aquí…¿o sí?

Lo meditó un momento. E incluso estuvo a punto de darle una respuesta mordaz…MUY mordaz. Pero se mordió los labios y le indicó que la siguiera hasta una habitación en la segunda planta.

–Espero no le disguste. Y no se preocupe por los mirones…los pajaritos no tienen fetiches respecto a ver mujeres en ropa interior. Prefieren guardarse del vendaval que está cayendo.

–¿Acaso usted sí?

–¿No viene en eso de ser hombre?

A Sakura le gustaba el jueguito y sonrió. Pero Shaoran aún se notaba sin esa chispa que le daba esa habilidad de dar respuestas que no daban lugar a contestación.

–Vienen varias cosas en eso de ser hombre¿o me equivoco?

–Como psicóloga debería saberlo incluso mejor que yo.

Era un diálogo insano el que estaban sosteniendo aquel par. Él percibía un deje de doble sentido en sus frases, pero no se atrevía…o si se atrevía, pero no lo diría…o quizás…

–Ejem…¿puedo?

Eso es caer a la realidad, en el sentido literal de la palabra. Ella se dio la vuelta, y él salió de allí como si hubiese presenciado un asesinato de la peor clase; estaba respirando tan agitadamente, que a duras penas recordaba la mala nueva que le habían hecho llegar desde Hong Kong. Tenía que reconocerlo: esa mujer lo había hecho vibrar.

Con un suspiro, se retiró de la puerta de la habitación.

–Es hora de comer…

---------

---------

Pero Sakura no estaba mucho más tranquila de lo que estaba su interlocutor. Bien podría estar haciendo una locura, pero recordó esa frase que dice… "la vida no se mide por cuántas veces respiras, sino por aquellas en las que te quedas sin aliento". Bonito momento para recordarlo.

Se volvió a la ropa que le había llevado. Tanto como una pantaloneta y una camiseta. ¿Es que este muchacho no conocía eso que llamaban _frío_?

Aparte, la camiseta traía un mensaje muy llamativo: "esperando para ganarme la lotería".

Se quitó su ropa, dejándola sobre una silla y poniéndose a continuación cada prenda que su anfitrión había hecho el favor de prestarle. No obstante, se detuvo. Lo pensó un momento y miró hacia fuera, donde el paisaje estaba absolutamente ensombrecido; la orilla plutoniana de la noche chocaba con la montaña en un perpetuo devenir. Por no mencionar las gotas de lluvia.

Podría escapar, aludir un _lapsus_ mental y correr como si tal cosa.

Pero bien podría aprovechar para deshacer toda esa maraña de cosas que consistían en Shaoran Li. Su gusto, sus escritos, y por qué no, sus secretos…

Claro, era ambicioso, pero por algo se tenía que empezar; con esa determinación, salió de su habitación y bajó hacia la cocina. Allí Shaoran escarbaba en la alacena, buscando algo para alimentarse.

–¿Qué¿También cocina?

–No –dijo, sacando sal, pimienta y salsa negra para carne– ¿tiene algo contra la carne¿O las verduras?

–Hasta donde sé, no.

–Grandioso. Luego podremos comer algo…y charlar.

Ella sonrió. Él percibió su mirada y le miró. Se quedaron así un momento, y luego él desvió la vista, un poco sonrojado.

–¿Hace cuánto vive aquí?

–Unos…5 años. Es un bonito lugar para vivir.

–¿Por qué aquí?

–Porque me agrada la montaña. ¿No se nota?

–Ciertamente –apuntó ella, sentándose en una banca– ¿necesita ayuda?

–No realmente –dijo él– la charla es más que suficiente.

Un minuto de silencio.

–¿De qué habla usted, por lo general?

–No hablo, por lo general. Las paredes no hablan.

–¿Vive sólo?

Él le miró divertido, mientras dejaba la carne sobre una parrilla

–¿Ve algún alma impía vagando por aquí?

–¿Cómo lo hace? El vivir solo.

–Uno termina por acostumbrarse.

–Es muy jodido eso.

–Mucho. Pero a veces es mejor así.

–¿Cree que usted es demasiado para el resto de la humanidad agobiada y doliente?

–No. Sencillamente a veces no encuentro con quién compartir mi tiempo. Además…me considero una persona fregadamente compleja.

–¿Por eso no está casado?

–Supongo. Espero se haya dado cuenta que cargo con un temperamento espantoso.

–Algo así. ¿Puedo…preguntarle algo indiscreto?

–No tengo dinero.

–Ay, vamos. No es eso.

–De verdad, no tengo ni un céntimo.

–¿Y cómo sobrevive?

–Caridad. Hace milagros.

Una mirada de reproche. Él lo entendió y cedió. ¡ALELUYA!

–¿Por qué lloraba hoy en la tarde?

–Una persona muy especial para mí murió. Y yo ni despedirme pude. Fue…

Sakura calló.

–Fue como el padre que nunca conocí. Por eso me deshice en lágrimas.

–Uau…qué forma de hablar. Ahora comienzo a entender.

–¿Qué?

–Por qué escribe como lo hace. Realmente se nota la pasión en sus palabras.

–Presuntos y absolutos. ¿No lo conoce?

–No –le miró extrañada– ¿qué es eso?

–Algo que escribí hace mucho y nunca publiqué. Meiling casi envió a todas las cohortes del Imperio Romano para obligarme.

–¿Podría…?

–Ahí –le señaló un estante donde reposaban varios libros con portada blanca– alguno ha de ser.

Mientras Shaoran se hacía un nudo ciego en la cocina, Sakura se dirigió al estante y buscó el título. "Presuntos y absolutos". Al encontrarlo, leyó la primera página:

_Este pretende ser un presunto libro, donde el presunto lector leerá las páginas escritas por este presunto escritor, para el presunto deleite del presunto lector; presuntamente será un buen libro, y presuntamente lo guardará, pero como entre tantos presuntos también hay absolutos, todos, absolutamente todos sabemos que usted va a leer de cualquier forma, sea o no un presunto lector, y sea yo un presunto escritor. _

Ella rió un poco.

–Es muy bueno. Algo diferente a lo que conoce la humanidad agobiada y doliente de vuestra merced.

–Me imagino –se acercó, extendiéndole un plato más que suculento– espero disculpe la frugalidad. No esperaba visitas al día de hoy. De hecho…nunca espero visitas –y sin más, se sentó frente a ella.

Sakura miró el plato espantada. Era una cantidad de comida que no estaba preparada para asimilar. Pero podía percibir un deje de jengibre en el aroma de la comida…y eso la volvía loca.

–¿No le gusta el jengibre? –preguntó Shaoran, atacando su plato sin ninguna clase de misericordia.

–Me mata. Es…afrodisíaco.

El muchacho entonces deglutió pesadamente. Puede que no lo admitiera –y esperando que su locutora no lo notara– estaba MUY nervioso.

–¿En serio?

–Claro –comió ella con toda la tranquilidad del caso, lo que terminaba de espantar al pobre Shaoran– ¿no lo sabía?

–Claro…que no –respondió él, poniendo su sinceridad primero antes que su reputación como macho– la verdad no tenía ni idea. ¿Y **usted** cómo lo sabe?

Plaf. Acababa de darle la vuelta a todo el asunto y ahora era Sakura la que quedaba contra la pared.

–Ahm…–meditó ella, a marchas forzadas. Necesitaba una respuesta ya.

–Ya veo…–dijo él, mientras le miraba con un dejo de "entiendo todo". Ella maldijo en su fuero interno. Bien dicen que quien mucho piensa, pierde.

–No es lo que cree.

–¿Y qué creo?

–Eso.

–¿Eso? Deje los ambages en el consultorio, doctora. Para algo están las palabras¿no lo cree?

–Osea que cree que tengo una muy activa vida sexual.

Él asintió. No esperaba una respuesta tan franca, pero…

–Oiga, que tenga conocimientos enciclopédicos sobre afrodisíacos no me molesta en lo absoluto.

–Miserable.

–¿Y ahora qué hice?

–Nada. –dijo ella, terminando su comida– debo admitir que tiene una sazón envidiable.

Él hizo un gesto de no entender un rábano. Igual tomó su plato y lo retiró, tosiendo un poco.

–Ack…

–Creo que la doctora no estará muy feliz en recibirlo.

–No muchos lo están –se lamentó calladamente.

–¿Ah?

–Olvídelo.

Y estuvo a punto de responder. Pero las luces enteras se fueron. Acto seguido, se escuchó un golpe contra el suelo.

–¡Maldita sea! –se quejó él del monumental tramacazo.

–¿De nuevo otra de sus bromas?

–¿Le parece que me gusta ser víctima de mis bromas?

–Con usted no se sabe.

–Con usted tampoco. Luego no me señale tan deportivamente, madame.

Shaoran se levantó, sin poder distinguir nada a más de quince centímetros de su nariz. Avanzó a tientas entre la penumbra hasta que chocó con alguien. Escuchó un respingo y retrocedió instintivamente, a sabiendas de quién se trataba.

–Ay, lo siento…no la ví

–Está…está bien –formuló Sakura, con la voz en un hilo– ¿le he mencionado que tiene una casa espantosamente oscura?

–No hay mucho alumbrado público. Venga…–extendió su mano– tome mi mano. Iremos a la segunda planta. Da menos miedo.

–¡NO TENGO MIEDO!

–Sí, claro. ¿Viene?

Ella buscó su mano entre el oscuro entretejido de la noche. No se supo quién hizo más fuerza, no se supo cómo fue, ni siquiera se pudo _ver_ cómo fue o qué clase de fuerzas físicas intervinieron en tamaña mezcolanza de movimiento, para acabar en tan inverosímil posición. Sin embargo, era…

–Mi espalda…–susurró Shaoran. Tenía el cabello de Sakura por toda la cara. Fragante cabello rodaba por su rostro completo.

–¿Se rompió algo? –preguntó ella

Él movió los dedos de sus pies.

–Todavía siento mis piernas…

–Entonces sobrevivirá –apuntó ella. Y no dijo más. Pero él sintió como ella se acomodaba un poco sobre él.

–¿Quiere ponerse más cómoda? –preguntó él, sin pensarlo.

–¿Hasta la segunda planta?

–De hecho…

Ella se levantó y le ayudó a levantarse. Se sacudió un poco las ropas, se acomodó el cabello…y sintió como era tomada por la cintura, y guiada hasta la enorme y ensombrecida sala. Sintió como se arrellanaba, para después ella acomodarse también.

–Mejor¿no?

–Para usted, tal vez.

–¿Para mí? –dijo él, incrédulo.

–No importa igual…–se acomodó a su gusto, casi hablándole al oído– ¿pasa esto siempre?

–Lo de la luz, de cuando en cuando. Lo de tener a una mujer abrazada en medio de la noche, no.

–¿Está seguro?

–Cree que soy un casanova.

–Usted es un miserable, de eso no me queda duda. Pero…

Hubo un minuto de silencio. Uno abismal, por lo demás.

–No, usted no es de esos.

–Gracias por lo que me toca –respondió él.

–No lo dije de mala fe. Es la verdad.

–¿Le ha tocado alguno?

–Afortunadamente no. Pero las mujeres estamos bien informadas.

–Qué horror.

Ella sonrió en silencio. Él se limitó a mirar hacia la nada también.

–¿Hace cuánto está solo? –preguntó ella, sabiendo que se internaba en territorio peligroso. Pero era ahora o nunca.

–Harán unos seis, tal vez siete años…

–¿Qué fue de ella?

–No lo sé. Sólo sé que cometió matricidio y se fue a vivir a Los Angeles.

Un minuto de silencio.

–¿La extraña?

–Ya no. Extraño otras cosas.

–¿Qué?

–El tener a alguien por quién preocuparme, y todas esas cosas que están mejor en la práctica que en la charla.

–Creo que ya se lo había preguntado, pero ¿por qué no consigue una y ya?

–No es tan fácil. Yo ya no estoy para ligues de una noche.

Ella guardó silencio.

–Mejora en lo oscuro¿sabía?

–No soy planta umbrófila. La que sea que me vaya a tocar –si es que me llega a tocar– tendrá que lidiar conmigo, con mis buenas cosas y con todo lo que tenga que mejorar. ¿No lo cree?

–Puede que a veces se comporte como un crío, pero realmente tiene los pantalones muy bien puestos.

–Quizás…–susurró él.

Pero no dijo una sola palabra más. No dijo nada más. Tal vez no era necesario; porque Sakura tampoco le pidió que dijera nada en aquel preciso instante.

**

* * *

Notas del autor:** _¡Qué horror! Es un capítulo MUY mal cerrado!...pero, la verdad, en este estado de espalda adolorida y adolescencia de inspiración para escribir algo –realmente– bueno, debo dar las gracias por escribir un presunto capítulo, donde ustedes presuntamente van a leer esperando un presunto lemon de mi parte, y espero no se hayan llevado la bofetada de la vida…porque no será para este capítulo. Dado que es más que fregado escribir uno de esos, tendré que pedir asesorías al respecto. Debo decir también que, en esta política anti-cliché que estoy implementando, escribir se hace más que difícil. Léase dificilísimo. Edit: gracias al otro capítulo, ahora debo modificar los siguientes –no mucho–. Luego no se preocupen…mucho. _

_Bien…hora de agradecer a aquellos que dieron algo de su tiempo para dejar un recuerdito :)... _

_**Naguchan**: Naguchan, Naguchan, Naguchan...no publicaré más. Ciclo cumplido, historias sin terminar. Qué horror. Por otra parte, me alegra que te hayas intrigado…hace dos meses. ¡Pero lo que vale es que te intrigaste…! Gracias por el review, dear._

_**Lebel27**: Madame, no tenga cuidado. Un comentario siempre es bien recibido, luego no tiene por qué disculparse en absoluto. Me alegra que le haya gustado (y le siga gustando) la historia, que espero alargar un poco más, pero no lo suficiente. Hago mis mejores esfuerzos, en el esprint final de esta fugaz carrera como escritor. Ahora, no me pesa tener mi carrera, mi vida y todo lo que eso puede implicar, pero realmente ya no me siento tan diestro como en un pasado cercano a la hora de escribir, por no mencionar que no he terminado sino DOS historias. Tengo otras cuatro que muy probablemente no abandonarán su carpeta en mi PC…pero así suele ser. Créame, es mucho más difícil de lo que parece._

**_Los demás:_** _los demás…muchachos, yo ya no sé qué hacer con ustedes. ¡Hay que motivarse! Véanlo de esta forma. ¿Qué se ganan ustedes con que yo no los conozca? Ni que comiera gente…_

_Bueno, eso fue. Si van a golpear, mejor háganlo suavemente, porque traigo un dolor de espalda que ay…mejor dejemos así._

_Lohengrin NightWalker. _


	9. IX

**Por la senda de la oscuridad**

**IX**

**-------------**

**-------------**

–_¡Y es un buen día…!_

**¡PLAF!**

–Silencio…–conminó Shaoran, dejando que su puño inmisericorde lanzara un objeto hacia su equipo de sonido, bajo el influjo del sueño, con tan buena puntería que lo silenció. Sin embargo, había un ruidito que no dejaba su existencia, y su muy merecido descanso en paz. Era como su móvil, clamando convulsivamente por su atención.

Extendió la mano y contempló la pantalla. 8:30 de la mañana; pero no era SU celular…era el de Sakura. Vibrando escandalosamente.

Y él con semejante sueño…

–Maldita sea…–quiso levantarse, pero se encontró con que su psicóloga reposaba prácticamente encima suyo. Viéndose absolutamente impedido para hacer otra cosa, procedió a despertarla. Ella, perezosamente, abrió los ojos.

–Buenos días…¿qué hora es?

–La hora de que revises tu celular y me dejes dormir…–dijo, extendiéndole el aparato. Ella, en efecto, se encontró con varias llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de texto. Era Nobuhiro…

Sakura entró en estado de pánico tempranero. Hizo lo que pudo para guardar el móvil, pero no hacía sino vibrar como un poseído.

–Deberías contestar –escuchó su voz tras ella. Algo le dijo que él se estaba oliendo la situación que se traía entre manos.

–Luego lo haré…

Mala idea.

–¿Quién es?

–Es…Nobuhiro –y ni bien dijo eso, una patada cayó rauda a su cabeza. ¿¡Cómo pudo haberle dicho semejante cosa!?

Por supuesto, él no reaccionó de la mejor manera. Era una reacción jodida de interpretar. Eran celos con culpa; nada bueno para la dieta…

–Responde…–dijo él, haciendo el amago de levantarse, empleando el tonito de "hazlo, pero atente a las consecuencias". Ella mucho no podía hacer. ¡Si la había metido hasta el fondo!

Suspiró y leyó el mensaje de texto que le aguardaba. En efecto, él le había estado buscando hasta debajo de las piedras. Eran amigos, y sabía que Shaoran no se sentía del todo bien por lo que había pasado.

–¿Qué dice? –pregunta Shaoran

–Nada.

–Lo dudo.

–¿Qué?

–Lo conozco desde que llegué de Hong Kong; él nunca es "nada" ni "porque sí". Te ha llamado por algo.

¡Qué horror de sujeto!

–¡De acuerdo! –dijo Sakura, exasperada– ¡quedamos de vernos hoy en la tarde!

–¿Y eso?

–¿Estás montándome una escenita?

Eso fue la declaratoria de guerra. Puede que exista la paz de Versalles, la ONU y todo ese asunto. Él iba a arrojar una bomba de hidrógeno allí mismo y que el universo entero tiemble.

–¿Debería?

–Si no ha pasado nada entre nosotros, no.

–Entonces no veo dónde está tu disgusto. Te ves con él y listo.

–_¿MI DISGUSTO?_ –rugió ella para sus adentros, para luego tratar de no saltar sobre él y asesinarlo– no estoy disgustada.

–No sólo estás disgustada. Quieres matarme del puro disgusto.

–Está bien, está bien. ¿Quieres que me vaya y de paso me vea con él? Perfecto. Eso haré.

Era el turno de Shaoran de tragar algo de hiel y darse golpes de pecho. Y mientras la dulce figura de la psicóloga se fue escaleras arriba, él tenía ganas de arrojarse él mismo esa bomba de hidrógeno.

**-------------**

**-------------**

Por supuesto, quince minutos después nada había cambiado. Sakura a duras penas cruzaba una palabra con él, y la verdad, él tampoco estaba para cruzar muchas palabras con ella. En vista de la situación que estaba atravesando, se dispuso a comer algo. Por lo menos no iba a sufrir de una gastritis.

Acto seguido, se dirigió a la cocina, para no encontrar nada sino platos sucios.

–No pretendo morir de hambre a esta hora impía…–dijo, como quien se habla a sí mismo– supongo que iré por algo de comer. Sakura, que estaba sentada enfurruñada, lo escuchó, y con la vista vio como se escabullía por la puerta trasera.

Salió a encontrarse con la mañana canadiense, y el frío lo envolvió sutilmente en un gélido abrazo, con un toque tan suave que parecía una caricia. Él cerró los ojos un instante, para poner camino hacia su vehículo, aún encadenado al de la doctora.

–Hace frío –convino Sakura, caminando en pos de Shaoran– ¿a dónde va?

–La verdad, voy a comprar algo para el desayuno. Muero de hambre.

Ella calló un instante.

–Puede quedarse. De paso llamaré a uno de los vecinos; nos ayudará con su auto, a ver qué es lo que le sucede.

–Ni loca voy a quedarme. Yo lo acompaño.

Shaoran no dijo nada, quizá por no tener conciencia de la situación; se acercó al automotor y abrió la puerta; tomó asiento, y giró la llave para encender el motor…

Pero el motor no dio sino un mugido apagado. Sin acabárselo de creer, volvió a repetir el movimiento, y tuvo la misma respuesta. Se había quedado sin batería, en un muy oportuno momento.

–¡No puedo creerlo! –dijo, mirando a la camioneta como echándole la culpa. Necesitaría unos cables de inicio y un convoy australiano para por lo menos contemplar el revivir su vehículo por las malas. La otra opción…era ir en bicicleta hasta el centro de víveres. Lo cual eran cinco kilómetros, mal que bien contados.

–¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Sakura, siendo que ella ya había vivido algo muy similar.

Él no respondió. Abrió la tapa del motor, y en efecto, pudo comprobar que se había quedado sin batería.

–Siempre tengo todo preparado –dijo, pasando junto a Sakura y dirigiéndose a una portezuela cuyo alto le llegaba hasta el esternón– vamos a ver…

Haciendo mil maromas, y ante la mirada azorada de aquella mujer, logró introducirse en semejante abertura, para luego salir con una batería varta azul. Se dirigió hacia su automóvil, para luego detenerse un momento. Jamás en su vida había reemplazado la batería de una carcacha de estas.

–Sabe qué hacer con eso¿no?

–Claro –mintió él. Se acercó a la camioneta, y se sintió como un doctor a punto de practicar un trasplante cardiopulmonar…para el que solo cuenta con su ingenio.

Igual se estaba muriendo de hambre. Era el cambiar la batería, o morir de hambre.

**-------------**

**-------------**

–_A continuación, escucharemos la sinfonía número cuatro en mi bemol mayor "Romántica", de Anton Bruckner, interpretada por el Concertgebouw de Amsterdam…_

–Tengo hambre…

–Y puedo apostar el cuello que casi se desmaya cambiando esa batería –atribuyó Sakura. Él le miró, sin fuerza siquiera para chistar.

Y con la música, llegó el sueño. Afortunadamente había sobrevivido al cambio de batería de su camioneta, pero seguía muerto de hambre…y no tenía energía ni siquiera para discutirle a la vaca que muy oronda había vuelto a hacer de la carretera su dominio.

–Miserable pedazo de bistec…–dijo, al pasar junto a ella a exánimes veinte kilómetros por hora– ¡ya hasta alegorizo en términos de comida! Sakura sólo atinó a emitir una sonrisita de compasión, para luego cambiar la emisora– ¿pero qué hace?

–Me gusta tanto como a cualquiera la música clásica, pero usted se quedará dormido y nos mataremos, como mínimo. ¿Tiene algún CD por aquí?

No llegó ninguna respuesta. Había encontrado uno de Ricardo Arjona.

–¿Le gusta Arjona?

–Tiene letras bastante buenas. Ande, póngalo.

Ella no se hizo de rogar y lo puso. De inmediato, la pista que inundó el aire llamó la atención de ambos.

_Si me dices que sí, piénsalo dos veces  
Puede que te convenga decirme que no  
Si me dices que no, puede que te equivoques  
Yo me dare a la tarea de que me digas que sí  
Si me dices que si dejare de soñar, y me volvere un idiota  
Mejor dime que no y dame ese sí como un cuenta gotas  
Dime que no pensando en un sí  
Y déjame lo otro a mi  
Que si se me pone fácil  
El amor se hace frágil y uno para de soñar  
Dime que no  
Y deja la puerta abierta _

Dime que no…  
Y me tendrás pensando todo el dia en ti  
Planeando la estrategia para un sí  
Dime que no…  
Y lánzame un si camuflajeado  
Clávame una duda  
Y me quedaré a tu lado

Tanto Sakura como Shaoran se descubrieron estando muy identificados con aquella canción. Ella, tratando de darse algo de paz en medio de la sapiencia musical de aquel cantautor, y él dándose cuenta, como pocas cosas en la vida, de que le caía más que bien esa canción; de hecho –y quizá se las había ingeniado para no aceptarlo– su psicóloga con su cohorte de apuntes, preguntas y vestimentas que inspiraban malos pensamientos no le era ni cinco indiferente. Y al que no crea, que mire su reacción. Bien estudiada, se notarían a flor de piel los celos gamberros que lo dominaban. Era como tener celos de un amor platónico; es IMPOSIBLE no celarlo, pero de cualquier forma se sabe que se combaten con fuerzas más allá de toda comprensión humana.

_Si me dices que sí, se fugara lo incierto  
Y es cosquilla en la panza cuando estás por venir  
Si me dices que no, seguiré conquistando  
Descubriéndote cosas que ni tu te conoces _

Dime que no…  
Y me tendrás pensando todo el dia en ti  
Planeando la estrategia para un si  
Dime que no…  
Y lánzame un si camuflajeado  
Clávame una duda  
Y me quedare a tu lado

Siempre lo fácil me duro tan poco  
Y no lo niego me divertí  
Pero la soledad me ha vuelto loco  
Porque el amor nunca ha pasado por aquí…

Qué cruda. Esto de las atracciones lo estaba matando. Y no hacía sino mandarle miraditas de reojo a Sakura, que parecía más concentrada en ver cómo la hierba se movía al compás de la brisa mañanera. Calladamente, parecía tararear la canción. Decididamente, ella si estaba más que subyugada al poder de la canción.

Con todo, el celular de Shaoran comenzó a sonar.

–¿Sí? –contestó él, en un tono más autoflagelante que cualquier otra cosa.

–_¡Shaoran!_ –era Meiling al otro lado de la línea– _¿dónde has estado?_

–Tú estabas en Seattle, haciendo cosas interesantes. Yo muero de hambre.

Una risita nerviosa.

–¿Qué sucede, Meiling? –preguntó él, más concentrado en sus pensamientos sobre su acompañante que cualquier otra cosa.

–_¿Sabes qué día es mañana?_

–¿Domingo?

–_¡Imbécil¡La fecha!_

–Válgame –dijo él– tres de diciembre…

–_Es el cumpleaños de mi tía. _

–¿Y?

–_¡Por Dios, Shaoran!_

–Ya, ya. Le enviaré un regalo por correo certificado a Hong Kong. ¿FedEx llega hasta China?

–_No seas miserable. Sabes que ese tipo de cosas no se pagan en esta vida._

–¿Y qué quieres que haga¿Que le envíe un _stripper_ con un moño en un avión?

–_¡DEJA ESO!_

–Acabo de perder el oído…

–_Mi tía y mis primas están en Los Angeles. Podemos tomar un avión, celebrar el cumpleaños y volver._ –a la mención de la ciudad, Sakura emitió un respingo que, por obra y gracia divina, no fue captado por Shaoran.

–¿Te estás confabulando con mis hermanas otra vez?

–_¿Te digo la verdad? _

–Yo no tengo pasajes ni papeles en regla para viajar.

–_Pero yo sí. Tu tiquete, tu pasaporte…_

–¿Y tendré derecho a regalo?

–_Tienes suficiente dinero como para comprar a la empresa que hace esos regalitos._

–Bueno, sobraba el detalle. ¿Desde donde vamos a viajar?

–_Podemos ir por tierra hasta Seattle…_

–¿Tienes algún fetiche con Seattle? –dijo él, manoteando débilmente– seguro tienes un amante allá.

–_¡DEJA DE JODER! _–rugió ella en todo su oído.

–Está bien, está bien. Mira, podemos tomar un avión en Vancouver; seguramente no hay conexión directa con Los Angeles, pero sí podemos bajar en tu amada Seattle y tomamos un avión hasta California.

–_Buen chico_ –declaró su prima

–Y supuestamente yo soy el que no viaja…

–_Cierra la boca_ –conminó Meiling– _podrías pasarte para almorzar¿sabes? Tu sobrina quiere volver a ver a su alienígeno tío._

–Oh, mi sobrinita. Pero claro, como no. Iré y le daré poderes para que tú y tu maridito no puedan abusar de ella.

Risotada general.

–Bueno, vale. Iré a eso de las…dos. ¿Está bien?

–_Dale. Haré tu plato favorito._

–Sin cianuro, ya sabes cómo va eso.

–_¡BABOSO!_ –sentenció ella, y cortó. Él sonrió un poco, no más. ¡Por fin había llegado al lugar de venta de pertrechos!

**-------------**

**-------------**

–Bueno¿y qué tiene? –preguntó Shaoran, mientras el mecánico revisaba el automóvil de Sakura. De ella, no se sabía nada. Había entrado después del desayuno, y no se había vuelto a saber de ella.

–Un problema de la llave; el motor no tiene nada –dijo el hombre, sacando un portento de destornillador– creo saber qué es, pero necesito estar seguro.

En lo que aquel hombre hacía y deshacía en la cabina del _Accord_, Shaoran analizaba de forma ausente la situación. Él, ella…y Nobuhiro. Maldita cuestión que no lo dejaba en paz. Le sonaban las palabras de Yamazaki, dichas en aquella ocasión…y su amigo era el iceberg que se interponía entre jugársela por Sakura o mejor dejar el asunto por la paz.

–Era un problema del encendido –volvió el hombre a murmurar– pero ya lo solucioné.

–Vaya…me alegro mucho. Pensé que me quedaría sin vehículo –intervino una Sakura salida de la nada, que ya traía su ropa de calle puesta.

–Al parecer no será así –dijo él, de forma ausente. Ella tampoco dijo mucho. Era como si le costara despedirse, siendo que no hicieron sino cruzar unas cuantas palabras en medio de una noche rubicunda…y una comida con un olor exquisito…

Y una escenita que hubiesen envidiado muchos.

–Gracias por darme posada…y ayudarme con el pequeño problema con él –habló Sakura después de una eternidad, señalando hacia su vehículo.

–No, al contrario…yo debería agradecerle –concedió Shaoran, sonriendo un poco– fue una noche amena…espero que se pueda repetir.

De inmediato se mordió la lengua. ¿Quién rayos había dicho eso?

Igual no lo iba a retirar. Lo había tirado al aire…y esperaría a ver si alguien lo recogía.

–Quizá…–respondió ella con una sonrisa enigmática, subiendo a su auto– por lo pronto, solucionemos el problema inspiracional.

Él asintió, mientras la verja se abría. Momentos después, el auto con ella desaparecía tras una nube tenue de polvo. Con un suspiro, regresó a su casa. Había notado que realmente se notaba lo grande que era, siendo que era él sólo en tamaña construcción.

–En fin…–murmuró, entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

**-------------**

**-------------**

–Están tocando a la puerta –dijo una voz masculina, terminando de poner la mesa– cariño¿por qué no abres?

–¡Vale! –respondió una niña de unos siete años, corriendo hasta la puerta– ¿quién es?

–Correo.

La chiquilla abrió, pero no encontró a nadie…hasta que unos brazos salieron de la nada y la abrazaron.

–¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH…! –gritó la chiquilla. Sus padres acudieron en tropel a la puerta, sólo para ver como Shaoran torturaba dulcemente a aquella niña con sus todopoderosas cosquillas.

–¿Te rindes? –preguntó él, procurando no reírse también.

–¡Me rindo, me rindo! –contestó ella, dejando caer unas lágrimas de sus ojos carmines

Él rió y la dejó.

–Un guasón como siempre –dijo Meiling.

–Tan amargada como siempre –contestó Shaoran, para luego volver al padre de la niña– ¿cómo la soportas?

Él se rió nerviosamente. Ella le dio un golpe ligero en su antebrazo.

–Cállate, o no tendrás postre.

–Hum…está bien. Tú ganas.

–Así se somete a un hombre.

–Chantajista –masculló, dejando su abrigo en el perchero

–¡TÍOOO..! –la chiquilla arremetió contra sus rodillas

–Hola pequeña Jade…ya no tan pequeña –sonrió él, escarbando algo entre su bolsillo y sacando un chocolate gigantesco– mira lo que te ha traído la orilla plutoniana del camino...

–¡CHOCOLATE!

De inmediato, intervino la mano de su madre, guardando semejante porción de dulce.

–¡Hey! –dijeron Jade y Shaoran.

–Eres un peligro para mi autoridad, y para la dieta de mi hija. Si come como debe ser, se comerá el dulce, no antes –refirió Meiling, con aire autoritario– ahora, a la mesa.

Shaoran masculló algo por lo bajo, pero igual obedeció. Se sentó junto a su sobrina, y Michael, el esposo de Meiling, dejó sobre la mesa una enorme vasija que contenía una no menos grande cantidad de vegetales.

–¿Cómo va todo, Mike? –preguntó Shaoran, mirando con poco interés la lechuga.

–Am…bien, creo –contestó él, un poco nervioso– ¿quieres beber algo?

–No, gracias, estoy al volante –asintió él– ¿qué te sucede?

–No, nada –mintió él, sin poder disimular su aprensión, cosa que confundía mucho a Shaoran. De inmediato llegaron Meiling y Jade, cada una tomando su respectivo lugar en la mesa.

–¿Te cuento algo tío? –dijo la chiquilla, recibiendo su plato– ¡pronto tendrás otro sobrinito!

Shaoran quedó helado en su lugar.

–¡Jade! –dijo Meiling, bastante acalorada. Michael parecía una hoja de papel. Terminó de servirse un poco de ensalada, y miró al marido de su prima.

–¿Estos eran tus nervios?

–Em…–dijo él, como si de pronto hubiese olvidado hablar.

Él sonrió.

–¡Grandioso! Tendré un sobrinito más para proteger de ustedes –dijo, probando algo de la carne– y tú, prima, me debes un tiramisú del tamaño de un acorazado.

–Lo sé…–dijo ella, comiendo resignada– ¿y cuándo me darás el gusto de ser tía?

–Nunca.

–No seas así. ¡Tengo que verte pasar por esta misma situación!

–Lamento desilusionarte. ¿Y qué nombre le pondrán?

–Pues…–dijo Michael

–Yo pensaba…–convino a su vez Meiling

–¡Xiao! –volvió a meter la cucharada Jade– ¡mi hermanito se llamará como tú!

Él les miró

–¿Es una broma?

Ambos padres se llevaron las manos a la cara. Él volvió a sonreír.

–Par de tarugos…¿eso quiere decir que este almuerzo es alguna especie de soborno para que no acabe en átomos volando?

El silencio fue suficiente respuesta.

–Ah, vamos…no puedo creerlo. ¡No sería tan miserable!

–No recuerdas entonces lo que pasó la primera vez…–dijo Meiling

–¡No era justo¡Ese día había perdido mi equipo!

–Ya, ya–dijo Michael, tomando algo de jugo con un poco más de color esta vez– me alegro que lo hayas tomado bien.

–Lo cual es bueno –apuntó Shaoran– ¿y mi postre? Yo ya terminé…

Meiling y Michael suspiraron.

–¡Hay otra cosa! –dijo Jade, mientras se levantaba intempestivamente– ¡ven conmigo!

Un sorprendido Shaoran siguió a su sobrina hasta el patio posterior. Allí, una labrador dorada dormitaba, mientras un cachorrito del mismo color descubría aquel alucinante y nuevo mundo con su rosada nariz.

–¡Mi mamá no nos ha dejado tenerlo en casa, pero tú tienes una casa enorme y podrás cuidarlo!

–¿Qué? –fue lo que dijo Shaoran– pero si yo…

–¡Míralo¿No es bonito? –la niña lo alzó a todo lo que le dieron sus brazos, para que Shaoran lo contemplase mejor– ¿no te gusta?

Él parpadeó un instante y miró de reojo a la pareja. Estaba seguro que había sido una idea de Meiling. Miró al animalito, tan inocente y pequeño, viendo como olisqueaba sus dedos, aún olorosos de comida, para luego lamerlos con su lengüita. ¡Era demasiado!

–¿Aún necesita que lo amamante su madre? –le preguntó.

–Ya puede comer concentrado. Pero igual necesita las vacunas –dijo Michael.

–Grandioso –le dijo– ¡tienes suerte de que sea un perro genial!

–¿Te lo llevarás? –dijo Jade, saltando de felicidad– ¡que bueno!

–Y tú tienes suerte de que no pueda negarte nada con esa carita de cachorro que tienes –sonrió él– ¿y tiene nombre, por casualidad?

–¡Luna!

–¿Luna¿Es _ella_?

–Así parece –respondió Meiling.

La chiquilla sonrió y su tío, ya sin poder negarse, dejó en el suelo a la cachorrita, que volvió a darse a la labor de olisquear la grama por enésima vez.

**-------------**

**-------------**

–Es un miserable –declaró Sakura, mientras trataba de elegir un conjunto decente de ropa para su "cita"– es un condenado miserable.

Pero bueno; no podía culparla. Por lo menos era sincera ante toda situación y quería ver una reacción suya igual en una situación idéntica, con los papeles cambiados.

–Tengo que decírselo –se dijo, mientras se probaba una blusa– no quiero romperle el corazón…pero yo no lo quiero a él. No es que sea un mal muchacho…

Y el que ella quiere, pues, es un rematado miserable. ¡Qué forma de razonar! Sin lugar a duda, lo acontecido el sábado no sería de gran ayuda. Ni medianamente. Y para acabarla de hacer, el citófono anunciaba que Nobuhiro estaba ya abajo. Tan puntual como siempre…

Estaba segura que el trayecto desde el ascensor hasta el automóvil de su pretendiente iba a ser como caminar descalza sobre clavos.

–¡Hola! –le saludó él, mientras abría la portezuela del copiloto

–Hola Nobu…

–Anda, arriba los ánimos. Conozco un lugar bastante bueno. De leyenda –rió él

–¿Y eso?

–Es un café libro muy interesante. Mythos, se llama. Me parece un buen lugar.

Ella asintió, teniendo la cabeza en otro lado. Veía las cuadras pasar por la ventana, y su interlocutor tampoco es que tuviera mucho que decirle.

–¿Qué piensas? –fue lo que preguntó él, mientras se detenían en un semáforo.

–No mucho –mintió ella, mirándolo– ¿por qué?

El semáforo cambió, y él aceleró, doblando en una esquina y poniendo las estacionarias. Ella no entendía muy bien

–Sakura…–tomó aire profundamente– no sé si lo hayas notado, pero…la verdad, tú me gustas **_muchísismo_**.

Toma. Mil y mil veces malhadada la ocasión en que decidió aplazar el decírselo. Ahora le iba a tocar por la brava.

–Yo…–quiso articular Sakura, pero le fue imposible. En lo que pareció un movimiento en cámara lenta, él se acercó a ella…y le besó. Ella, víctima de la sorpresa, le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, pero no reaccionó, dejando por el contrario que un furibundo sonrojo se apoderase de su rostro.

Pero el destino no iba a dejar que esto pasara porque sí. Porque justo en ese momento, pasaba por ahí un muchacho, de la mano de una chiquilla que sostenía, con esa alegría de la que sólo los niños son capaces, un cono de helado.

–¡Gracias, tío Shaoran! –dijo Jade.

Pero él, en ese pequeño instante en que sus ojos vieron aquel cuadro, sintió una puñalada. Y se acordó de un pasaje de una canción de Ricardo Arjona.

_Mira que el destino es grande y la ciudad es chica…_

* * *

_Notas del autor: (aparece un sujeto con una bolsa de papel sobre la cabeza) ahem…hola de nuevo. Espero realmente me disculpen por aquello de la demora, pero bueno, ya que la universidad terminó por este semestre –al fin– puedo dedicarme a esto de actualizar. Y bueno...si alguno se pregunta por la bolsa de papel, es que realmente no tengo cara de la vergüenza que tengo :)_

_Por supuesto, debo dar las gracias…¿qué creyeron?_

_Kassandra L.K.¡No puedo creerlo! Y yo que creía que nunca volvería a leerla…jaja, bueno, de hecho me sorprende que se acuerde de "algo" que iba a decirme que tenga fecha de caducidad superior a una semana. Y espero que realmente se te dé mejor la cocina que saludar de vez en cuando…_

_Lebel27: Madame, no tenga cuidado. No hirió ninguna clase de susceptibilidad con su comentario; por el contrario, me halaga al decir que le gusta lo que he escrito. Y, claro, me alegra que le haya gustado el capítulo anterior._

_Naguchan: sí…yo tampoco tengo mucha simpleza como para ponerme a discutirte, mujer. Pero me alegro que te siga gustando, jeje…_

_ChOcoLaTe-coN-MeNTa: bueno, querida…¿qué puedo decir? Espero que no quieras asesinarme por aquello de poner a la pareja en semejante situación…¡pero tienes que admitir que es muy divertido! Estoy contando los segundos del día…ya te imaginas por qué, y para qué. ¿O prefieres que lo ponga?_

_Los demás: casi, "casi" los olvido, tal como ustedes que nunca voy a conocer, jaja…¡pero no importa! Algún día se decidirán…espero._

_Creo que es suficiente. ¡Me he partido el coco dos días para poder terminar decentemente este capítulo!_

_Lohengrin NightWalker_


	10. X

**Por la senda de la oscuridad**

**X**

-------------

-------------

–Bueno…por lo menos ya tendré que hacer en las mañanas –susurró Shaoran, mirando la caja que contenía su nueva mascota.

En realidad, no tenía mucho en qué pensar. O de hecho sí, pero no quería pensar; no después del pequeño incidente de la tarde. Qué idiota, se recriminaba. Pero no sabía si se recriminaba por haberse "ilusionado", o sencillamente por hacerse ideas donde no toca. De todas formas, el cachorro necesitaba un veterinario. Y él, de un momento a otro, necesitaba vacaciones.

Unas largas, muy largas. Un retiro espiritual, el camino de Santiago, escalar el Himalaya…cualquier cosa de esas.

No, no lo entendía. Y no lo acababa de entender. O quizá sí, pero no lo iba a aceptar, ni siquiera sí le amarraban un bloque de concreto a los pies y lo arrojaban desde las cataratas del Niágara. No podía ser que esa menuda mujer lo haya conquistado, sin siquiera proponérselo. Es decir, por lo menos podrían haber flirteado en el sentido literal de la palabra. Él no podía enamorarse de su sombra…sería un disparate. Uno de verdad grande.

Y también, por añadidura, sintió miedo. Los recuerdos afloraron, el rencor hacia nadie –presumiblemente hacia sí mismo– y la sangre de sus heridas presuntamente cerradas volvieron. Fue como si su corazón dejara de bombear sangre; ciertamente, cualquiera tendría aprensión, pero nadie se entera que le gusta alguien, para que a las dos horas lo vea besando a otro.

Eso duele.

Ciertamente, él no podía gustar de una sombra; eventualmente, tampoco podría enamorarse de una. Pero, cuando menos, y para darse paz, le haría un tributo. Y sonrió, porque sintió el impulso de escribir, como el fantasma que transmite su locura con la ópera. Le haría un tributo a su sombra. ¿Para qué? Posiblemente sea la única forma de mitigar el dolor de una herida que ni siquiera le habían hecho.

Miró hacia la cachorra, que se había hecho su lugar en la caja que le habían proporcionado para transportarla. Mañana le haría vacunar y todo ese asunto…por lo pronto, le compraría algo de comida; y sería una larga, larga noche…

-------------

-------------

Por otra parte, Sakura tampoco hallaba paz para el revoleo de sus pensamientos. Lo acontecido la había impactado demasiado; sin embargo –y en esto si estaba muy firme– ella no lo quería a él; y estuvo más segura que nunca, cuando él le besó y ella no supo sino pensar en Shaoran. El corazón no miente, y ella estaba parada en el límite. Ese es el tipo de cosas que la psicología no había podido desentrañar.

¿Pero, en qué límite se encontraba? Hace tiempo había reconocido que él no le era indiferente. ¿Entonces? No sabía por dónde tomar, no sabía qué pensar, y ni siquiera había considerado la posibilidad de preguntárselo a él. ¡Valiente asunto!

Lo cierto es que ella no iba a poder sola. Necesitaba una orientación, una señal. Y, por otra parte, entendió que no podía racionalizar esto. Era demasiado para una secuencia de razonamientos lógicos…y, a todas luces, esto no tenía ni cinco de lógica. En un primer vistazo, parecía el efecto de una atracción descomunal. Desde su masculinidad hasta sus detalles, muchos o pocos. Ella no había sido indiferente –consciente o inconsciente– y estaba en tamaña disyuntiva precisamente por no tener esa certeza.

Era detestable estar en esta situación.

Sin embargo, no estaba considerando claudicar. No había llegado hasta aquí para echar reversa. Algo iba a tener que hacer, y si hablar con él era su única opción en apariencia, lo iba a hacer.

¿Pero, por qué hacerlo? No acababa de entender muy bien por qué tantas molestias por él. No puede ser que la simple atracción provoque semejante remoción de emociones y pensamientos. Estaba yendo incluso de lo que su conciencia, su yo proclamaba a los cuatro vientos. Esto estaba metiéndose con su salud mental.

–Ya, declino. No puedo con esto –dijo, dejándose caer sobre su cama– me acostaré a dormir…y veremos que sucede mañana…

Cerró los ojos, abandonándose a la sensación de cansancio que de pronto la había invadido. No mienten cuando afirman que devanarse los sesos, realmente agota…

-------------

-------------

–Bien, bien…¿qué tenemos aquí? –dijo el doctor, sosteniendo la cachorrita. Shaoran sólo le miró.

–Necesita ser vacunada…y todo ese asunto del que la verdad, no tengo ni idea, doctor...

–Hiiragizawa –concedió él, sonriendo– un primerizo con los animales. Esto es todo un evento…por lo pronto, puede esperar. Necesitaré examinarla.

Él asintió, y miró hacia la televisión. Estaban pasando un partido de la NFL; sin embargo, tenía su idea muy viva todavía.

El tributo. Su tributo. Y mientras pasaban a John Elway jugando contra los Browns, él buscó una hoja de papel, sacó un bolígrafo y comenzó a garrapatear, escribiendo líneas de tamaño infinitesimal, deteniéndose un momento para luego continuar. El silencio en que se mantenía aquella sala era muy propicio para su concentración.

–Un muy saludable animal –le interrumpió él suavemente– será una muy buena compañía.

–¿Ah? –respondió, como quien acaba de regresar de Marte– oh, vaya…qué bueno.

–Pero…

–¿Pero?

–Tendrá que quedarse aquí esta noche. Le faltan un par de vacunas, y necesito monitorearla.

–Bueno…estoy seguro de que en eso no soy tan bueno como usted –aceptó, largando una mirada hacia donde estaba su cachorra– oh, pero…ah¡que imbécil!

El doctor Eriol Hiiragizawa parpadeó ante semejante declaración.

–Mañana debo salir temprano a tomar un avión. Escuche, sé que le sonará de locos…¿pero podría cuidarla? Volveré en dos días; debo ir al cumpleaños de mi madre.

–Siendo así, no tengo problema…pero, que sea verdad que volverá.

–Es un regalo de mi sobrina. Me enviará a la Inquisición si pone un pie en mi casa y no la encuentra; créame, no quiero experimentar en carne propia las ideas de Torquemada.

Un gesto de asentimiento. Y el alma de Shaoran volvió de golpe a su cuerpo.

–Dos días, señor…

–Shaoran Li. Dos días…

Un parpadeo. ¿Acaso había dicho Shaoran Li?

Él, por su parte, se despidió y subió a su vehículo. La compulsión por ponerse a escribir no lo dejaba en paz. Presumiblemente ni siquiera hubiese caído en cuenta que parecía haber regresado su musa tan ansiada, tan buscada.

Ni siquiera reparó en la veintena de kilómetros que lo separaban de su casa. Al llegar entró, dejó el abrigo y los zapatos a un lado, y se sentó frente a su PC. Miró el teclado, y por alguna extraña razón, ya no se sentía como un niño frente a un órgano de tres mil tubos.

Ahora se sentía como Mozart frente al órgano más complejo del mundo.

-------------

-------------

Pero llega un momento en que por más buenas ideas que se tengan, por más compulsiones que se sufran, el cuerpo no aguanta. El cansancio gana por puro empuje. Él contempló la pantalla luminosa de su PC, y se fijó en el reloj.

4:33 AM. Era hora de levantarse…y él no había pegado el ojo.

Sin embargo, contrario a su costumbre, no eliminó lo que había escrito. Le gustaba…su tributo, que se había vuelto su pequeña obsesión, le encantaba. Era lo que estaba buscando, y estaba por demás decir que se sentía mucho más tranquilo pero no menos atribulado. La imagen que viese se había grabado con fuego, y no podía sacársela de la cabeza aún cuando sentía que hacía esfuerzos cuasidivinos por hacerlo. La tristeza no se iba…y su obra, anónima aún, seguía siendo alimentada por tan poco recomendables sentimientos.

No podía negar que le dolía aún. Y ni siquiera sabía muy bien el por qué. Lo cierto es que había escrito cuatro capítulos en un envión…aunque no estaba seguro de dejar que Meiling la viera, por lo menos pudo escribir otra vez.

Lo cual era bueno.

Se levantó y se talló los ojos; el cielo comenzaba a mostrar visos azulados en medio de la bóveda celeste aún oscurecida; fue hasta la planta baja, y puso a calentar agua. Necesitaría un café bomba para mantenerse más o menos despierto. Y entre los poderosos desvaríos de su insomnio, sintió un poco de solaz en medio de tamaño desasosiego.

-------------

-------------

–Cielos, mírate…¿te sientes bien? –preguntó Meiling un par de horas después, llegando a la casa de su primo.

–Una mala noche –contestó él, poniendo la clave de seguridad a la cerradura de la puerta principal de su casa– ¿a qué hora es el vuelo?

–Diez; pero debemos llegar antes.

Él no rebatió nada. Sencillamente avanzó como un muerto hasta el vehículo de su prima y se dejó caer como un fardo de huesos. Ella y su marido le miraron con un aire harto preocupado.

–¿Seguro estás bien? –preguntó Michael esta vez. Pero Shaoran dormitaba tranquilo en el asiento trasero. Si acaso las primeras horas de sueño después de una noche atribulada.

Pero al llegar al aeropuerto internacional de Vancouver, él no tenía un semblante distinto. No tenía esa chispa encendida, esos comentarios que rayaban en lo soez…parecía víctima de una abducción alienígena. Parecía ser otra persona, absolutamente distinta. Con el pensamiento sabrá Dios dónde. Solamente hasta que tomaron sus lugares en el avión, ella se atrevió a dirigirle una palabra.

–¿Qué te pasa?

–Una mala noche, ya te lo dije…

–No me vengas con esa patochada. Algo más te está pasando.

Él suspiró y miró por la ventanilla. Y Meiling estaba al borde del colapso; este no podía ser Shaoran; y él, en un gesto tan suyo, tomó un libro, se lo puso en el rostro…y ahí quedó. Ella quedó más que preocupada por el estado de su primo, que se había convertido de nuevo en ese inmutable monje del silencio…

Realmente, iba a ser una larguísima travesía hasta Los Angeles.

-------------

-------------

–¿Dónde está hospedada mamá? –preguntó Shaoran automáticamente, mientras salían del aeropuerto internacional de la ciudad californiana.

–En el _Holiday_ _Inn _de Santa Mónica. Para allá vamos también.

Él se calló. Y su mutismo ya no desesperaba a Meiling; le despertaba una preocupación genuina.

–Me preocupa que no hables…

–Disculpa, pero realmente tengo pocas ganas de hablar. Sin embargo, te puede alegrar el saber que ya estoy escribiendo otra vez.

–¡¿En serio?!

Él asintió.

–¡Eso quiere decir que Sakura hizo un muy buen trabajo!

–Sí…supongo que sí –susurró, volviendo la vista a un taxi– anda, vamos. Me muero de sueño.

Su prima lo siguió, sin disimular la preocupación en su rostro.

Sin embargo, en ese mismo instante, otra persona también abordaba un taxi; llevaba de la mano un chiquillo que rondaría los dos años. Meiling lo notó, y no le dio mucha importancia; pero algún aire familiar tenía la presunta madre del pequeño que ella no sabía describir muy bien. Sentía que de alguna parte la conocía, y le molestaba no saber de dónde.

Fueron dos segundos, máximo. En un momento supo recordar quién era, delinear su perfil en su cabeza, y sobretodo, identificar el tono verdoso de sus ojos. ¡Era ella!

¿Y su primo? En Marte, gracias.

–Shaoran…¡Shaoran!

–¿Qué sucede?

Pero el taxi desapareció.

–¿No la viste?

–¿A quién?

Meiling suspiró. No obstante, él pareció mirar el mismo taxi que ella con cierto interés.

–Ya vámonos –dijo él.

Ambos abordaron y pronto tomaron rumbo hacia Santa Mónica. Transcurrieron unos minutos. Quizá fueron horas; pero el más joven de los Li no reaccionaba. Parecía ahora más abstraído que nunca; presumiblemente porque sabía que ella vivía aquí, aunque no esperaba encontrársela como si tal cosa. Era una probabilidad de una entre más de nueve millones. En medio de sus pensamientos, vio por la ventana a un sujeto de unos sesenta años. Llevaba una bolsa de plástico y lucía unos lentes oscuros.

De repente, Shaoran le pidió al chofer que se detuviera. Estaban cerca de Marina del Rey, no muy lejos de su destino.

–Necesito bajar. Sigue al hotel, llegaré en un rato.

–Pero…–Meiling no alcanzó a articular nada. Su primo se bajó, y corrió una cuadra, hasta divisar de nuevo al aparentemente inofensivo sujeto, que seguía su camino tan fresco que parecía levitar en vez de caminar. Se acercó a él y, sin pensárselo mucho, le habló.

–¿Profesor Lewis?

El aludido pareció reaccionar.

–¿Quién es usted?

–¿Recuerda su clase de gramática?

–No hay forma de olvidarla. ¿Pero quién demonios es usted?

–Posiblemente usted no me recuerde, pero…

–Shaoran Li…–le cortó el hombre, quitándose los lentes oscuro y mirándolo fijamente por unos instantes, para luego agregar– ¿me he equivocado?

–N-no, para nada…–asintió él, riendo nerviosamente.

–Qué bueno…pensé que el Alzheimer me tenía fregado. ¡Dichosos los ojos que te ven!

–Gracias…en realidad, acabo de verlo en un taxi hace dos calles. No tenía idea que ahora vivía aquí.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar.

–Desapareciste cuando terminaste tus estudios, malagradecido. Ahora eres todo un hito de la literatura moderna.

–Ambos sabemos que no es así.

–Bueno, quizá tengas razón: puede que no seas Miguel Ángel Asturias, pero por lo menos se te da muy bien eso de escribir novelas muy surrealistas.

–En realidad, de eso me gustaría hablarle.

–¿En verdad? Recuerdo que cuando eras mi estudiante, eras bastante cerrado. Escribías como un condenado…como si vieses al fantasma de Bécquer cada vez que agarrabas un bolígrafo. Y según tus libros, eso no ha cambiado mucho.

–Ese viene siendo el problema –confesó, sin mirarle– un día desperté, y ya no pude escribir más.

Llegaron a una casa típicamente californiana, con un jardín frontal bastante bien cuidado.

–Ya no pudiste escribir más…¿te quedaste sin tinta?

–Algo así. Es una forma de decirlo.

–Hum…–pareció meditar él, mientras abría la puerta de su casa– sigue, toma asiento. ¿Gustas algo para beber? Es una tarde calurosa.

–Agua estará bien.

–Nah, demasiado insípido…te tomarás conmigo un buen whisky irlandés. Me la regalaron en mi cumpleaños.

–Si usted dice…

El hombre se perdió por una puerta y volvió sosteniendo dos vasos que traían el licor.

–Ahora, cuéntame. ¿Alguna duda de tipo gramatical por el que no puedas escribir?

–No lo he buscado porque haya sido mi mentor cuando aún era una diva imberbe en esto de las letras; ahora que lo veo, le pregunto como si fuese un colega. ¿Puede un escritor dejar de escribir así no más?

–¿Como si se quedara sin tinta?

–Exactamente.

–No lo creo, la verdad. Pero hay algo que sí creo, y es en las etapas de los escritores. Eso sí es todo un hecho para mí.

–¿Etapas?

–Sí, etapas. Y tu problema me suena más a que terminaste una etapa.

Un parpadeo.

–Ciertamente has cambiado. Ya no eres ese miserable que hacía todo tipo de desplantes, amenazas, gamberradas, salidas de tono, insultos…

Su pupilo se rió con ganas, pasando un poco del whisky que le habían ofrecido.

–Sin embargo, algo ha cambiado contigo. Tu último libro da fe de eso.

–¿La da?

–Así es. Está mucho más elaborado que los anteriores. No digo que sean malos…sencillamente este es mejor, aunque sea menos comercial. Además…cuando lo leía, me parecía estar leyendo a un escritor que está devanándose la cabeza por saber cómo logra escribir.

–Bueno, de hecho así es…y es una pregunta que no me he logrado responder.

–El problema del acontecimiento literario¿lo recuerdas?

–Autor – sentido – lector.

–¿Y a qué conduce eso?

–Ay, yo no lo recuerdo…

El profesor negó un poco.

–Debí haberte rajado en filosofía también.

–No sea así y mejor dígame…

–La exclusión de la realidad, muchachito. El autor le presenta al lector una visión muy subjetivada de la realidad a través de lo que escribe. Italo Calvino fue el primero en darse cuenta de este pequeño detalle.

Shaoran se acomodó mejor en su sillón, prestando mucha atención.

–¿Sabes? Esta cuestión tiene raíces filosóficas demasiado profundas; llega incluso a tocar la cuestión del yo, que Kant, Novalis, Nietzsche y toda su banda han estudiado tanto. Es la contraposición entre _yo _y _otro_, para percibirnos a nosotros mismos. Es la existencia del texto ficcional, del trato ficcional, donde todo se consuma. Donde el _yo_ y el _otro_ solucionan sus diferencias.

–En…¿en serio? –preguntó él, viendo algo de luz al final de su túnel.

–Aún hay más. Cuando tú, autor, creas una nueva obra, debes cooperar tanto como el lector en la creación de este espacio de ficción donde ambos también van a interactuar; debes tener en cuenta la existencia de una idea que tu lector se hace. Sin embargo –y esto cualquiera lo sabe– tú no conoces a ciencia cierta qué tan amplia puede ser la idea que tiene el lector, por lo que recurres al paradigma políticamente correcto para escribir y no herir susceptibilidades. Aunque, si lo que me contaste es cierto, poco te importó eso, porque fuiste contra el paradigma y te impusiste a tus lectores. Por eso algunos amenazaron con asesinarte en ese momento. Es una idea que se ha aceptado, y se ha asentado incluso con los intentos más crudos de representación de la realidad; los poetas surrealistas y la literatura de posguerra.

Shaoran rió un poco. Recordó la escenita que Sakura le había montado en el hospital. Lewis le dio un sorbo a su trago.

–No obstante lo que te he dicho, hay algunos que consideran que tal espacio, tal trato ficcional es meramente una línea. Prescindiendo de ella, y aceptando lo que representan tanto el autor como el lector, comienza a arremeter contra la idea que te he descrito. Calvino también lo intentó, pero todo el proceso literario atentó contra su idea, no porque fuese mala, sino porque sencillamente provoca conflictos tan disímiles como el mismo escritor. Por eso, "_Si una noche de invierno un viajero…" _es considerada una obra maestra, como "_En busca del tiempo perdido" _o "_Seis personajes en busca del autor"_.

Su estudiante no dijo una sola palabra, absolutamente absorto en la explicación de su maestro; le hizo una seña y él continuó.

–De hecho, incluso llega a afirmarse que no es el lenguaje lo que impide la perfecta comunicación entre el lector y el autor; es el ego exaltado del escritor el que lo impide.

–¿Por qué?

–Ya te lo dije. Por la visión subjetivada de la realidad; pero esto no para aquí tampoco. El libro hace las de espejo aquí, y por eso algunos escritores desaparecen, se borran de sus escritos absolutamente. Desean que la visión de la realidad no sea la suya, sino que llegue tan pura como pueda ser posible hasta el lector. Es el autor quien se mira en el lector, en últimas. Y a veces, como el autor, tiende a confundir las palabras con las cosas. Es uno de los argumentos de los dadaístas, y su crisis de la representación.

–¿Por qué tanto escándalo con la visión subjetivada de la realidad?

–Por la eternidad circular; por la obsesión con el tiempo. Porque muy bien dicen que no se puede decir la verdad sino del instante en que se vive; porque el tiempo lo cambia todo; nada está fuera de su yugo. De ahí la idea de Calvino de mostrarle al lector todo el proceso literario. Quiere que reflexione sobre la realidad, que también es _su_ realidad. Quiere escribir un libro que siempre mantenga la expectación de la primera página. Por eso los finales aporéticos y abiertos, su obsesión con la temporalidad…y si me lo preguntas, estás caminando por la misma línea.

Shaoran lo meditó un instante. Miró hacia la ventana, por donde entraban los rayos del sol. Ciertamente, era una tarde primorosa.

–Pero también –añadió como última cosa su maestro– debes tener en cuenta que el lector también sufre una transformación progresiva como consecuencia de; que sólo busca leer, y llegar al final del texto de ficción que le han presentado. Sin embargo, sólo está interesado en la verdad que tiene el libro en sus manos, nada más. Llega a volverse un personaje sin moral, absolutamente interesado en un final que presumiblemente no encuentre. ¿Ves lo complicado que puede volverse el escribir?(1)

–Y que lo diga…–dijo él, terminando su copa– es algo…realmente complicado.

–No te hagas nudos –convino Lewis, dejando de lado su vaso ya vacío– el escribir es un don que se le da a muchos; que pocos lo hagan es otro asunto. No todos están preparados para caminar por una línea que muchas veces se hace borrosa, entre la realidad y el sueño. Un sueño que, por demás, a veces se vuelve pesadilla.

Su pupilo, una vez más, volvió a guardar silencio. Como no, después de semejante declamación.

–¿Y has intentado escribir algo más?

–La verdad, así es…

–Con lo que te dije¿te cambia algo?

–Solo una cosa, pero no lo destruiré.

El hombre sonrió.

–Tendrás que dejármelo ver. ¿Cuánto permanecerás en la ciudad?

–No mucho, un par de días. Por supuesto, el trabajo vino conmigo.

–Eso si no lo has cambiado, _workholic._

Shaoran sonrió, y miró su reloj. La tarde había pasado volando, y su prima estaría con todo el departamento policiaco de Los Angeles, buscándolo debajo de las piedras.

–¿Podría venir mañana? Y de paso mostrarle lo que he escrito…

–Claro que sí. Mi esposa vuelve mañana de San Diego, y podremos disfrutar de la omnisciencia de su sazón.

–Lo cual es bueno –sonrió, empleando la frase que muchas veces empleara durante su cátedra.

-------------

-------------

–Ken, ven acá…es hora de volver a casa. Tu padre ha de estar histérico porque desaparecimos para ir al parque…–sonrió una chica, cargando a su hijo.

Intempestivamente, un taxi se detuvo en una esquina, cerca del _Holiday_ _Inn_. Se bajó de allí un muchacho de su edad, y se sentó en la puerta de enfrente. Parecía tener pocas ganas de entrar, como si fuesen a regañarlo.

Ni bien puso un punto final a su pensamiento, una chica que parecía una tromba le cayó encima y lo colmó de toda clase de frases y regaños. Ella se rió de la escena, y se iba retirando, cuando escuchó la frase de la discordia:

–¡Entra ya, Shaoran Li!

–Deja los disgustos. Te dará un ataque –dijo el muchacho, avanzando hacia la entrada como un ternero que va al matadero.

–¡Pero claro que me dará un ataque! –dijo ella, como si fuera la encargada de dejar caer el hacha sobre el animalito.

¿Habría escuchado ella bien? No, eso era imposible. No podía ser él. Pero el parecido si era escalofriante.

Incluso más que eso. Era total.

* * *

**_Notas:_** _¿qué puedo decir? Que este capítulo no es enteramente mío, niños y niñas. No, para nada; parte de la culpa también es de un ensayo que leí –después de– leer un libro de Italo Calvino que me dejó hecho un nudo. Como no fui capaz de vivir con la duda…acabó saliendo esto. Por supuesto, no hay que ser Houdini para darse cuenta que la influencia muy filosófica del ensayito que leí está en la declamación del profe de Shaoran. Como no me gusta –tampoco– ser un plagiador miserable, les aclaro que el ensayo que leí se llama: "Post-modernidad de 'Si una noche de invierno un viajero, de Italo Calvino'". Está en Internet, si lo buscan, y su influencia va exactamente hasta donde dice (1). El resto sí corresponde a mis desvaríos :) Por otra parte, debería mencionar que edité los capítulos IX y VII…no supe vivir con capítulos tan flojos, así que sabrán entender el cambio._

_Ahora, las gracias son para:_

_ChOcoLaTe-coN-MeNTa: claro, querida. ¿Qué sería de mí si quienes me leen no se entretienen? Además, sé que les encanta el suspenso. Ni que decir de ti, sé que te fascina_ _así que vamos muy bien. Por supuesto, sé que no toleras el ver a tu querido mu…ejem, Shaoran, sufrir. Pero…¡yo sí tolero verlo sufrir! Por otra parte, un millón de gracias, más un abrazo por el comentario…y para estas alturas, son 86.400 segundos menos._

_Gabyhyatt: Lo siento…pero Shaoran hará algo mucho peor que pensar mal. Espero no se me pongan muy de malas por eso (como quien no quiere la cosa)…_

_Ishida_ _Rio: Bueno, la mención especial viene por aquello de hacerme caer en cuenta de que le fuese "incómoda" la historia. Leyéndolo bien, a mí también me incomodaba, así que asunto solucionado. Gracias por eso. _

_Listo, muchachos. Nos leemos a la próxima. Y si se preguntan por los demás, pues nada. Acabo de darlos de baja (también)._

_  
Lohengrin NightWalker (alias Bimbo–chan...mejor no pregunten) _


	11. XI

**Por la senda de la oscuridad**

**XI**

----------------

----------------

_Él se sentó en su sala; aquel reducto tan prohibido y tan abierto, tan suyo…_

_Miró en derredor. ¿Acaso quería delinearla a través de sus pertenencias?_

_¿No era suficiente haberse enamorado a través de sus palabras? Porque el poder de su palabra era hipnótico, atrapante...era buscar lo que no estaba perdido, pero quizá era buscarla entre líneas, como si le llamase. Como una mano busca a la otra, como la mirada responde a la otra…_

_Como el corazón responde al otro…como el duende que te invita a soñar en las noches. Abre tu mundo a nuevas posibilidades, más allá de tu comprensión, y muy posiblemente de su compresión también…_

_No podía negarlo, y nunca podría hacerlo. Guió su mirada por sus paredes, donde pendían cuadros sin ningún tipo de interés, excepto por el Dalí que dominaba a los demás. Su gusto, surrealista pero tan atado a la realidad era una mezcla muy singular. Como cuando la besó por primera vez, como cuando la abrazó por primera vez…como cuando besó hasta su sombra la primera vez…_

_Suspiró y sonrió, quizá con pena, pero sin ninguna atadura. Ella le había invitado a esperarla en su departamento. Esperó, con dulce impaciencia, a que el pomo de la puerta girase. Y por el ventanal, entraba el sol como un arrullo de los días pasados y aún por venir. Él jugaba con sus dedos a dibujar figuras invisibles, con líneas invisibles y donde su sombra era como una mancha sobre el entretejido blanco._

_Por un momento había olvidado que ella era una sombra. ¿Acaso él no sería una sombra también?_

–_Tributo a tu sombra._

----------------

----------------

Se reclinó en la silla y volvió a ver el reloj. 5:00 AM. ¿Alguien lo estaría pensando?

Ciertamente, el cambio horario lo había afectado bastante. De por sí no estaba durmiendo cuando no había montado al avión…no quería imaginarse lo que había pasado con su reloj biológico. Volvió su vista ambarina al monitor de su laptop, y retiró sus lentes para masajear el puente de su nariz. Luego se levantó y oteó hacia la nada. Los Angeles no dormía.

Ya había avanzado otros tres capítulos. Después de la charla con su maestro, sólo se había remitido a hacer un cambio en lo que llevaba escrito. Su tortura interior, su deseo sin saciar, su ansia por encontrar la luz al final del túnel…construirse para el lector. Eran ideas que en primera instancia parecían demasiado similares a las que empleaban Kafka o Sábato. Pero no eran tan similares; por lo menos su personaje no asesinaba a nadie…

–¿Shaoran? –ingresó Meiling a su habitación, arrancándole un susto mortal– ¿te sientes bien?

Él le miró por sobre su hombro.

–Sí…–dijo, volviendo a la ciudad insomne– ¿no puedes dormir?

–Siempre me levanto a esta hora…ya son las 6. ¿No te diste cuenta?

–No, no lo noté. Supongo que me pondré algo de ropa…¿y mamá?

–Está en el vestíbulo, con mis primas. Su vuelo sale a las 9.

Guardó silencio, y miró hacia la nada.

–¿Vas a despedirte?

–Sí…ya vuelvo. ¿Quién dijo que no dormir no tiene sus ventajas?

Pasó junto a ella y desapareció por el vestíbulo. Meiling sonrió y negó un poco. Mas cuando estaba a punto de retirarse, reparó en la laptop encendida. ¿Qué es lo que tanto hacía su primo en sus noches de insomnio?

Se acercó hasta el escritorio improvisado, y encontró un archivo. Junto al portátil, había dos libros que tenían señas de haberse leído recientemente. _Fausto_, de Wolfgang Goethe, y _Rayuela_, de Julio Cortázar. La extrañeza se acentuó en la prima, que sin pensárselo dos veces se sentó frente a la pantalla y comenzó a leer.

----------------

----------------

–A que no adivinas a quién vi hoy…

–¿A quién?

–Bueno, no estoy muy segura…pero creo que era Shaoran.

–Oh, vaya. Las vueltas que da la vida.

Arashi suspiró y dejó a su hijo en su cama.

–No creí volverlo a ver tan de cerca…

–Es un sujeto bastante famoso¿no?

–Oh vamos, sabes que no es por eso.

–Sí, lo sé. ¿Te preocupa en algo?

–No acabamos en los mejores términos. Supongo que algo de eso aún me pesa.

–De cualquier forma no te preocupes. No te ha buscado…seguramente ya lo olvidó.

Su esposo dejó que sus brazos la envolviesen. Ella se reconfortó en aquella dulce prisión, aspirando el aroma de la loción que él emanaba.

–No, él no ha olvidado…aunque parece una persona absolutamente distinta.

–Es lógico…¿hace cuánto no hablas con él?

–Cuatro, cinco años por lo menos.

–Ya no te preocupes. No se te olvide que mañana es el cumpleaños de papá; además, se muere por ver a Ken. Ahora vamos a dormir.

Ella asintió, mientras se introducía en la recámara principal.

----------------

----------------

Sólo atinó a levantar una mano en señal de despedida. Ahí iba el vehículo que llevaba a su madre y a sus hermanas.

Ciertamente, nunca pensó que podría volver a hacer la paz con su progenitora. Se sentía como un "desheredado". Y motivos no le faltaban, teniendo en cuenta la forma en que habían dejado de tratarse. Esperando que el espíritu navideño los aplacase a ambos, puso rumbo a su habitación. Sentía el cuerpo pesado, y se le antojaba dormir cuando menos una hora. Pero ni bien se acercó al dintel de la puerta, pudo escuchar un rumor muy particular viniendo de la estancia.

¿Acaso eran sollozos lo que estaba escuchando?

Se asomó en el más absoluto de los silencios, para encontrar a su prima llorando a lágrima viva justo frente a su laptop. Frunciendo el ceño, se acercó a ella.

–¿Mei?

Ella reaccionó. Sólo le llamaba así cuando realmente iban mal las cosas.

–Lo siento…no quise…

–¿Qué pasa¿Qué viste?

–Tu libro…–le miró, con sus ojos arrasados– ¿cuándo…?

Él negó y apagó el aparato, dejándolo a un lado.

–Ya, ya, todo está bien. Es un borrador de algo que posiblemente publiques –mintió él.

–Es…estremecedor. No has perdido tu toque…ahora es mucho mejor.

–Lo cual es bueno¿no?

–Lo es –convino ella, limpiándose con la manga de su pijama– escucha, aprovecharé que tengo que hacer algunas diligencias. ¿Te aburrirás mucho si me acompañas?

–Lo más probable es que así sea. De cualquier forma, tengo una visita que hacer.

–¿A quién?

–Mi maestro de gramática vive en la ciudad. Ayer me lo encontré.

–¿El que te rajó dos veces?

Un suspiro.

–Sí, ese mismo. El que me rajó dos veces. Quedamos de vernos hoy.

–Oh, ya veo. ¿Cómo es que se llamaba?

–Lewis Richardson.

–Ah, él…¿por qué me suena tan familiar?

–Quizá porque ganó un premio Nobel.

–¿Bromeas?

–Para nada. Él escribió la saga de _Los cantos de Ultratumba;_ también _El lirio de tus valles _y…

–Ahora entiendo tus influencias –le interrumpió ella– con maestros así como no…

–Ja Ja Ja –dijo él– ¿no se te hace tarde?

–Sí…supongo que sí. Nos veremos en el aeropuerto a las 6. ¿A qué hora?

–A las 6.

–Que no se te olvide. Por estas épocas es una pesadilla conseguir pasajes.

Él asintió, mientras ella desaparecía, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

----------------

----------------

Un suspiro de resignación. Por mucho que le pesara, iba a tener que aceptarlo. Y encima, ya tenía diez minutos de retraso.

Llegar puntualmente a alguna parte se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de maldición. Se detuvo en una acera y pateó una piedrecilla, que fue a dar en ningún lugar. Odiaba perderse tanto como cualquiera…pero perderse en una ciudad como esta, ciertamente lo tenía en una situación poco menos que jodida…

Hasta que un ovoide marrón voló por los cielos californianos como si fuese un misil _Tomahawk_…y le dio en toda la cabeza. Como si no tuviese problemas suficientes, también un balón de football americano acababa de hacer blanco en él.

–¡Lo siento, lo siento! –dijo un muchacho de unos once años, apenadísimo. Shaoran recogió el balón y se lo regresó.

–No ha sido nada…

–¡Shaoran¿Pero dónde te has metido, pedazo de impuntual?

–Aquí, recibiendo un balazo en la cabeza del sucesor de Joe Montana…–sonrió– por otra parte, pues…me perdí.

–Era de esperarse, si no pediste ninguna miserable indicación para llegar. Anda a la puerta.

Él se rió, y se dirigió hacia el portal. Lewis lo hizo entrar y lo presentó ante las personas presentes. Todos estaban charlando, y ciertamente quedaron poco más que impactados al ver a tamaña estrella trasponer la puerta.

–Señores y señoras, les presento a la mayor pesadilla de un profesor de gramática. Shaoran Li…no creo que lo hayan visto en alguna parte, revista, noticiero o algún medio sinónimo, similar o conexo.

Él sonrió y saludó tímidamente. Su maestro iba presentándolos uno por uno, hasta que llegó la frase de la discordia, la gran blasfemia…

…_mi hijo Kevin, su esposa Arashi y mi nieto Ken_…

Por un instante, lejano y perdido, le pareció ver al destino haciendo una celebración digna de alguien que acaba de anotar el gol de su vida; una pedorreta con corte de manga dirigida hacia él, que no tenía contemplada respuesta alguna posible.

Es decir¿qué puede decirse a una cosa así? Él, que nunca esperaba volverla a ver, y se la encuentra con su esposo y con su hijo.

Era una gamberrada…pero una de la peor clase.

Ella no estaba mejor que él. Apenas lo vio supo que era él; había pasado demasiado tiempo junto a él como para no memorizar sus facciones de memoria. Su cabello, su nariz, su mirada que parecía realizar escaneos láser sobre todos los presentes…y el nerviosismo se convirtió en un miedo cerval e inconsciente, como si de verdad ese muchacho pudiese volverse Charles Manson en un parpadeo y…

Ambos se lanzaron miradas furtivas. La de ella era temerosa hasta cierto punto. La de él…contenía una sorpresa indescriptible.

----------------

----------------

Volvió su vista al reloj. 2:30 PM. El tiempo estaba conspirando para prolongar su sufrimiento. Mientras el anfitrión departía con el resto de la pequeña gran reunión, él se sentó en el jardín a pensar del por qué de todo. Hasta del por qué el cangrejo no muere, de ser posible. Todo menos pensar en ella.

Bueno, quizá pensar en…

¡No, nada de eso! Ya suficientes problemas había tenido, como para encontrársela también.

–Salud –y se bebió toda la ginebra de un sorbo. Un instante después, sentía como le abrasaba el pecho. Ese era el problema de no saber beber.

–Salud –le fue respondido. Él volvió la vista y la vio, acercándose con algo de temeridad. Algo natural, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias– hola Shaoran…

Él no sabía si responder o solamente ignorarla. Bueno, sería un imbécil pero no un maleducado…

–Hola –dijo él, dejando de lado el vaso– toda una sorpresa el volver a verte.

–Lo sé –concedió ella, sentándose junto a él– y veo que la vida no te ha tratado tan mal, después de todo…

Shaoran le dirigió una mirada elocuente. Ella sonrió un poco y miró hacia la nada por un instante.

–Escucha…sé que me comporté como un tarugo en el pasado, cometí muchas estupideces que no pienso repetir, pero igual mereces una disculpa. No debí haberme comportado como un malcriado.

–No tienes que disculparte. De cualquier forma…debí habértelo dicho.

–¿Qué cosa? Oh, aquello.

–Sí, eso. No lo interpretes como una falta a la confianza…sencillamente no sé por qué no lo dije.

–Tranquila, está bien –lanzó una mirada de reojo hacia el interior de la casa– lo que sí me alegra, es que ahora seas feliz. Quizá nunca lo sepamos, pero es mejor así.

Ella sonrió. Verdaderamente se había convertido en un muchacho encantador.

–¿Perdonada? –extendió su mano derecha hacia él.

–Si es mutuo, sí. Si no, ni se te ocurra.

–Bien…que sea algo mutuo.

El silencio volvió a cundir entre los dos.

–El que alguno de los amantes siempre muera en una novela tuya…¿tiene algo que ver conmigo?

–Sí y no.

–Miserable –rió ella y lo golpeó en el brazo. Pero él de inmediato relacionó la frase. _Es usted un miserable…_–oye…¡aquí planeta tierra!

–Lo siento.

De pronto escuchó al chiquillo, que llamaba voz en cuello a su madre.

–Ve. Creo que te necesitan más que aquí.

–Lo sé –respondió, levantándose y yendo hacia la puerta, pero antes de entrar se volvió y le miró– gracias, querido.

Él se sonrojó, y asintió. Ella se perdió tras la puerta corrediza. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, sentía una opresión fortísima a la altura del pecho…y tenía unas ganas de llorar enormes. Como si la nostalgia cambiase los guantes con que le acariciaba por un furibundo abrazo constrictor.

Sí, le dolía. Pero por alguna extraña razón, ya no le dolía como antes.

* * *

_**Notas: **Bueno, después de la disertación filosófica, un capítulo muy Light…como para que se pueda digerir la historia de la mejor manera. Como me confirmo como uno de los primeros forofos de la navidad, quiero desearles unas felices fiestas y que en navidad reciban felicidad y cariño familiar en cantidades industriales. No sobra mencionar que también reciban muchos presentes, y todas aquellas cosas que se dan en navidad y no se me cruzan por la cabeza en este momento…_

_Y junto a las felicitaciones, agradezcamos también a:_

_Ishida_ _Rio: Muchas gracias por el comentario…y aunque no sea la reencarnación de Novalis, la verdad, regresé después de un pequeño bache mental a la hora de escribir, y ciertamente el batazo para volver a la realidad ayudó bastante. Por cierto, amantes de Eriol, lo siento…no se me ocurrió como más meterlo. Disculparán el exceso de originalidad. Y de paso sea dicho, espero tengas unas muy felices fiestas._

_Zerge: Bueno, debo decir que me siento bastante agradecido por el comentario. Ciertamente siempre se puede mejorar, y la idea es salirse del molde para romperlo. He procurado llevar esta historia lo mejor posible, para no arruinar todos los factores que haz mencionado. Espero el capítulo presente no sea la excepción. Felices fiestas para ti._

_Naguchan: Querida, tienes un serio problema. Más o menos la mitad del universo animé/manga se está peleando a Shaoran. ¡Gracias por el review y feliz navidad!_

_Lebel27: No, no recibirá ni razón ni reprimenda. Pero, siendo justos, me agrada que el capítulo le haya gustado. Tu punto de vista es muy respetable, y de cierta forma pienso lo mismo…sobretodo a la hora de hablar sobre el lector y su escogencia a la hora de leer (valga la redundancia). Y créame…el destino tiene más que jugarretas para unir a dos personas. Yo doy fe de eso. ¡Feliz navidad!_

_Kassie_ _L.K.: Bien, querida, aclaremos algo de una buena vez¡YO NO SOY COMPINCHE DE NINGÚN OSO DEL PAN! Por otra parte, encantado de leerte, ya que has desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno. Me alegro que te haya gustado…aunque el mísero cansancio no te haya dejado entender la mayoría de lo que escribí. Y gracias por lo de admirable…me siento tan emocionado…espero que el osito del pan te traiga muchos regalos._

_Listo…eso es todo. ¿Ya dije feliz navidad, cierto? Y claro…para alguien tiene que ser el tributo a su sombra. Eso es mío para saber, esa persona –espero– se de cuenta…y los demás pueden quedarse con la duda. ¡Es un buen regalo de navidad!_

_¡Un gran saludo!_

_Lohengrin_ _NightWalker (¡JO JO JO JO!)_

* * *

_**No hay por qué luchar contra el espíritu de la navidad. **_

_**Seas quien seas, creas lo que creas, **_

_**siempre podrás creer en el milagro que hace un regalo…**_

* * *


	12. XII

**Por la senda de la oscuridad**

**XII**

----------------

----------------

Una semana desaparecido. No eran dos días, no eran dos horas. Era una semana, contante y sonante. ¿Dónde puede meterse un escritor que no sea su casa–refugio–fortaleza? Ni idea. Bien podría estar tomándose una ginebra en cualquier bar de Norteamérica…como podría estar tomándose unas vacaciones soleadas en Anchorage.

No, a él no le gustaban las vacaciones soleadas. Aunque ciertamente Anchorage le habría caído bien. Pensándolo mejor, dónde estaba no era la cuestión. Era _cuándo_ iba a volver lo que le estaba quitando el sueño. ¡Maldito sea, por qué no vuelve!

Debió considerar el ponerle un rastreador en el…en alguna parte de su fisonomía, por amor del cielo. ¿Sería acaso una especie de castigo? Pero ella no había hecho nada malo...excepto quizá el traicionarse a sí misma. Mala Sakura, mala Sakura. Debió habérselo dicho y ahorrarse el caminito del diablo; ahora tenía que sufrir vejaciones que no tenían nombre.

Debió cerciorarse de que le gustaba ese miserable pedazo de porquería. Le gustaba, no dejaba de pensarlo…¡y era una estúpida por tener que besar a otro para averiguarlo!

–¿Doctora?

–¿Sí, Dalila?

–Meiling Li acaba de llamar…

Su mente acababa de celebrar que acababan de descubrir un antídoto contra la muerte.

–¿Qué dijo?

–Shaoran Li vendrá mañana a su última sesión. Dice que está peor que los escribas del Antiguo Egipto.

Ella seguía celebrando. _Vendría mañana…**A SU ÚLTIMA SESIÓN.**_ Dios nos libre. ¿Qué había dicho?

–¿Qué has dicho?

–Lo siento…la señora Li me pidió que diera el mensaje así.

–No, eso no. ¿Acaso dijiste que venía a su última sesión?

–Oh, sí señorita.

Campanazo total.

–Entiendo. ¿Avisó cuando vendría?

–Mañana, a las 8.

–Bien. Gracias, Dalila.

La chica se retiró, pero Sakura quedó más bien muy inquieta. El tiempo comenzaba a ponerse en su contra.

También.

----------------

----------------

_Ciertamente, pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de experimentar una sensación tan increíble._

_Tan total._

_¿Así se sentía besar a una sombra? No, no era "besar a una sombra". Era "besar SU sombra"; la sombra de aquella mujer en las alturas de lo inalcanzable. Aquella mujer que dibujó en sus sueños, enamoró en sus ilusiones…y que en la realidad no podría tener. Es la historia de siempre. Acababa de beber del Grial, y quizá su vida se hubiese ido al caño._

_No importaba. No importaba nada. Sólo importaba –en ese momento– que la besaba. Que la abrazaba. Que por un instante él dejó de ser persona para ser alguien más. Y ella no fue una sombra, sino fue ella, por un instante que duraría para siempre, enmarcada en la amargura de un recuerdo que lo seguiría por el resto de sus días. _

_Quizá estuviese cegado por la pasión, por el brillo de sus ojos verdes, por la dulce tonalidad de su voz; por cómo habla, por cómo viste, por cómo camina, por cómo escribe. Incluso por cómo respira. Todo eso era posible. Pero no importaba. Sombra o no, él seguiría tributándole, como un esclavo a un dios pagano._

_Sombra o no, quizá él seguiría adorando su recuerdo, su voz y sus labios en una letanía que durase por la eternidad. _

----------------

----------------

Sonrió al leerlo. Diez capítulos.

Era un final de lujo. Rayaba en la tragicomedia de su vida…pero le gustaba. Luego, vino la pregunta fatídica.

¿A quién le tributaba?

¿Tal vez a sí mismo? No, no lo era.

¿Arashi? Quizá tenía otras obras para descargar su rabia y su dolor. Pero no era a ella.

Le tributaba a aquello que deseaba y no podía tener. Le tributaba a su sombra. Tal vez era un poco cobarde por no luchar hasta las últimas consecuencias, pero no podía después de lo que había visto. Comenzaba a admitir que tenía una misteriosa fijación con eso de ver demasiadas cosas.

Eso, y otro tipo de fijaciones relativamente fregadas. Como provocar faltas ortográficas en su reconocida forma de escribir.

–siertamente e podido komprender ke no podre tenerte…–escribió distraídamente, para luego reírse un poco.

Reír. Hace mucho no lo hacía. No de forma sincera, de todas formas. Contempló a la cachorra que dormía a sus anchas en el suelo de su estudio. Sin embargo, se sentía mal. Se sentía incompleto. Con una necesidad imposible de saciar…su soledad, su yo, todo lo que era él. Y tenía que conformarse con un tributo a su sombra…

Era injusto. Era increíblemente injusto. Atrapado en la cárcel de su lógica, no podía sino ver como se consumaba la mayor de las maldiciones. Amar y no ser correspondido. ¿Pero por qué emplear el verbo prohibido? Sólo la conocía, sólo había hablado con ella, sólo había intentado ser su psicóloga. Y sólo se había fijado en su figura, en lo verde de sus ojos, en su crasa estupidez por querer el fuego de los dioses y acabar como Prometeo.

Luego volvió su vista a la laptop. _Letanía por toda la eternidad_ era lo que leían sus pupilas marrones. Y al final, el cursor iba y volvía. No podía escribir un capítulo más; sería como quitarle un año de maduración al mejor _Don Perignon_.

No podía escribir un capítulo más. Pero sí podría escribirle un epílogo.

–A la eternidad…–concedió él, poniendo manos a la obra una vez más.

----------------

----------------

7:50 AM. T menos diez minutos para la hora cero.

¿Y después qué? No podía ser una catástrofe absoluta. No emulaba a los valientes hoplitas de Termópilas contra la horda persa. Pero sinceramente estaba muerta de miedo. No estaba preparada para verlo, ahora, a diez minutos de confrontarlo. Porque después de ahí, lo perdería por el resto de la eternidad.

Eternidad. ¡Qué grande te lees ahora!

7:55. El padre Cronos traía afán hoy.

–Señorita Sakura –irrumpió su secretaria, como el cuervo que trae el mal presagio– el señor Li acaba de llegar.

–Hazlo seguir –dijo ella, como quien va al cadalso– y no me pases llamadas en lo que estoy con él.

Ella se retiró, y su consultorio de pronto se convirtió en una parodia del mausoleo de Halicarnaso. ¡Realmente estaba comenzando a desvariar en grande!

–Buen día, doctora…–saludó él, desde el dintel de la puerta. Pero por alguna razón no entraba.

–Buen día, señor Li…¿bonito día, no?

Pregunta estándar, pensó Shaoran. Pregunta estándar para un día estándar.

–Un poco fría…pero ha estado bien.

Ella le miró entrar, pero algo raro traía. No era el mismo que había estado en su consultorio la última vez. No era otro hombre…sólo habían cambiado algunos detalles. Detalles fundamentales.

–Meiling me ha contado que está peor que los escribas egipcios.

–No me va tan bien, pero algo se hace. Sí…he vuelto a escribir. Ha ayudado el pequeño viaje que hice a Los Angeles.

–¿Los Ángeles?

–No pretendía ser nada del otro mundo. Pero un par de visitas me han abierto los ojos.

Ella temía preguntar…pero igual se jugó la cara. La primera de muchas veces.

–¿La viste?

–Sí, la vi. Se casó, y tuvo un hijo.

–¿Hablaron?

–Sí, hablamos. Saldamos cuentas pendientes. Y entendí por qué no pude seguir escribiendo hace un tiempo.

Sakura tragó plomo. Pero igual siguió.

–¿Y bien?

–Alguna vez –se sentó en el sofá romano– usted me preguntó sobre lo que había sido mi vida. No recuerdo si alguna vez preguntó de dónde obtenía yo mis recursos para escribir.

–Creo haberlo hecho. Tampoco lo recuerdo.

Un suspiro de parte y parte.

–Arashi fue el detonante. Cuando terminamos, mi vida entera se vino abajo. Yo estaba terminando mi carrera, y el no tenerla fue como la encarnación de todas mis pesadillas; odié en silencio mi vida, y condené mi realidad por haberme quitado lo poco que tenía. No hace falta mencionar que, en términos emocionales, yo era un reverendo imbécil.

Ella entornó los ojos y le miró.

–En medio de mi dolor, comencé a escribir. Asumí que mis demonios internos eran los que hacían fluir mis palabras, y reconstruí realidades enteras a partir de mis heridas. Me burlé de la muerte, pisoteé lo bueno que alguna vez creí. Mientras más escribía, más compelido me sentía a seguir, y más fuerte me castigaba, buscando una respuesta que nunca llegaría. Respuesta por mi dolor, por mis preguntas sin respuesta, por mis noches de insomnio…una respuesta era todo lo que quería. Pero nunca llegó. No obstante, terminada mi última novela…algo pasó cuando monologué. Algo extraño pasó.

Un momento de duda por parte de ella. Y se jugó la cara por segunda vez.

–¿Qué pasó?

–Estuve en paz. Y era algo que yo no podía concebir. Yo había hecho la guerra a la gente, a la vida. A mi vida. Pero estar en paz era una revolución copernicana total; no estaba preparado para estarlo, para ver la luz al final de la senda de la oscuridad. Por eso no podía escribir…hasta ahora.

–¿Y qué has escrito?

Ahora él guardó silencio. Se levantó, y se dirigió a la ventana. La mañana parecía poseer el embrujo del viernes santo en Monsalvat.

–Un tributo…

–¿Un tributo?

–Un tributo a su sombra –dijo él, sin mirarle y concentrado en el brillo de una mañana que prometía más de lo que parecía– un tributo a algo que quiero, y sé de sobra que no voy a tener.

–¿A quién le tributas?

–¿Qué?

–Si es un tributo, ha de ser para alguien –infirió ella.

Una sonrisa triste.

–Es para alguien. Tiene usted razón, doctora –respondió, después de eternos instantes de silencio– es para alguien que quiero y no podré tener. Para alguien que puedo querer y que no podré tener. Quizá por eso lo único de mi realidad que tienen mis novelas es que nunca terminan bien. Nunca, nunca. Ahora, nuevamente he recibido un mazazo, sin querer queriendo, y no sé qué voy a hacer. Seguir escribiendo, aunque ya mis demonios se hayan tranquilizado lo suficiente.

Sakura respiró pesadamente. Sintió como si un invisible incensario volviese el aire más denso, como si la atmósfera estuviese desapareciendo en torno a ellos. Él parecía no notarlo, seguía mirando hacia la nada, como si tuviese muchísimo que ofrecerle. Como si el silencio hablase por él en términos ininteligibles, pero de todas formas lo dejaba hacer. Sentía como si, indirectamente, se estuviese despidiendo de ella, y en el proceso se estuviese sacando el corazón para lastimarse _menos_.

–¿Puedo preguntar para quién es?

Él se volvió a ella, se acercó hasta el escritorio, y haciendo una genuflexión, quedaron sus brazos al ras del escritorio. Con un parpadeo, se sintió en el cadalso…y con el pelotón de fusilamiento listo.

–Es…algo complicado de describir. Es tenerlo cerca y al mismo tiempo lejos. Es verla feliz…pero verla feliz con alguien que no soy yo, y es saberse resignado a _dejarla_ ser feliz –a este punto, sus ojos la escrutaban a tal grado que era imposible apartarlos, parpadear, girar la cabeza o siquiera dejar de pensar en hacer todas esas cosas al mismo tiempo– es el gusto, pero es una certeza que raya en el cretinismo más increíble. Sucede cuando notas que estás encerrado en la cárcel de la lógica. Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.

Un respingo. Algo muy dentro le decía que escuchaba lo que quería escuchar, pero entre líneas. Él se iba, y ella se quedaba como una vestal. Callada. Sentía como el crescendo del _Lago de los cisnes_ se apoderaba del consultorio, que de campo de batalla a mausoleo, se había convertido en cadalso y luego…sólo era un paisaje desolado. ¡Se iba y no podía decirle ni mu! No podía articular nada. Y como todo _crescendo_, después viene el final. El silencio. Y no quería que el bonito ballet de Tchaikovsky se convirtiese en una rapsodia azul.

Se sentía culpable, porque de cierta forma sabía que le dirigía a ella sus palabras, sabía que su resignación era su despedida, y su despedida significaba no volverlo a ver más allá de sus novelas y en la solapa de sus libros. No sabía si podría soportarlo, y tampoco parecía dispuesta a averiguarlo.

Parecía despedirse con sus ojos, y ella, como una vestal, no reaccionaba. Se quedaba velando el fuego, pero no reaccionaba. Toda ella parecía haber hecho un _off_ total.

–Esa persona pudo haber sido mía para conocer, para comprender, para querer y muy posiblemente para amar también. Pero mi ceguera, y presumiblemente la suya también, me han orillado a tomar esta decisión. Ser como Gabriela Mistral en versión masculina nunca figuró entre mis planes…pero hay algunas señales que definitivamente no se pueden ignorar. ¿No lo crees, Sakura?

Ella pudo jurar que era la primera vez que usaba su nombre, en vez de llamarla con un título o un honorífico. Hijo de buena madre¿cómo se atrevía a hacerle esto, sin tener conocimiento del pequeño infierno y de los caminos con púas y vidrios rotos que los adornaban? Sin saber que había pasado noches enteras pensando en el por qué. Se recriminó, porque este tipo de situaciones no eran apta para disecación y disección. Aquí, quien piensa pierde y lo sabía de sobra.

–Pero, al final, tomaré la salida del cobarde. Diré "_mientras ella sea feliz, yo seré feliz". _Eso es un insulto a mí mismo, y a las cosas en las que creo y en las que recobré la fe –recalcó, levantándose y sacudiéndose– mas no tengo más opción. Aunque no lo quiera así, no tengo más opción.

Sin despedidas, sin dolor. Él se dirigió a la puerta, la miró un instante como memorizándola. Como memorizando el consultorio entero, como si pudiese delinearla a través de sus pertenencias. Como si pudiese encontrarla en medio de sus cosas, como personas con el don pueden encontrar a otras en medio de sus palabras, mal que bien encadenadas.

Y sólo el _clic_ de la cerradura la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

* * *

**_Notas:_** _bueno, después de desaparecer por un buen tiempo de la faz de la tierra, me reporto con esto. Espero haya quedado bien, porque traigo un ánimo más bien extraño…muy extraño. Supongo que entenderán algo de lo que quise escribir, y de paso, espero sepan disculpar lo corto del chapter :) Y las gracias en esta oportunidad son para…_

**_Lebel27:_** _Ni loco sería un imitador de Santa. Yo vendería los regalos y ciertamente acabaría con la magia de la navidad…(risa socarrona). El capítulo debía ser agridulce, para que emulase de la mejor forma el encuentro con una ex. Claro que no todos son tan bonitos…_

**_Kassie L.K.:_** _No es justo que adivines mis jugadas. Quise hacerlo peor que Charles Manson, pero me sentí incapaz para la tarea. Además¿para qué regodearme –más– en su dolor, fans de Shaoran Li? Y nada de ositos cute, los comerciales vienen directamente desde la basura hasta la tele. Me sorprende que tu dilecta psique digiera cosas de semejante calibre. Y como te lo dije, con el nombre ni con nada de eso hay coincidencias. Aunque ciertamente, por quien me puso el apodo, es encantador el Bimbo-chan porque YO lo llevo, no por otro motivo, razón o circunstancia. He dicho. _

**_ChOcoLaTe-coN-MenTa:_** _Review x 4. Es complejo agradecer 4 reviews de un solo viaje. Aunque no sé como tomar eso de lo rebuscado del capítulo X…¡si me tomó eternidades hacer esa disertación que dejaría calvo a todos los filósofos desde Kant hasta Girard! Y la idea es que supieran por qué sufría tanto nuestro querido proyecto de escritor cada vez que se acercaba a un par de piernas. Ay, ay, ay…ahora sabes 'algo' de lo que estaba haciendo nudos mi existencia. Y por otra parte, 'the name' ha hecho más que estragos. Fue un asuntito realmente avasallador. ¡Y me alegra, me alegra como no te imaginas el que celes a "muñequito"…! (Nótese la ironía)_

**_Naguchan:_** _Bueno, ahí arriba tienes a una competidora directa en eso de pelearse a Xiaolang Lee. ¿Qué esperan para la pelea en el barro por él? Y mejor sigue imaginando…que así me das más opción a seguir dando sorpresas (risotada maquiavélica)._

_Bien…eso es todo. Iré a dormir, antes de que mis desvaríos se contagien._

_Lohengrin NightWalker._


	13. XIII

**Por la senda de la oscuridad**

**XIII**

-------------

-------------

_He oído que la noche_

_Es toda magia_

_Y que un duende_

_Te invita a soñar…_

_…Y sé que últimamente_

_Apenas he parado_

_Y tengo la impresión_

_De divagar…_

_Amanece tan pronto_

_Y yo estoy tan solo…_

_Y no me arrepiento _

_De lo de ayer_

_Si las estrellas te iluminan_

_Te sirven de guía_

_Te sientes tan fuerte que piensas_

_Que nadie te puede tocar…_

_Las distancias se hacen cortas_

_Pasan rápidas las horas_

_Y este cuarto no para_

_De menguar…_

_…Y tantas cosas por decir_

_Tanta charla por aquí_

_Si fuera posible escapar de este lugar…_

_Amanece tan pronto _

_Y yo estoy tan solo…_

_Y no me arrepiento_

_De lo de ayer_

_Si las estrellas te iluminan_

_Te sirven de guía_

_Te sientes tan fuerte que piensas_

_Que nadie te puede tocar…_

Y la canción siguió por la eternidad. Junto a la botella de Budweiser que se calentaba sobre su escritorio. Su pensamiento, no necesariamente embotado por el ataque del alcohol, daba tantas vueltas que llegaban momentos en los que realmente no sabía qué estaba pensando. ¿Qué estaba pensando?

¿En ella?

¿En ella sin ropa?

¿En ella con ropa?

Un suspiro. Se sentía ligero, y esa era la primera señal que confirmaba que se estaba pasando de revoluciones. Y a este paso ni siquiera recordaba por qué había iniciado esta pequeña reunión bohemia con la noche y con la sombra; sólo la disfrutaba como quien disfruta la música como si fuese una droga, tan potente y tan adictiva que si se le quita…muere, en el sentido literal de la palabra. Mas el sonido de la guitarra, amplificado y traído desde 1993 por aquel portento de equipo _Bose_, le recordaba a un bosque nebuloso, a un ángel citarista que le señalaba la luna en un eterno cuarto creciente.

Cielos, sí que estaba tomado.

Se reclinó en el espaldar de la silla y cerró los ojos. La agradable sensación de alivio pronto fue acompañada por el mareo de aquellos que sufren la falta de sinapsis entre sus neuronas. Pero a pesar de la pequeña intoxicación etílica, sus neuronas seguían maquinando a una velocidad poco vista en sus días de sobriedad. La escena de la última consulta no dejaba su vida en paz. No dejaba sus recuerdos en paz.

Últimamente, lo cotidiano de su vida no vivía en paz.

Ciertamente, la senda de la oscuridad parecía estar llegando a su fin. Ya los días, por lo menos, no eran insufribles. Ya, por lo menos, podía reírse otra vez. Podía vivir sin odio…sin nada de odio, de recuerdos. ¿Y qué le quedaba? La soledad, amigo. Le queda la soledad.

Bueno, lo decía como si fuese la primera vez que le tocara lidiar con ella. Pero cada vez era más difícil. Resignarse no era suficiente ni medianamente. Era…algo demasiado difícil, porque llegar solo al ocaso de su vida era algo no contemplado…pero era una idea que estaba tomando cada vez más fuerza. Cada vez era más fuerte su disertación mental sobre la muerte, dibujando en su mente embrutecida por el etanol como el eterno encapuchado, con las mismas alas…

–Ah, pero qué pelotudo puedo llegar a ser a veces…–aburrido por albergar tamaños pensamientos, se levantó como un flan y se dirigió a la ventana. Afuera, la montaña era coronada por una luna llena en su totalidad. Abrió la puerta, y se introdujo en el balcón; la sinfonía del silencio hacía su presentación, con él ocupando un lugar de lujo.

Sin embargo, la sinfonía del silencio no lograba tranquilizarlo. Por el contrario, sus recuerdos comenzaron a agitarse mucho más violentamente que de costumbre; parecía como si en su interior estuviese sucediendo un cataclismo.

Un cambio de estación. Como si del invierno estuviese pasando a la primavera. Como si algo en su interior estuviese resquebrajándose.

Si alguien, en algún momento de su corta vida, le hubiese dicho que vivir iba a ser así de jodido, lo hubiese pensado mejor. Si alguien, además, le hubiese acotado que posiblemente no le importara a la mayoría de la gente que crecía con él, hubiese tenido más de una razón para no nacer. Para no vivir. Para no sufrir, en últimas. Podría ser tachado de cobardía, pero ciertamente había recibido más golpes de los necesarios.

O por lo menos eso pensaba. Como dolía querer importarle a alguien…y no ser más que un actor de tercera en el teatro de su vida. Siempre había creído que un teorema con tendencias axiomáticas en la vida era el de causa y consecuencia: sufre por causa de alguien, en consecuencia escribe un tributo a ese alguien.

Y de pronto, sucedió: La gran determinación, la gran afirmación, la energía buscada por los alquimistas, la mismísima ciudad sin nombre de Lovecraft, la verdad absoluta, el axioma supremo…

Se había enamorado de esa mujer.

Y como le dolía haberlo hecho. Ahora comenzaba a entender eso de "no desearás la mujer del prójimo"; sin embargo, la gran determinación vino con una resolución de igual peso: te desenamorarás de la mujer del prójimo, y por todos los eunucos de la ciudad prohibida, lo lograría. Como sea iba a lograrlo. Incluso si tenía que arrancarse el corazón faltante en su pecho, lo haría.

En ese momento la noche silbó sórdidamente, como sintiendo algún recelo de la determinación de aquel pusilánime sujeto. Y la luna, desvaída por el paso de los tiempos, dio paso a un amanecer escarlata; en ese mismo momento, su _Bose_ ya no cantaba la dulzura de los Héroes del Silencio. _The__ Crimson Sunrise, _la dureza de Dream Theater invadía su instancia. Sin embargo, el amanecer escarlata no llegaba solo; una delgada capa de lluvia envolvía aquel hermoso paisaje.

-------------

-------------

El gran dilema de los cobardes pasa por ser indecisos; mientras se quedan pensando si el cielo es azul o solo aparenta serlo, el mundo entero colapsa.

Digamos que ella tiene un dilema de ese tipo. Tenía en sus manos la opción de hacerlo…o dejar el agua correr. El problema era saber si _de verdad _iba a dejar el agua correr. No sería la primera vez que un recuerdo le traicionase…pero entre el dilema del sí y el no, el mundo entero se le estaba viniendo encima. Su ventana seguía mostrándole el mismo cuadro…pero ella seguía sin decidirse. Y algo al mismo tiempo le decía que si no se decidía alguien iba a perder mucho más.

Sentía que ella sería quien lo perdería. Y perderlo…vaya, nunca creyó verlo así, pero perderlo realmente podría significar algo más aparte de una evidente repercusión en sus ingresos mensuales. Bien dicen que el dinero no lo es todo en la vida.

Se levantó de su lugar, caminó al refri y encontró un encantador frasco vacío. Bueno, ir al super a mercar podría servirle para despejar su mente, si bien no para alcanzar un estado zen. Después de comer algo en la mañana podría decidir qué hacer con su pequeñísimo pequeñísimo problema.

-------------

-------------

9 AM. Después de una noche de tortura total (sin comer), pensó que mercar sería el equivalente de la meditación profunda de la que son víctimas los monjes derviches; sin embargo, no había tenido en cuenta que el cauce de la vida la orillaría a encontrárselo una vez más, en un sitio tan vano como el parqueadero de un supermercado, dejando de lado los sincretismos de los restaurantes y los parques a horas poco gratas.

Hasta que un sonido algo familiar la trajo de regreso. Una bolsa cayéndose, seguida de una maldición en chino. Tuvo miedo de volverse para no tener que verlo, pero _tuvo_ que hacerlo cuando pasó frente a ella cargando más bolsas de las que podía, vía directa hacia su vehículo. Ella lo miraba como si fuese alguna especie de aparición venida desde otro mundo, como si fuera la imagen del Santo Grial…

Estaba ahí, y ella no se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra. Ya era la segunda vez que le pasaba y no estaba siendo nada bonito…

–Oiga¿se siente bien? –ella instantáneamente volvió a la realidad. Era _él _y ella estaba próxima al siguiente plano.

–Sí…es decir¡no! –se atoró ella, tratando de explicarse y no hacerse un nudo en el intento para luego mirarlo– tengo un problema, es todo.

–A mi juicio tiene varios, si no piensa guardarse con esta lluvia. ¿Por qué no se sube a su auto y va a casa?

Se miró y estaba empapada. Los milagros de la meditación zen.

–Sí…creo que sí –dudó ella un instante, y al escuchar el sonido del motor acelerando, reaccionó– necesito hablar contigo.

Sakura notó un estremecimiento en él. Chiquito.

–¿Hablar?

–Sí…hay cosas que necesito hablar contigo– completó ella, jugándose la vida y un poquito más en esa frase. Con ella vino la lluvia en su favor.

–Sabes donde vivo –completó él– estaré ahí en la tarde. Búscame.

Aceleró por entre la cortina de agua y se perdió de su vista. Ella buscó su vehículo, se subió como quien acaba de ser víctima de una abducción alienígena y no lo puede creer.

-------------

-------------

Si la lluvia de la tarde era una llovizna pertinaz, se había convertido en un verdadero y torrencial aguacero. De milagro su vehículo había llegado hasta la poco estival casa de su anfitrión. Con este clima y viendo el entorno en el que estaba la vivienda, si parecía que estuviese llegando al castillo de Drácula, como mínimo. Daba miedo ver un lugar tan oscuro.

–¿Será que todo se parece a su dueño? –murmuró ella. Acto seguido un trueno retumbó en los cielos y la oscura verja se abrió. Si esto era un remedo de una peli de terror, estaba ganándose su más genuino respeto.

Ingresó y pudo distinguir la camioneta platinada por entre la lluvia. Un poco más hacia la izquierda estaba el portón de entrada con sus columnas dóricas; ahí esperaba él, bajo el portal. Le miraba fijamente, incluso a través de la lluvia y el cristal. Ella sentía sus ojos sobre ella y no sabía si atribuirlo a su paranoia o a todo lo demás que no se le ocurría nombrar.

–Bienvenida –escuchó que él hablaba junto a la portezuela abierta– ¿quieres quedarte en el auto o entrar?

No se hizo de rogar, salió despavorida hacia el portón y se refugió de la inclemente lluvia. Él caminó tranquilamente bajo el agua, como quien ya está acostumbrado a hacerlo.

–¡Qué clima!

–No está nada mal –completó él, entrando y chorreando agua– por favor, siéntate en el salón. Tengo que ir a cambiarme de ropa o me dará una neumonía.

Mientras ella se sentaba en aquel lugar, se dedicó a analizarlo. Estantes y estantes y estantes de libros, un televisor de cristal líquido en el centro del salón y las enormes ventanas oscurecidas por cortesía de la lluvia. Había una taza de café ya vacía, un teléfono celular, unos zapatos y un libro abierto con la cubierta hacia arriba en el brazo de aquel sillón de cuero. Nada del otro mundo.

Acto seguido entró Luna, aquella labrador que le regalara su sobrina y se sentó sobre su lugar, en medio del sillón donde Shaoran estuviese sentado y donde Sakura estaba sentada. Se sentó y nada más.

–Lamento la tardanza –escuchó su voz retumbar desde el piso superior y bajar las escaleras– no encontraba nada decente para cambiarme. Tenía unos jeans, una camisa de cuello mao y estaba descalzo.

–No hay problema –continuó ella, un poco nerviosa y dejando su bolso sobre la mesa.

–Muy bien…¿qué sucede, doctora? –acto seguido, Shaoran se sentó en su sillón de cuero y le miró.

Ella se calló un momento y meditó muy bien qué decir.

–Tengo un problema…

–¿Y cuál es?

–Tú eres mi problema.

–¿Yo?

Un gesto de asentimiento

–¿Y qué hice para meterla en semejante predicamento?

–…Gustarme tanto.

Shaoran deglutió pesado y le miró como quien no lo cree.

–No es cierto –apuntó él, con dedos entrecruzados ad hoc.

–Sí, es cierto.

–¿Y qué me dice de Nobuhiro?

Un momento de silencio y él sintió que le daba la razón

–No hay nada con él.

–Chorrea la baba por ti y vas a decirme que no hay nada.

–Hablé con él…

–Lo besaste –corrigió él casi automáticamente.

–¡Él me besó¡Y déjame terminar!

Fue el turno de Shaoran para callar y Sakura lo miró con cierto reproche y culpa.

–No debí besarlo, porque sabía que no sentía lo mismo por él –concedió ella– pero me tomó volando bajo y no tuve forma de evitarlo.

–Ajá.

–Si me crees o no, eso es otro tema.

–Sí…lo peor de todo es que lo sé de muy buena mano. Todo es nuestro problema.

Ella sonrió apenas y le miró con la tristeza más grande velada en el rostro. Dentro, muy dentro, lo sentía encerrado en su propia cárcel…y cuyo deporte favorito era mirar por esa ventana todas las noches, hablando con una luna que nunca le había respondido. Eso era un tema por demás jodido.

Él se levantó, le dio la espalda y miró hacia la torrencial lluvia que caía afuera. Su mente no podía acabar de asimilar lo que ella le había dicho. No podía creerlo y eso hacía que la potente cadena que atenazaba su corazón lo hiciera al punto de lastimarlo como pocas cosas en la vida pueden hacerlo.

–_Wielder of pain might… _–rezó ella tras su espalda– _lay your hands upon this stone; you bestow upon the hatred to see the life unclouded…_

Shaoran no se atrevió a volver la vista hacia ella. Recordaba perfectamente ese pequeño conjuro que había inventado para uno de sus _fanfics_más famosos en un momento particularmente oscuro de su vida. Sakura se levantó, dubitativamente, y dio un paso hacia él. Luego otro, otro y otro más hasta llegar tras él solo para, en un momento de arrojo, abrazarlo por la espalda, como si le diera a entender que no lo soltaría mientras él quisiera ser sujetado.

Al instante vino un suspiro húmedo. Ella supo que lloraba y eso le partía el corazón; ver llorar a un hombre que –al menos en apariencia– era tan fuerte de alguna manera la compelía a protegerlo de todo mal y peligro. Incluso a protegerlo de sí mismo.

–Ya…–susurró ella, recostando la cabeza sobre su espalda– todo está bien…

–Espero que sí –convino él, mirándole de reojo con una sonrisa velada– porque te acabas de ganar un lío bien grande…

* * *

_Última nota del autor: Bueno, qué puedo decirles…no puedo dejar de lado la infaltable excusa por la "desaparición" de la que mi estudio me hace responsable. Sin embargo, pues ahí la tienen, mi más sincera disculpa ._

_¿Saben? Hace poco meditaba en el por qué no pongo los finales felices como primera opción; luego de horas de darle al tema, pude darme cuenta que es por mi falta de ellos en mi propia vida (como si fuera al único que le pasara) y por eso disfruto un poquitín haciéndolos sufrir (risa semimacabra) pero no importa ahora…con este capítulo (más un pequeño epílogo) cumplo la promesa hecha; con esta pequeña nota cierro mi último fic y un importantísimo ciclo de mi vida. _

_Ahora, a esta hora, siento que tengo mucho por decir pero en realidad me faltan las palabras para hacerlo. Quizá lo más pertinente sea la más lacrimógena de mis disculpas por un final más bien algo corto (por falta de creatividad) y a cierta persona en especial por una –"pequeña"– metedura de pata. Bimbo-chan lo lamenta profundamente…_

_Pero no hagamos de esto una tragedia griega. Los autores van y vienen, pero sólo las buenas obras permanecen; es la regla no escrita de todo fanfic querámoslo o no. Por eso me alegro de que lo que he escrito permanecerá, cuando menos, en este servidor . Me ha tomado un poco más de tiempo que a la mayoría de los amigos que empezaron este camino conmigo, pero este día, tarde o temprano, iba a llegar. Por eso, más allá de todo esto, les **agradezco** que hayan compartido conmigo a través de estos caracteres binarios. Como diría un sabio dicho de esta época, "ha sido un placer casi sexual". _

_Con toda la gratitud del caso,_

_Lohengrin__ NightWalker._


	14. XIV: Epílogo

**EL ARTE DE LA LOCURA**

-----------

-----------

ESTOCOLMO – – Siempre consideré a Shaoran Li como el peor de los orates con la más poderosa de las armas entre sus manos. Como darle a un fundamentalista una bomba de hidrógeno, él usa –o usaba– su pluma con tal sevicia que muchos se levantaron; en su favor o en su contra, pero se levantaron.

Cuando me enteré de su nominación al más reconocido galardón literario (y el único que le falta, de paso) pensé que no lo ganaría ni en un millón de años; es decir¿cómo un crío de 25 años podría ganar semejante distinción? Alguien que ha escrito cosas como sus novelas, ciertamente se merece un lugar…en un hospital mental.

O eso creí, hasta hace dos días.

Al saber que iba a concederme una entrevista, no sabía si sentirme de lleno afortunado, o definitivamente desahuciado. Creí que iba a ser nuestra pequeña reunión en un hospital psiquiátrico, con cristales de seguridad de por medio…y creí que me encontraría a un sujeto enredado en una camisa de once varas y un cuchillo entre los dientes. Si les interesa saberlo, no adiviné ni una. Es un muchacho educado con la rigidez inglesa, aunque su vida en Norteamérica algo lo ha corrompido; y su novia es una mujer despampanante que fue su psicóloga. Si alguna de sus admiradoras necesitaba saber el secreto para conquistarlo, bueno, acaban de enterarse lo que tenían que hacer.

Pero no nos desviemos del tema. Este muchacho es encantador a la hora de entablar una conversación decente…y más allá de ciertos apuntes, cuando se le pregunta por su estilo de escritura se corta inmediatamente. Tiene un aura extraña, como si del cielo pudiese pasar al infierno sin ninguna clase de escrúpulo; y tal facilidad de cambio inspira ese respeto que generalmente se confunde con el miedo.

Supongo que por eso es el escritor que, después del padre del teatro de la crueldad, es más respetado y más leído. Puede que no sea tan filosófico como Artaud, pero se manda un toque incalculable; aquel que hizo del terror psicológico una ciencia inescrutable para todos, y peor aún, hizo que todos disfrutáramos de ese toque. Yo soy de los que debe incluirse en ese grupo que lo puso dentro de esos escritores destinados a ser carne de cañón de los críticos; a cambio, él se ganó un premio Pulitzer por su "disertación de las letras", donde también es equiparado a las leyendas de Poe y Lovecraft. Se podrán imaginar los dones que tiene Shaoran Li.

Aún recuerdo claramente las primeras líneas de la primera novela que leí de su autoría: aquella vez, debo admitirlo, tuve pesadillas tan tremendas que no pude pegar el ojo. La historia desarrollada en una habitación y que tuvo el tino de volverlo loco con una semana de encierro. Por ese entonces cuando menos debía ser considerado un verdadero psicópata. Un niñito psicópata, para acabarlo de empeorar.

Hace dos días, en Estocolmo, se ganó el premio Nobel de literatura. El segundo asiático que lo gana, y uno de los más jóvenes en lograrlo. Su estilo de escritura, famoso por no dejarse llevar por sincretismos sino por dedicarse de lleno a lo que toca (no está muy claro si es asustar o de lleno dejarse llevar), hizo historia. Y creo que eso fue lo que a los del comité más les impresionó, por no decir aquellas aberradas y poco gratas descripciones del sufrimiento de las personas. Por eso, cuando él suba y reciba aquel galardón, muchas bocas serán cerradas por el rugido de los aplausos que van a llenar el auditorio entero.

-----------

-----------

–¿No te gustó lo que escribió ese reportero?

–Lo disfruto no más.

–¿Por eso de que te puso fecha de vencimiento?

–Así es –una risa ahogada. Ella dejó la revista a un lado, apagó la luz y le miró por entre la penumbra largamente. Su vista volvió hacia ella y le sostuvo la mirada.

–¿Qué ves? –preguntó Sakura, divertida

–Una mujer desnuda en mi cama. ¡Ay, que suerte tengo!

–Ah¿sí? –dijo ella, sentándose a horcajadas sobre su cintura y mirándolo desafiante– ¿te crees muy suertudo?

–Mmm…–pareció meditarlo y le miró desafiante– ¿crees que te sienta la posición de mujer dominante?

–La verdad, sí.

–Eso no dijiste hace un par de horas.

Hace un par de horas no estaban hablando precisamente.

–Tú tampoco, querido…–arrulló ella, mientras sus ojos verdes brillaban con una luz venida de ninguna parte – suplicaste…

–Y con gusto volvería a suplicar –concedió él, sentándose y mordiendo su hombro desnudo en el acto– aunque tú también suplicaste…y mucho…

Ella dejó escapar un muy sugestivo sonido, acariciando su espalda y sus cabellos en un acto que comenzaba a dominar mejor que bien. Eso que hacía él le provocaba sobremanera, pero la peor parte venía cuando su cuerpo comenzaba a corresponder semejantes caricias. Dejó que sus piernas lo envolvieran en un potente abrazo y sólo se dedicó a dejarse hacer por ese hombre que en unos meses le había dejado la vida patas arriba. Sin embargo, "ese hombre" también estaba disfrutándolo enormemente…

Y podía decir, sin temor a equivocarse, que "ese hombre" era muy viril.

–Shaoran…–susurró ella con ese-tono-de-voz que volvería loco a cualquiera– por favor…

La verdad, es que ambos estaban acercándose al límite de la locura con aquella sesión de caricias.

–Está bien…–murmuró él, haciendo acopio de la fuerza de voluntad que aún le quedaba y cambiando las rampantes caricias por dulces toques de su mano sobre su cabello y su espalda. Pronto, la respiración acelerada de su pareja se tranquilizó y fue el turno de Sakura de ser la niña.

–Cuando te lo propones me vuelves loca.

–Afortunadamente –asintió él, sin dejarla ni un instante– sería tan aburrido si te dejara ser cuerda todo el tiempo…

Ella lo miró una vez más. El brillo de sus ojos marrones se podía distinguir claramente incluso tras la cortina de la oscuridad.

–¿Qué ves? –preguntó él.

–Lo suficiente –sonrió ella.

–Entiendo, señorita-respuestas-aporéticas

–No, no entiendes y eso te trastorna¿no?

Un gruñido era igual a un impacto directo. Le gustaba bajarlo de su pedestal de cuando en cuando.

–Te diré que veo –confesó ella a su oído– veo que estoy en una cama con el hombre al que adoro. ¿Qué te parece?

Él sonrió y, de paso, tuvo un nudo en la garganta.

–A mí, genial –respondió él, acariciándole el rostro– porque yo veo algo más…

Fue el turno de Sakura de ser la que no entendía.

–¿Qué es?

–Pues…–tomó aire y le miró– veo a la mujer con la quiero compartir mi vida.

Al instante, Sakura le miró como si hubiese invocado fuerzas capaces de cambiar el orden del universo. Shaoran, como siempre, le miró esperando una respuesta, sea cual fuere.

–Eso quiere decir, señor Li –sonrió ella, después de un instante de silencio– que es usted quién acaba de ganarse un lío muy grande.


End file.
